A Bat, a Robin, and a Super
by averyleagara
Summary: Nobody knows what happened to Bruce Wayne, when he disappeared off the face of the planet 7 years ago. But now he's back and he's much more handsome, much sexier… and very much single, available and edible. Thing is, he brought back a child with him that looks unnervingly like him. What does a certain alien reporter/superhero have to say to this?
1. Chapter 1: Coming Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Obviously. Harsh truth.**

 **RE-WRITTEN: 13/07/2017**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Coming Home**

"Bwuce?"

Bruce Wayne, the White and Dark Knight of Gotham, playboy billionaire, orphaned and now a father, pauses mid-step on his way to his manor's door and looked down at the tiny boy in his arms. Sleepy, tantalizing baby blues looked back at him.

"Awe we thewe yet?"

Bruce smiled slightly and cradled the boy closer; rocking him softly to make him go back to sleep- God only knows how much the tiny boy needs it.

"Yes, we're here now Dickie. Welcome to your new home." Bruce whispered softly to the boy's ear and resumed walking to his front door. Dick, nod once and clutched Bruce's coat more tightly; practically pressing himself to the man and snuggling deeper in the man's chest and arms. He felt safe in his Bruce's embrace; warm too. _This is what probably heaven feels like_ , the little boy thought sleepily, burying his face in his father's chest.

Bruce felt his heart melt at the sight. He loves his son _so_ much. Dick is the light of his world, his joy and his pride. His precious baby boy. His little prince. His angel. There's nothing in this world he wouldn't give for Dick. He's going to do everything to keep him safe, secure and happy.

 **Dick is his everything.**

Without him, he'll probably fall apart; and there will be no saving him from the darkness this time.

As he neared the front door, he briefly wondered what would have his parents think about Dick. _They'll absolutely love him, I just know it_ , Bruce grins to himself _, Dick will probably grow up as a spoiled grandchild with values and manners drilled into him._

 _Well_ , he shrugs internally as he's only three steps away from reaching the doors, _at least we still both got Alfred_. The doors then opened with a flourish, and the sight of his butler is more than welcome to his weary brain and body. _Ah, speak of the devil._

Alfred Pennyworth, the ever faithful butler of the Wayne family, gave Bruce a slight curtsey as a greeting and then his eyes almost immediately zeroed in on the tiny bundle in Bruce's arms. He had been waiting and preparing everything all day for this moment, he – his eyes widened in shock as he took in the boy's appearance.

"My word." The words slipped out of the butler's mouth before he even knew it, normally such a sight shouldn't surprise him considering the amount of time he spent video chatting with them. But still, the butler couldn't imagine who could do such a thing to an angel? The tiny, _tiny_ boy looked too small to be six; his black, slightly curly hair was decorated with a golden wreath, he was dressed in a royal blue Grecian- style robes that contrasts with his pale, milky white skin, and golden arm bands were wrapped around his arms, emphasizing how small and fragile looking the young boy is . But perhaps, the most heart wrenching feature of the boy were his eyes, even though they were currently closed, Alfred could see his pale pink eyelids and the long, thick lashes that touches the boy's pink cheeks gently. Oh, he couldn't wait to see them open! The little boy looks like a little Greek prince in his outfit. Alfred felt giddiness flared through him before he got himself in control.

Bruce smiles sheepishly at him. "The Amazons got a little too teary to see him go so… they decided to dress him up just one last time… and I couldn't quite bring myself to deny them…"

Alfred smiles indulgently back at him. "It's alright, Master Bruce. Master Dick looks absolutely adorable."

Bruce chuckles, his breath ruffling Dick's hair and the child shifts slightly in his arms. "Our luggage is in the car's compartment. I'll bring them up; can you please put Dickie in bed?"

"With pleasure." Alfred exclaimed lightly, grinning brightly despite his best efforts not to. Bruce smiles knowingly at him and carefully move Dick to his butler's waiting arms.

Bruce stood back, watching his butler gaze fondly at his son as if it was his real grandson. _No_ , Bruce frowns at his own thoughts, _Dick_ is _Alfred's grandchild. No matter what anyone says, both of us know that he is._

There was a warm, loving smile plastered on Alfred's face as he looks down at the sleeping angel cradled in his arms. It's been years since he last held the child, and he was only a tiny babe back then. Now, the child is still tiny, but at least he now got to carry the child whenever he wants. _He's going to take good care of this child. Just like what he did to his father. He's going to grow up just like Bruce, minus the recklessness, of course._

The two went up to Bruce's bedroom, with Bruce carrying their luggage upstairs.

"I take it your flight went well." Alfred murmurs to Bruce as they tucked the sleeping angel in the bed. Bruce nods, brushing Dick's hair away from his face before he leans in to kiss his son on his forehead, and removing the golden wreath in the process.

"Yes, it was tiring though." Bruce replied, smirking a little bitterly. "Dick actually got a little restless and it took a while to settle him back down."

Alfred blinks. "It seems like I have to evacuate our most valuable things to a safer place."

Bruce chuckles. "Yes, please do."

Their eyes met and Alfred internally sighed. "I shall prepare a warm bath for you when you come back."

Bruce smiles a little. "Some food too, please, I am quite hungry."

Alfred curtsied, "As you wish, Master Bruce. Please do be careful, your suit is already waiting for you at the Batcave."

Bruce shook his head at his butler's thoughtfulness, "Thanks, Alfred." _This is going to be a busy night._

* * *

 **A/N:** ...and that's it for Chapter 1, if you remember the previous story well you could tell I altered some details and whatnot to fit the new plot :) Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2: What Do People Think

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like I own a big time animation and comic industry? Nah.

 **REWRITTEN: 15/07/2017**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: What Do People Think?**

There was a time when Bruce Wayne, the sole heir of the world- known Wayne Enterprises, disappeared off the face of the planet Earth without a trace. People talk of course, speculations and gossips circulate around, and it wasn't a far fetch thing to say that every single human being on the planet had heard of the young billionaire's disappearance.

Nobody knows what happened to Bruce Wayne though. He just disappeared one day, and then that day turned into days, those days turned into weeks, until those weeks turned into months. Nobody had ever seen him again.

No one, except for one person: the butler.

Since nobody could find any leads where Bruce Wayne could possibly be, they switched their focus to that one person.

Alfred Pennyworth. Black hair with a few greying strands, blue eyes, currently in his mid- 50's, 6'7 feet in height, had a fine built even in his old age due to his military background, had been serving the Wayne's for more than 22 years, had a ridiculously thick British accent and a moustache. He's believed as the last person who had seen the Mr. Wayne.

Populates' main suspect.

 _The butler is a serial killer_ , they say. _He killed Mr. Wayne and buried his body somewhere in the Wayne's manor expansive grounds. He wants the family's wealth for himself…_

 _No,_ other people say. _That's too cliché. Maybe Mr. Wayne either caught a weird or deadly disease and he is currently recuperating privately somewhere. The faithful butler couldn't have done such horrendous thing; he's a gentleman's gentleman._

 _Stupid!_ Some other crowd screams. _The truth is obvious! Can't you see? The butler is an_ ALIEN! _He abducted Mr. Wayne and offered him as a sacrifice to his planet and race! It wouldn't be a surprise if the butler will disappear soon too!_

 _Ha! An alien, you say?_ Another mob challenges. _You might as well call him a_ witch! _A male one! He killed Mr. Wayne so he could gain his youth and wealth! We wouldn't be surprised if he starts to look much younger than he is now!_

And so, many stories varying in its exaggerations spread among the people, all of them different from each other, all of them blaming one person.

Now, what does the 'culprit' to Mr. Wayne's mysterious disappearance say to these hypothesises?

 _It's always the butler_ , Alfred thought a little bitterly as he faced an army of journalists and cameras _alone_ in front of a supermarket; grocery bags hanging in his hands, _always blame the butler_. Aloud, he simply said: "Mr. Wayne is away to study. He wants to broaden his knowledge in business so he could take his company to- I quote- 'great new heights'."

He left it at that.

Amazingly, the people were somewhat satisfied with that statement and the stories quelled down a bit.

Until the butler disappeared a year later after Bruce's first year of absence, very much like how his master vanished. That threw the public for a loop, and the stories were revived with renewed vigour and more fire. It was _absolute_ chaos.

( _The butler is an_ ALIEN! _We're telling you, he is!_ A particular group of people screamed. Their statement went ignored by the general population.)

But then the butler re- appeared after 3 months of disappearance, looking very much _younger_. As if a few years magically disappeared off his whole demeanour.

( _He's a_ witch! _A male one!_ A particular crew screamed. _Seize him! Burn him at the stakes!_ Their accusations went ignored too.)

Somehow, the mass caught the poor butler out for shopping once again, and they questioned him as if singing an off-key nursery rhyme:

"Mister Butler, mister butler where have you been?"

"I've been off to somewhere to look after my King."

"Oh butler, oh butler what did you do there?"

 _Oh, enough of this,_ Alfred thought, internally grimacing. "My master is feeling under the weather. I went away for a while to take care for him."

"He was sick?!" The crowd cried, worried.

"Very." Alfred replies gravely. "There's no more need to worry though, he's perfectly fine now."

The butler left, but not until the people saw a suspiciously bright smile on the butler's face as if remembering something pleasant.

( _He's a witch! You saw that, right?_ A particular group insists. _He probably performed a ritual on Mr. Wayne so he could take his youth!_ In went without saying, that this group were completely ignored once again.)

 _Ah,_ the people muse, completely believing in the butler. _He's just a really faithful butler._ The stories died down completely after that, like it never happened in the first place. The people continued on with their lives, only occasionally wondering how the young billionaire is doing in the back of their minds.

For a time, there was peace.

Seven years later, Bruce Wayne re- appeared in public.

His sudden disappearance was already a big surprise, apparently though; his just as sudden re- appearance is a much bigger surprise.

…but perhaps, the biggest surprise after all, was the child that Bruce Wayne is carrying in his arms. The fact that he's carrying a child isn't the surprise; Bruce Wayne is known to be fond of kids after all, he loves to donate in orphanages and offer scholarships.

The surprise is the fact that was glaringly obvious at them: the child looks like Mr. Wayne. _Too much like him._ _ **Unnervingly so.**_

The people's surprise grew due to another fact: Bruce Wayne admitted that the child is _his_. Biologically. The child's name is Richard Thomas Wayne. He's Mr. Wayne's.

Stories instantly sprouted in the people's mind and flew out of their mouths. All of them varying in their exaggerations, all of them different from each other, all of them asking the same questions _: What exactly happened to Mr. Wayne in his 7 years of disappearance? How come he had a child?_ And…

 _ **Who is the mother?**_

Thus, the world was in _absolute_ chaos once again.

* * *

 _Present time_

Bruce looked up from his work as Alfred walked in with a silver tray containing his favourite tea.

"It is time for a break, sir." Alfred said lightly, though Bruce didn't miss the underlying stern tone in his voice. "You had been working for hours on end."

Bruce smiles bemusedly. "Thank you, Alfred. Why don't you join me?"

"I fully intend to do so, sir." Alfred replies as he hands Bruce his cup. "Even without your invitation."

An elegant brow rose to Bruce's forehead in amusement as he takes a slow sip from his tea. _Hmm, Alfred really knows how to blends his tea._ "Among all the issues I've been 'escaping', which ones do you want to talk about? The more pressing ones, I presume."

"Actually," the butler said as he settled in the arm chair across Bruce's desk. "I want to discuss all of them."

"Oh," the twenty- seven year old billionaire winced. "All of them? Why?"

"You've been neglecting to face them for a month now."

"But Alfred," the billionaire refused to acknowledge that his tone came close to whining; _Gods, Dick is rubbing off on me_ , "I've only been back for a month-"

"And a half." Alfred oh- so helpfully corrects.

Bruce suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "And a half." He amends in the end anyway, there's no use fighting Alfred (because there's no winning against him). "I can't possibly deal with all of them instantly."

It was Alfred's turn to raise an elegant eyebrow at his Master. "We both know that we're not talking about the issues at your work. Besides," at this, the butler glance meaningfully at the stack of papers on the left side of Bruce's desk and on the floor which was a significantly larger pile compared to those meager ones on the other side, "I believe you're almost done with them."

 _Nothing can really escape Alfred_ , Bruce thought wryly. He heaved a sigh and frowns at his butler. "What else do the people want to know? You and I already told them that I went abroad to study, we also vaguely mentioned it's somewhere in Europe."

"The people are long past that issue."

"Exactly. What else do they want from me?" Bruce asks as he leans back in his chair, crossing his arms. "What happened in Europe? I studied. What else do they expect from studying abroad?"

"Oh, I don't know," Alfred says slowly in the most sardonic tone he would ever allow himself to use, "perhaps impregnating someone and bringing back a child that looks like him that it is undeniably his without a single clue to who his-"

" **Stop**."

The words 'impregnating someone' brought a bitter taste to Bruce's mouth, he could think of only _one_ person who does exactly that. The butler promptly shuts his mouth and looks expectantly at his brooding Master.

"Stop, Alfred." Bruce exhales heavily. "If the people want to know more about Dick's origins then they aren't getting any. I already admitted that Dick is mine, and I already told them multiple times that the identity of the mother will _never_ be revealed no matter how much they persist. It will _never_ happen. What happened for these past seven years will remain a secret among us."

Alfred grimaces inwardly; he already knew all of these. "The people won't be satisfied leaving it like that. They will continue to wonder who Master Dick's mother is, and as long as he lives in this mansion and carries your name and blood, his life won't be completely hidden from the public."

"I'll be damned if I wouldn't try to give my son a sense of normal life." Bruce stubbornly replied. "Besides, the people aren't really interested in a businessman's personal life. They'll forget about this issue soon enough and will only be brought up again occasionally sometime in the future, but not as big as this first time."

Alfred couldn't help but agree to that. But then again, the butler also knows that Bruce might just be a businessman, but to the populace he might as well be the hottest celebrity of the year- _always_. Bruce isn't an actor but millions of people across the world go gaga over his looks alone, and this happens even though he doesn't appear much on television. Heck, he even surpasses most celebrities when it comes to survey about looks. That's why people always want to know what's going on with Bruce's life.

 _Seriously though_ , Alfred thought, _people need to get their own lives together and leave other people's private lives out of their minds._

 _Bruce is still sulking_ , Alfred notes amusedly. _Dick is really a sensitive issue for him_. He never thought he'll see the man sulks again ever since his parents died. When Thomas and Martha died, Bruce was forced to grow up very fast. He had never seen Bruce threw a fit, sulk or cry again since they buried his parents. It was like a switch was turned off to erase any childish attributes a child like Bruce should have and be replaced with something only a jaded grown up man should be. _It was a great lost_ , Alfred remembers sourly. _Thank God for miracles though and He gave us Dick, I can see Bruce loosening up. It's almost like I'm seeing him grow up once again, to a better him and a brighter future._

When Alfred emerges out of his thoughts, Bruce is still not looking at him so he finally decided to change the topic. There's no point arguing over something they both agreed on. "So, how's Miss Diana doing?"

Bruce blinks slowly at him, as if mulling over the words that had come out from his mouth. "Ah, Diana," he says slowly, "She's doing well, I suppose. She said she'll visit whenever she had the time or when her missions brought her near here."

"Have you two patched up?"

Bruce smiles tightly. "Yes, I believe so."

Before Alfred could inquire further, Bruce beats him by asking another question. "How are the papers I asked Mare about? Is it going well?"

Alfred produced an envelope out of nowhere and handed it to Bruce. "It's done, and that came with a message. Mayor Grange said that you're lucky she's the mayor of this 'freaking' city because it isn't easy to produce a birth certificate for someone who was born in an 'under the radar' island, and that you'll have to tell her _everything_ in the upcoming charity event or else she'll personally maul you and ditch you somewhere so you'll disappear without a trace again."

Bruce merely sips his tea, far too used to his friend's threats. "Send her a letter of thanks for me, alongside with that favourite cake of hers."

Alfred raised his elegant eyebrow again. "Are you, perhaps, bribing the mayor of Gotham City?"

"Are you, perhaps, questioning your Master's motives?"

Alfred shrugs and sips his own tea. "It shall be done."

"…As for the media," Bruce starts slowly, "Just keep on ignoring them like always, I've already answered enough questions."

Alfred sighs heavily but nods nonetheless. "As you wish, but just so you know, stories and conjectures will come up as long as their curiosity isn't satisfied."

Bruce smirks wickedly at his butler. "Yeah, maybe this time they'll say that Dick has an alien or witch blood in him."

Alfred glares back at him. "That's not even funny, sir."

"Ah, ah," Bruce tsks teasingly. "Stop frowning, you wouldn't want to perform another ritual to look younger do you?"

Alfred put down his tea cup and huffed at his Master. "Of all the stories that went around, that's what you'll take notice?"

"It was funny." Bruce defends himself, still with that wicked smirk. "And the most fanatic ones, if I say so."

"It was the most ridiculous ones." Alfred replies hotly.

"DADDY!"

The two men looks at the door as it bursts open and a blur of blue and black came running in. Bruce immediately opens his arms, not at all surprised when someone crashes into them.

"Daddy!" Dick exclaims, bright blue eyes sparkling in joy and excitement. "I've finished my trigonometry problems! Can we play now? You promised!"

"All one hundred of them?"

"YES!" Dick squeals, almost shoving a paper in his Dad's face. "See? _See?!_ Can we play now? Please, please, please~! Let's play~! You promised you would!"

Bruce glances at the fifty or so papers left on his 'thing to- do' side and didn't even have any second thoughts that he can finish it later this evening. He grins down at his son in his arms. "I did, didn't I?"

He scooped Dick high into the air and then back to his arms, eliciting loud peals of laughter from the happy child. "What do you want to do, chum?" Bruce asks, while tickling his son.

"Daaaad~" Dick whines through his laughter, "s- stop it! I want t-to race you in a car game!"

"Oho~" Bruce eyes his baby boy teasingly and pinches one of his cheeks. "You think you have what it takes to beat me?"

Dick pouts at his father; his pinking lips jutting out adorably, his cheeks gains a flush-y red colour and his blue eyes glistens in indignation. "Of course I do! I'm gonna beat you this time!"

Alfred starts to put away their tea and smiles at the scene in front of him. These past few days he found himself getting harder and harder to remember what Bruce was like before Dick arrived in their lives. It seems like a lifetime ago where Bruce all did was brood and grunt like a gung- ho suicidal man, he didn't even hear the man laugh nor see him smile for real in years. Now, Bruce do it all the time that Alfred feels like he's been woken up from a very long nightmare and was only now living a beautiful dream. _Such wonders a child could bring,_ he thought fondly as he gazes at his charges.

Bruce had now set Dick down on his feet and was chasing him around the room, screaming about 'an rrogant little prince getting chased down by dragon'. Briefly, he thought of stopping them and reprimands them not to run in a room. But they look like they were having so much fun together that Alfred couldn't bring himself to do it.

 _CRASH!_

Bruce and Dick winced and stopped running around to look down at the mess they made and up to Alfred guiltily. The sound of breaking china still reverberating throughout the room…

Alfred stared at them impassively for a moment before stating. "That was your mother's 2nd favourite tea set."

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow, I didn't know I'll be able to garner more followers and favourites with the re- written version~ thanks for the support! If you could kindly put some reviews too, that will be great! And I was able to update too! Thank God for small mercies! I hope I could re- write Chapter 3 soon enough and have a chance to upload it!


	3. Chapter 3: Good to Be Back

**A/N:** I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I know. Guuuuuys, we don't have internet for months! I don't even know how I'm alive till now. ;_; It sucks okay? Anyway, I asked a friend to upload this for me, because well, some of you are waiting for an update so here it is!

 **Good news:** We have a new internet connection provider and it'll be installed tomorrow so hopefully I can upload the following chapters in the next few days~ yeeeez~!

 **Rewritten: 22/08/2017**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Good to be Back**

While Bruce and Dick broke some cups, someone is just getting re- acquainted with his household manager.

"Well look who decided to finally come back," Miranda; an intimidating 60 years old Filipina woman, standing in a meager height of 5"2 with an imposing afro of white hair crowning her head, and who also just happens to be the manager of the apartment building, greets a certain blue- eyed reporter as said man just passed the entry doors. "If it isn't my prodigal son…"

"Miranda," Clark says warmly, a smile breaking on his handsome face, gladly surprised at the sight of the mother of the building. "I miss you, too."

"Hmp," Miranda harrumphs, turning her wrinkled face away from him. "You wouldn't have to miss me if you didn't go AWOL all of a sudden."

Clark steps forward and engulf her in a big hug; everybody who lives in this apartment had a soft spot for Miranda because she's like their second mom. "Come on, don't be like that. I'm back now, aren't I?"

"Yeah," Miranda grumbles, her voice muffled due to her face being buried in Clark's significantly larger frame than hers, "…after 2 WHOLE YEARS..."

Clark only hums in response, too happy to be back to feel guilty in his manager's words. He hugs her more tightly and was about to let go when Miranda continued her words, "…WITHOUT ANY CONTACT! _HIYAAAAAA!_ "

Clark suddenly found himself doubling over in pain. It was more of a reflex actually, that when ordinary people (who doesn't know that he's Superman; which no one does except for his parents, Lois and more recently Commissioner Corporon) hits him, he has to pretend he's in pain or else his cover will be blown. For Miranda's credit though, her elbow jab _stings_. Clark lifts his head up to look at the grinning old woman who was obviously immensely proud of herself for being able to bring an almost 7 feet man lower than her height− there's something seriously gratifying when someone's who is taller than you is suddenly looking _up_ at you. Literally.

( **A/N** : To all vertically challenged people out there~ HI! I am one of you! We must conquer this world with our cuteness! Kidding.)

"Aww…" Clark groans in a fake hurt voice, "What was that for?"

Miranda harrumphs again. "Serves you write for disappearing so suddenly and then re- appearing again like nothing happened. I need an explanation for your absence Clark Kent _!_ Do you have any idea how worried _I_ was? My _whole_ hair turned white worrying after your sorry, clumsy self!"

Clark straightened up slowly as Miranda continues to rattle on about her woes over Clark's disappearance− he didn't even bother to point out that even before he left, _all_ of Miranda's hair was already white (she likes to think that she has a few black ones left to keep her young) − and just listens to her. Not to mention, Clark has to admit that his way of suddenly disappearing is really a cause for great worry. He just left a letter at his room saying he needs some time alone for a while and that they didn't need to look or worry for him since he'll be back anyway. Accompanying the letter was a 1 year worth of rental money for Miranda− which probably cause the people he knew another great level of anxiety because that clearly means one thing: He plans to go away for a _long_ time. A year had gone by too fast for Clark, he knows that he isn't ready to face the world again, so he spent another year away and just send the payment for his rent by depositing it on Miranda's bank account. He still does his duties as a hero of course; every night, he flew back to Metropolis or wherever the League needs him and save the people and the planet from evil.

Superman is different from Clark Kent after all.

Superman is brave and strong. He doesn't cower away from his problems nor let it hold him back; instead, he always finds a way to solve it instantly. Superman is not afraid to do and experience new things; he isn't afraid of getting hurt nor is he afraid of failing. Most of all, Superman is not a quitter. He'll always get up no matter what and try again. He'll always be ready to face head- on whatever the world throws at him. _He'll do_ **anything** _to get what he wants, and he won't stop until he has it_.

Clark Kent is different. Clark Kent is someone who is a shy, clumsy, stuttering mess of a reporter with a streak of mischievousness. Clark Kent is someone who lives simply, which is why the idea of trying out new things without any prior notice can be a bit scary for him. He's weak- willed; he's always been dragged around by people with stronger personalities than him like Lois Lane, or even his mother. He's sensitive and sympathetic to almost everyone, he doesn't want anybody to be in hurt nor does he want to hurt anybody, and most importantly, he doesn't want himself to be hurt. He's a _coward_ , it'll take time for him to move on and recover. If he experienced something particularly hurtful or nasty, it'll take a _long_ time for him to face the world again. Above all, Clark Kent is a quitter. _He'll easily let go of things even if it hurts him_ **so** _bad._ Heck, he'll even rationalize with himself that 'it's for the better.' If he has a competition with someone over something, he'll just easily hands it over to the other. He doesn't want any fights; if he can live without it, he's totally fine with it.

 _That's probably why he let the only and first person he loved romantically leave him without a word._

Clark shook his head. He's here now, back in Metropolis for good, because he's ready and had moved on. He's stronger now, more stable, and braver than ever before. During the couple of years of his disappearance, he had learned that he needs to unite Clark Kent and Superman. These two identities are what make him who he ishe's wrong to treat them as different persons. Clark Kent and Superman is **HIM**. If Superman is brave, then Clark Kent can be brave too. If Clark Kent can feel frightened, then Superman can too− maybe it'll help him to be less reckless on missions, he isn't completely invulnerable after all. It took him a _reaaaally_ long time to realize this; with the help of his mother's intense scolding of course. Clark vowed that when he returned to face the whole world again, he'll face it as both Clark Kent and Superman at the same time. He'll never be a coward again and he'll fight for what's rightfully _his_ no matter what.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?"

Clark snaps out of his thoughts when Miranda screeched right in front of his sensitive ears, standing up to her toes. He stumbled, his ears ringing and his vision blurring. _Ugh,_ he groaned mentally. _Gods, that hurts._

"Um…"

"Nevermind you big ox," Miranda grumbles. "You're right. You're back now and that's all that matters. But you still got some explaining to do to your neighbours here, you're just lucky its lunchtime and they're all out to their works or else it isn't just me you're going to deal with."

Clark gulped. Miranda's right. In this apartment building, everyone is like a family− most probably because of Miranda. His neighbours were probably worried about him too. He laughs nervously as he shuffles around his belongings, searching for something.

"What are you doing? Are you looking for something?" Miranda asks as Clark kneels down to search more comfortably. "Why on earth do you have so many things with you anyway? Most of your things are back in your apartment, isn't it? You left _without_ bringing anything with you."

Clark winced. When he left, he had been an emotional mess. He was _suffocating_. The need to be free and feel the wind in his face was too much- he was _desperate_ for it- so he just flew away without much thought. He feels that if he didn't, his emotions will consume him. He'll drown in his sorrow and heartbreak and misery and he'll never get back up again. He left just like that.

An apple tumbled out in one of the bags and Miranda raised a bushy white eyebrow as she picks it up, silently asking what's the apple for.

The blue eyed reporter cleared his throat delicately. "That's, um, how do I say this? Um, a peace offering, I guess?"

"A peace offering?" Miranda repeats dubiously.

"Yes," Clark replied, a little more confidently. "A peace offering, or souvenirs really. Most of these bags contain crops from our farm. Ma insisted that I bring lots for you and everyone else. She said that it's the least we- _I_ \- can do as an apology for worrying you."

Miranda frowns. "You think that a bunch of vegetables and fruits can make us forgive you that easily?"

Clark winced. He didn't think it'll be that easy, of course, but he's confident that he'll be able to win everyone's favour back again soon. He had always been told that he's _charming_. But if said charms didn't work…well, he still have _this_. "Ma also baked a _lot_ of apple pies that can probably last the whole apartment building for a week."

Miranda's expression easily brightened. "Did you say you're _Mom's_ apple pies?"

Clark nodded, doing his best to keep himself from grinning. His Ma's apple pies always do the trick. "Yup. Those six plastic bags over there at my left contain 12 boxes of apple pies each. If we−"

Clark didn't get to finish as Miranda snatched the said plastic bags in a blink of the eye. Miranda was eyeing the contents of the bags hungrily and with such adoration it was a little bit creepy, but she has such an adorable smile on her face that Clark couldn't help but smile fondly too.

"Alrighty, you're dismissed. I shall take charge on distributing these lovely, delicious pies to everybody else. Have a lovely day, Clark." Miranda said as she walks away, if Clark's eyes aren't fooling him, he'll say that the 60 year old woman is skipping away.

Clark laughs softly, and gathers the remaining three bags on his feet. Two contains his belongings, and one contains another peace offering for his friends at work. Yes, he still worked during his two year absence. Mostly, he edited the articles or wrote some based on the information sent to him, and then he'll send his works through e- mail.

"Oh, Clark wait," Miranda called and Clark paused on his way to the elevator, he turned and found Miranda smiling motherly at him, "Welcome back, son."

Clark smiles back at her. "Thank you, Miranda."

* * *

As soon as Clark steps out of the elevator, he tensed. Somehow, he suddenly feels as if something was waiting for him. It isn't something dangerous though, that much he can tell. Still, he can't help but feel nervous. Every room in the building is soundproof, but with his superb hearing, he can hear some if he concentrated enough. For example, he can hear little Suzzie and her babysitter playing in their living room in the room to his left... he can't hear anything from his room though. Slowly, he walked towards his apartment. He unlocked and opened the door with deliberate slowness, muscles tense and ready to spring into action…

"SURPRISE!"

Clark jumps, his head nearly hitting the ceiling. He blink a few times, trying to comprehend what was happening in his room and what is he seeing right now. Streamers were now littered around his carpeted floor, a few paper crepes were cut artistically and were hanging from the ceiling, the walls and even in his glass door to his balcony, his dining table was dragged into his living room and were now set with a lot of foods and plates. Most importantly, his co- workers are in his room− which shouldn't be possible since it's a work day and every day they always have something to work on− smiling brightly at him with their arms wide in a cheering motion.

Clark blinks again. _Is this a dream?_ He focused on Jimmy Olsen, who was bouncing lightly up and down on his feet, looking exactly like a kid who's having a sugar rush. Nope, he can feel the vibrations that Jimmy's making. "How did you guys get in here?"

Cat Grant instantly deflated at his question. She crossed her arms and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Seriously, that's the first thing you're going to say to us?"

Jimmy chuckled. "Now, now kitty cat," he ducked when Cat went to swiped at him, "I think it's a pretty logical question to ask. Who would expect for us to be in here, after all? You must be surprised CK! You are, aren't you!?"

Clark blinks again. "Seriously, how?" Outwardly, he's stupefied. Inwardly, he's panicking. As far as he knows, only he and Miranda have his keys to his apartment, so how did they get in here? He closes his eyes briefly and prayed. _Please, don't tell me that they checked my wardrobe. Please, please, please…_ It was in there where he kept a spare uniform of Superman after all. He knows that it wasn't a smart thing to do, but honestly, who else would check on his room anyway?

"Miranda let us in!" Jimmy beams at him. "So we could set up this surprise for you! It's amazing isn't it? Please tell me if you are surprised or not!"

Cat slapped the back of Jimmy's head. "Idiot! Obviously he is! He kept blinking us like an idiot after all, his brain must still be processing what he's currently seeing right now."

Clark snaps out of his thoughts. "That's harsh, Cat."

A clapping sound broke the tension between them and the three turned towards the sound. Commissioner David Corporon was seated on Clark's plush blue armchair, clapping his hands and amusedly at them. "Now, now…didn't we all come here to welcome Clark home?"

As if realizing something, Jimmy and Cat's face instantly broke into a grin and went to hugged Clark. "CK! WE MISSED YOU!" They chorused. Clark flushed and squirmed in their hold, somehow unused and yet pleasantly surprised at his co- workers uncharacteristic gestures.

"Um…I- uh…missed you too…?"

Cat let go of him after a while and grinned brightly at him. "Seriously, welcome home Smallville. Don't leave us so suddenly again."

Clark smiled warmly back at her. "Thank you, Cat," he said sincerely. Then, he paused as he looks quickly around. "Where's Lois?"

Jimmy finally let go of him and answered his question. "She and her family− with Ron− so that mean's almost all of her family, are on a two- month cruise in the Caribbean~! Isn't she lucky? And before you ask, the Boss is still in the hospital, but I heard he'll be discharged in three days."

Unconsciously, Clark jaw's dropped as he gaped disbelievingly at Jimmy. "She's in a _what!?_ " Clark couldn't believe what he's hearing, Lois Lane−workaholic, as in _work- first- before- anything- else_ Lois Lane− is on a vacation? For _two months?!_ _That's a miracle!_

"Never mind that Clark," Cat says with a small smile. "She'll be back in 5 days."

"Yuuuuup~!" Jimmy pulled out champagne out of nowhere and held it high in the air. "Now, it's time to…PARTYYYYYYYYY!"

Truth to be told, Clark didn't know what happened in the following moments. All he knew was that he was dragged around his house by multitudes of people and got hugged by them, got different kinds of food and drinks shoved into his mouth, somehow got a party hat wrapped tightly atop his head, and before he knew it almost every single one of his apartment's invaders, err, guests are drunk.

It was already quarter to midnight, and to think that Clark arrived in there in the afternoon. It was amazing how his guests keep streaming in− as well as the food. People from the apartment and people he got to knew due to his work kept coming in and welcoming him (and reprimanding him for his sudden disappearance) kept filling in to his little apartment. He actually didn't know how they all fitted in there. But now it's time they go home. Clark waved from his balcony as Jimmy, Cat and Commissioner Corporon – the first and last of his guests− walked out of his apartment after they helped him clean up after the big party. Jimmy was actually drunk, and was leaning heavily on both Cat and the Commissioner even if both of his arms were wrapped around their necks. Still, that didn't deter the Commissioner on giving the reporter – _slash_ superhero a meaningful look over his shoulder before the door closes. Then, all was finally quiet in the apartment.

Clark can only smile grimly at the closed door, knowing fully well the meaning of that look. It roughly translates to: _I'm glad that you're back; I hope that you're more responsible though._ Seeing as he didn't neglect his duties as Superman in his two- year disappearance, he's pretty sure the Commissioner's message was for Clark Kent. The Commissioner doesn't need to worry though; after all, Clark finally decided that he'll face the world as both Clark and Superman from now on.

A cold breeze washes over Clark, making him shiver lightly. He looks up at the night sky, and noted with surprise that a full moon was decorating the sky tonight. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by the moon, or more particularly, that particular shade of blue surrounding the moon. It isn't as dark as the rest of the night sky, nor is it too light of a shade to be as blue as the sky. It's a perfect shade of in- between those colours. It made him think of a charming, sexy smile, of warm breathe ghosting over his cheeks, and the feeling of remarkably soft, yet strong hands wrapped in his own larger hand. It made him remember the beautiful city of Rome, of its bustling streets and the enchanting vibe of history that it gives. It made him think of the smell of vanilla accompanied by the taste of skin as smooth as silk. It made him remember the feeling of-

Clark shook his head. He isn't supposed to think of these things, he isn't supposed to _remember_. He went away to forget and move on from someone whom he doesn't really know, someone whose face he could barely remember, someone whom he spent a month with in Italy… someone whom he spent a night with… someone who suddenly disappeared without a trace the next morning…

Someone whom he thought was finally the one for him…

 _Damn it Clark, get a grip of yourself!_ Clark screamed inside at his self as he gripped his balcony's railings tightly, bending the metal to mould into his fingers' shape. _One look at the moon and you're instantly walking down the memory lane…_

He took deep breathes, forcing the memories from resurfacing and back to the darkest parts of his mind. That didn't stop his heart from aching though, of yearning to feel again the feeling of a smaller body nestled comfortably between his muscular arms, of yearning to taste again those luscious lips, of yearning to drown in those eyes…

Clark slumped dejectedly on his bent balcony. _Why can't I forget about you?_

Somehow Clark dragged a chair into his balcony and sat on it, he doesn't really know what he's doing. The only conscious action he's aware he's doing is to stare at the night sky. He doesn't know how long he stayed out there in the cold night, he watched as the sky blended into various colours as the time passes, until he's staring at pink- blue sky of dawn.

All of the sudden his doorbell rings, followed by loud and insistent knocks on his wooden door making Clark jolt out of his trance. He stared at his door apprehensively, noting how the knocks were strong enough to rattle the door almost out of its hinges. Using his x-ray vision, he peeked who could possibly be knocking on his door at this ungodly hour… Eyes widening, Clark instantly stood up from his chair and hastily opens his door.

Lois immediately barge in, eyes ablaze and a kind of panicked expression that Clark usually associates with a mad man. Her windswept hair was sticking out in funny directions and she's out of breath like she run in order to get here. Clark frowns worriedly at her, what could possibly be in a hurry for? And isn't she supposed to be in the Caribbean with her family?

Lois threw herself at Clark's sofa ungracefully, huffing loudly as she places an arm across her eyes. "There's…* _huff huff*_ a * _huff_ * party here? * _huff huff*_ "

Clark's eyes widen as he thought that Lois is angry that they partied without her, but she was on a vacation herself and it was a surprise party so Clark doesn't really know about it.

"Um…we're sorry we partied without you..?" Clark offered to her lamely and unsurely.

Lois bolt upright at Clark's words, glaring harshly at him. "Idiot! That's not what I came here for! And thanks to that party everyone got a hangover, inebriated and incapable of doing something responsible!" She paused for breathe. "Not that I'm saying that you don't deserve a party…" another pause as she thought that _hey, wait a minute_ … "or maybe not because you suddenly disappeared…"

Clark internally groaned. How many people had already told him that? He's guilty okay! He sighed and just asked what Lois came here for.

"Oh," Lois said as she stretched her arms above her head, "we're going to Gotham. **Now.** "

Clark stared at her. "Huh?"

Apparently Lois came for an entirely different reason. Apparently, someone named 'Bruce Wayne' is back after disappearing for _seven_ years. Apparently, this is big news- bigger than Lex Luthor being suspected of transporting kryptonite. Apparently, nobody in their company had enough sense to cover the story since White is in the hospital, Lois is in a vacation and Clark, well, he away from a while. And apparently, Clark is the only from Daily Planet who is available _and_ who isn't drunk.

"So go ahead and take a bath!" Lois ordered as she pushed Clark in his bedroom's direction. "We're leaving at 5:30 sharp! The earlier the better since it's said that Bruce Wayne comes into his office at 8:00 am."

"B-but Lois…I- I…."

" _I agree_ , yes? That's what you're saying _right_?" Lois smiled exceptionally sweetly at him.

Clark gulped and could only nod his head resignedly. Damn, he didn't even have a wink of sleep.

* * *

Clark found himself holding a cup of coffee at 8 o' clock in the morning at the Wayne Enterprises building in Gotham City, watching from afar as Lois fight, err, demanded, uh nope, _negotiated_ with the woman at the front desk.

The woman kept shaking her head at Lois, and it seems like she kept saying the same things to her over and over again and yet Lois, the persistent person she is, keep insisting something. Even from afar, Clark could clearly see that woman's patience waning.

Clark decided to just look around the building, seeing it's his first time here. He let out an impressed whistle as took note of the modernized and symmetric design of the place, appreciating its sharp and white beauty. Not to mention, this building is the tallest in Gotham City.

A shrill shriek resounded through the building and Clark's head snapped to the source. He stifled a chuckle as he watches Lois got dragged out of the building by a couple of guards.

"Let me go! I can see myself out thank you very much, you brutes!" Lois screamed right in front of the guards' ears. The guards stumble, clapping a hand over their poor ears and let go of Lois in the process. Clark can only wince in sympathy; Lois voice can really _hurt_ after all. He started walking towards, deciding to help Lois out, but that's when someone with a certain colour entered the building and passed by Lois that made him stop in his tracks.

It's the same colour he had been thinking earlier, the same colour that made his heart race and ache, the same colour that made his mind pound because dammit it hurts to remember…

He leaned sideways, and then forward, hoping to catch that colour again around the struggling Lois but…

" _THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR HELP!"_

Clark stumbled backwards as Lois' sarcastic voice reached his sensitive ears. He blinked distractedly at her as she ranted and ranted around him. He stayed put in his place as Lois marched back and forth, mumbling curses and letting out an irritated sound once in a while.

"I take that it didn't go well?" Clark asks as soon as she stops by his side. Not that he really need to ask, of course.

Lois glares up at him, before letting a growl. "Yes," she spats out. "That woman over there wouldn't let us have an interview with Mr. Wayne because a) we don't have an appointment and b) Bruce Wayne has been back for a month now and has now stopped accepting interviews about his disappearance."

"A month? And we don't have a single scoop on him?"

" _Yes!"_ Lois cried. "Ugh! This is why I don't take vacations! If I'm not in there, nothing is going right!"

Clark thought that's a little overboard, but he let Lois continues on her rant and let out her frustrations. Lois stopped on her rant too soon though and glared dangerously at him. She pointed sharply at the front desk and Clark dreaded the next words that are going to come out of her mouth.

" **Your turn. Go**."

Clark let out a heavy sigh and proceeded to do what he was told to do. He discreetly swept his gaze around, searching, until he finally reached the front desk.

"Um, hi," Clark greeted the woman with his most charming smile.

The obviously still irritated woman snaps her head up at him with a frown, but it was instantly replaced with a blushing, goofy face as the woman realized just how handsome the man standing in front of her.

"HiiiI~" the woman gushed, "how can I help you, handsome?"

Clark gulped and proceeded to tell her his business. Still, he can't keep his eyes from looking around; he can't help himself from hoping to catch that colour again. He keeps answering the woman distractedly as his mind was focus on elsewhere, but the woman didn't seem to notice.

A while later, and after scheduling a proper interview with the flirtatious secretary, he went out of the building to meet Lois− but he's very much and obviously distracted.

Lois frowns at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Clark replied. "…here's the schedule for the interview."

Lois eyed him sceptically but took the piece of paper from his hands.

It was really nothing though… because…

He saw nothing.

* * *

 **A/N:** Pretty corny chapter right? I have no inspiration when I was writing this xD Anyhow~ do you suppose that Bruce and Clark will meet in the next chapter? _*winks winks*_ and who is this person that Clark fell in love with but left him with a broken heart? Awww…Reviews are deeply appreciated guys! Did you know that your reviews serve as my inspiration? xD

 **Replies:**

 **Guy Lantern:** Ummm… yes, he did…

 **SoraMalfoySlytherin** : I'm currently rewriting the story so Sups doesn't get his Bats yet still, haha.

 **iLovemyRobins:** Yes, Clark is like a love sick puppy back there isn't he? xD Although in the next few chapters he'll be…umm…

 **Guest from Chapter 2:** Thank you~! It was nice of you to say that~!


	4. Chapter 4: Voice of an Angel

**Disclaimer: If I own DC Comics, Warner Bros., or Cartoon Network I'll be freaking rich. But nah.**

 **A/N:** I am truly blessed to have a friend who willingly uploads this for me T_T Btw, he said he kinda pity you because I'm such a pathetic writer and I keep leaving you hanging. Well sorry *insert glaring- pouty face directed at him* Anyway here it is!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Voice of an Angel**

 _5 months later after the previous chapter…_

Bruce was typically not someone who blames _someone_ for _something_. But _this?_ He got nothing to blame but Alfred and Lucius- and blames them he does.

Right now, they're in a limousine going to the park where a charity concert (sponsored by Wayne Enterprises and Gotham's City Government) was being held. Sure, those kinds of events were typical to Bruce; he goes to different kinds of events as long as it's for a good cause. But that doesn't mean he likes it- _especially_ when he needs to wear a monkey suit, _especially_ now that Richard is with him.

In Bruce's opinion he wouldn't bring Richard with him at all, nor would he let Richard leave the mansion until he's 30 - the reporters and the public be damned. But _no_ , he _has_ to bring him _for_ the public and the reporters! Alfred and Lucius had been pestering him about this since last week, saying that the public needs- no, _dying_ \- to see Richard (they could die in their curiosity for all Bruce care) and if he wants to avoid rumors spreading then he has to satiate their curiosity. It doesn't help that since Richard live with them he attends less and less parties (he still donates thou) and that there is _no_ single public appearance with the two of them together anymore after the first time he introduce Dick to the world and the various interviews he accepted almost half a year ago.

This will be the first time in months.

Bruce sighed silently. Deep down, he knows that Alfred and Lucius are right; it _is_ time for Richard to be shown in public whether he likes it or not.

And no he's _not_ nervous; not _at all_ \- never mind that he keeps glancing outside the windows, keen eyes searching every corner of possible attack of rabid reporters or fans, his body tense as he held Richard on his lap, bringing him closer to him tightly, his-

"OW! Daddy you're squishing me!"

Bruce started and looked down at Dick, who was looking at him with a half-annoyed, half- amused expression on his adorable face adorned with a slight pout.

"Can you let go of me a little bit?" Dick asked, his voice muffled slightly by Bruce's muscular arms. Bruce grinned a bit sheepishly and loosens his arms around his baby bird (just a teeny tiny bit), enough so that Richard can cross his arms and glared lightly at him.

"I can't play my toys if you keep squishing me!" Dick pouted cutely. "And now they've fallen to the floor."

Chuckling to himself, Bruce bent down (as much as he can with Dick in his lap) and picked up the fallen toys- a toy version of the Batmobile and the Batplane he himself created just for Dick. And since he's an overprotective DaddyBats, the toys serve another purpose. The Batmobile serves as an alert if ever someone broke to Dick's room again and the Batplane serves as a first line of protection and defense; it can shoot darts with a sleeping potion and release a smoke screen. Even the Bat plushie got a camera installed in it.

"Here you go, chum." Bruce said, handing Dick his toys. Dick's face brightened up instantly and accepted his toys happily.

"Thank you." Dick chirped and proceeded to make car and plane noises while he played. Bruce watched him for a moment before returning to his previous activities, it didn't last long before Dick interrupted him.

"Nobody is gonna attack us Daddy, stop worrying. We're in a car."

"Yes, baby bird, but this is Gotham, you'll never know."

"I think what the Young Master wants to say is that nobody can attack us seeing as the limousine is bullet proof _and_ missile proof and I'm currently driving as fast as I can. I don't see either how can a mob of reporters or fans can attack us." Alfred commented from the front.

"Exactly." Dick nodded eagerly.

"But I'm afraid you can't stop worrying now Master Bruce, we have arrived." Alfred said as he pulled up at the park's entrance. "I'll be back whenever you wish to go home."

Dick openly gaped at the park through the dark windows, it's HUGE! He's practically bouncing now in excitement, after all this is his first time outside the manor's grounds ever since…well pretty much since his Daddy brought him to Gotham. Sure, the manor is big and he got lots of places to run and discover to; but sometimes he missed the sea breeze and the smell of the sea in the wind whenever he run around. Maybe he could convince his Daddy to visit the Amazon Island soon?

His sparkling baby blue eyes took in the view, a huge grin on his face until he caught sight of the reporters and the fans rushing towards their car. His grin vanished and he clutched to Bruce tightly, he flinched every time someone's camera flash got through the dark tinted windows. In response, Bruce held him more tightly and moved over to him in a protective manner.

"Now Dick, remember what I said before we leave the manor?" Bruce asked him, slowly inching towards the door. Outside, the security guards are ushering everyone to the sidelines and are forming a protective line from the car's door to the park's gate.

Dick gripped Bruce's suit more tightly before answering. "Never go anywhere three feet away from you. Never leave your side. Never talk to strangers. Never answer the reporter's questions. Never take off my locket. Squeeze your hand if I'm uncomfortable. Never eat anything that has sugar on it."

Bruce nodded and frowned slightly at the last statement; that was probably Alfred's rule not that he _has_ anything against it. "The locket serves as your tracker just in case we ever got separated. If ever that happen and it was taken away from you that's okay you got a sub dermal tracker implanted in you, remember? Just don't panic and don't mention it to anyone and remember that no matter what happens I'll come after you, okay? That's a promise." Bruce run his hand through Dick's hair and kissed him softly on his forehead. "Not that I would _ever_ let anyone take you away from _me_." _Unless they want to be put in a body cast for years._

Dick nodded and Bruce squeezed him briefly before reaching for the door's handle. "Take some rest Alfred."

"Have a good time, sirs."

Brilliant camera flashes greeted them as Bruce stepped out of the limo; Dick clutched tightly to his chest. Some security guards flanked them protectively and guided them among the throng while the others hold off the mob. They walked quickly; translation: like a football player running across the field until they reached the concert grounds. They all breathed a sigh of relief until more reporters came out of nowhere and scrambled to get to them. The guards quickly push Bruce and Dick through the entrance and shut the gates just in time the first reporter broke through.

* * *

"Darn it! They escaped!" Lois Lane screeched. "I was _so_ close!"

Jimmy Olsen, photographer and cub reporter from the Daily Planet, merely raised an eyebrow at his co-worker. He watched amused as Lois stomped her heeled feet on the grass and started to pace while muttering out a few colorful string of curses.

"You know if CK was here, he'll probably be puking right now on the nearby bush because of your language," He finally commented because they were starting to get odd looks from anyone passing by and Lois was making him quiet dizzy with her pacing, "and then he'll give you a soap to wash your mouth with." She stopped much to his relief, but then she whirled on him.

"If Smallville was here we'll probably get that before- concert interview we want with Bruce Wayne! And didn't you see him run through? He was with his son! This will be the first time Richard is seen in public again with him! We _have_ to get that scoop or at least a picture of those two together!" Lois hissed in his face.

Jimmy backed away a step from her, the hand that wasn't holding the camera rose up in a surrendering gesture. "Okay, okay, calm down feisty woman." He brought his hand down and adjusted the lens of his camera. "First of all, if CK was here we'll probably be still stuck in that throng when Bruce Wayne passed by, he isn't exactly known for shoving people out of his way, you know, unlike you." Lois winced and nodded, accepting his point. "And second, why are you rushing anyway, we got a pass remember? _And_ an exclusive interview lined up with Bruce Wayne." He said and hangs his camera on his neck, finally satisfied with its lenses. "Seriously there's no need to rush."

Lois scoffed at him. "But that wasn't until the concert's break! And they wouldn't let us in until its 30 minutes before the concert started! We wouldn't be able to scoop anything interesting during those times! We'll only get the concert and Bruce Wayne's interview!" _Besides, that exclusive interview is_ _scheduled tomorrow afternoon_ , Lois grumbles in her mind. She remembered the day that she and Smallville went here to Gotham to have an interview with Mr. Wayne−only for her to get dragged out of the building and have a scheduled interview with him only _after 5 months_ from that day; which is tomorrow, because apparently that's the only free time Mr. Wayne have. Unbelievable.

"Isn't that's the goal?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

"Of course not!" Lois said indignantly. "We should be able to get _something_ like Bruce Wayne and the mayor's interaction at the back stage or even his interaction with his sonor maybe even better some juicy gossip about Gotham's socialites or the gold itself, something about _Batman_."

"Oh."

"Yes, _oh_ ," Lois huffed. "Seriously you're starting to sound and act like Smallville, you must be hanging around him too much and it's−" Lois stopped and turns to Jimmy with a sly smirk. "You _are_ starting to sound and act like Smallville!"

Jimmy only shrugs his shoulders at her and murmured to himself. "At least, I'm not starting to sound and act likes _you_."

"What was that?!" Lois asked sharply, her eyes narrowed suspiciously at him.

Jimmy gulped and pointed at something at her back. "Oh look! They're letting the reporters in now! Come on, let's go!" And rushed towards the gate. He couldn't help but think that what a bad timing it is for CK to go and visit his parents...

Lois followed him with her gaze, eyes still narrowed dangerously. Then she sighed and looks up at the sunset sky; now bordering the dark night sky. _Where is Smallville anyway, isn't he supposed to be around here right now…_ she looks back towards the ground and strode after her co-worker _. Well, better see what this Bruce Wayne is made of and see if the rumors on him are true or not, and find out who is Richard Thomas Wayne really is._

* * *

"20 minutes before the concert starts! Hurry up everyone!" the Director of the event shouts using a megaphone making everyone near him cringe. "YOU! I told you to put that back! YOU! Check the status of the host and the performers in the trailer outside! And YOU! What do you think you're doing with that Batman costume!? Why on bloody earth are you removing it?! I told you to put that on didn't I?!"

"But it's _so_ stuffy." Whined a skinny man in a- _lo and behold_ \- a BULKY Batman costume.

"I DON'T CARE!" yelled the Director back at him. "Put that on RIGHT NOW!"

Bruce, who was standing nearby, winced when he saw the _Batman_ costume. _It was horrible_. It was an obviously cheap and a half- hearted attempt to imitate his costume. Rare people saw his costume anyway so he really couldn't blame them but… _For what do they need a Batman costume for anyway?_ Bruce thought confusedly.

On the other hand, Dick was obviously having a great time, it's the first time he has seen so many people around him. He keeps giggling cutely at the rush around him that every so often a few workers would stop what they're doing and gush over him until the director shouts at them to get back to work so he himself can spent some time with the cute little boy. Honestly, they can't help it, the boy was just simply too adorable not to notice, plus the boy's presence helps alleviate some of their stress. Bruce knew what they're feeling all too well so he lets them, as long as they don't make his baby bird uncomfortable.

"Someone's having a good time." A female voice said and Bruce turned around to see Mayor Marion Grange **(1)** walking towards him.

"Mayor Grange, it's always a pleasure to see you." Bruce said with a charming smile on his face that turns into a smirk. "Got kicked into the backstage too?"

Mayor Grange rolled her eyes muttering something about _"rabid press."_ "So do you."

Bruce shrugged and replied, "It's quite alright since we are meant to be in the backstage. We aren't supposed to be in the front until the host introduces us."

The mayor finally stopped in front of him and raised one delicate eyebrow. "The host- the reporter- Vicki Vale," her tone clearly implying that she's aware of the rumors surrounding the stunning reporter and him. "Seriously Bruce, when are you going to drop your playboy act?" She leans closer to him and whispered exasperatedly. "We both know that among the hundreds of girls you've brought as your dates you only slept with three of them... and that's before you got Richard."

Bruce copied her and raised an arched brow too. "Hundreds is an exaggeration, Mare." **(2)**

Mayor Grange or Mare rolls her eyes and swatted him playfully. "Do _not_ ignore my question. You can't keep acting forever you know."

Bruce was about to reply that _yes, he can_ just to tease her when Dick came barreling to the back of his legs squealing with laughter. Bruce turns and looks down at his baby boy's flushed face, baby blue eyes sparkling like diamonds, his naturally messy hair looks messier than usual but still looks like it's styled to be that way and a huge contagious grin across his face as he clutched one of his muscular legs.

"Daddy! Barbara's chasing me! − _Oh, hello Aunt Mare!_ − UP! UP! UP!" Dick said excitedly and a little breathless as he bounced up and down a little, while still latched to Bruce's leg. Bruce smirks down at him and scoops him up into his arms easily. As he straightened, a red headed girl came running around the corner and flipped gracefully over some worker who was fixing his shoelaces and landed in front of him like nothing just happened.

"Hi again, Mr. Wayne." Barbara Gordon beamed. Her face was more flushed than Dick's, but she isn't out of breath like Dick was, her bright blue eyes held the same spark in Dick's eyes and her brilliant red hair that had been in an elaborate ponytail earlier had fallen into disarray. She turns to Dick with a mock pout and whined. "Hey, I said no going to Mr. Wayne."

Dick stuck his tongue at her, giggled and laid his head on Bruce's left shoulder; his eyes drooping slightly. "Uh-oh somebody's already tired. Sure you can make it through the night, chum?" Bruce murmured playfully. Dick nodded furiously, but then an adorable yawn escaped his mouth and continued nodding.

Bruce frowned slightly; worried. "I thought you were only playing tag _inside_ the backstage. Did you go out too?" Bruce asked Barbara.

Barbara was two years older than Dick and they only met over half an hour ago. She and Dick instantly clicked especially when she told Dick that she does gymnastics. They had been playing together ever since but Bruce never let them out of his sight. Barbara obviously got fed up with this and decided to teach Dick the ultimate weapon ever known against overprotective fathers: **The deadly puppy dog eyes**. Needless to say it worked and Bruce finally let them play around as long as they follow his conditions and they scampered off mere minutes before the mayor came to him.

Barbara shook her head and straightened her stance. With a voice like she's reporting to her military leader, she said, "No sir, we didn't. We followed your orders. We stayed inside the backstage. We didn't break anything although we ran some things over. We didn't shoved or disturbed any people working, we kinda flipped over some thou. We didn't talk to any strangers. And we didn't cause as much havoc as you expect."

To Bruce's side, Mayor Grange covered her mouth with a hand as she tried to stifle some laughter. Bruce slightly glared at her before deciding to introduce her to the kid. "Barbara, this is Gotham City's mayor, Mayor Marion Grange. Mayor, this is Barbara and Dick."

"Hi!" Barbara chirped brightly. "My name's Barbara Gordon and I just turned eight yesterday! Oh! Thanks for the gift Mr. Wayne!" Bruce nodded happily at her.

"Hello Barbara, congratulations on your turning of age." Mayor Grange said warmly. "I'm Mayor Marion Grange, but you can just call me Mare. Are you, perhaps, the commissioner's daughter?"

"The one and only~!" Barbara said proudly, lightly puffing her chest out. "Can I refer to you as an Aunt?"

"That's fine, I like that." Mare's smile broadened but then frowned slightly. "So where's your Daddy Barbara? I don't see him around."

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Daddy will be late. He said he has some _important_ things to do at his office first."

 _Translation:_ He has some intern's mistake to correct to. " _Oh?_ Well he'd better hurry up, the concert's about to start." She winked at her and Barbara retuned it with a giggle. Mare turned to Bruce and Dick only to be greeted by such a heart- melting sight. She heard Barbara released a soft _"aww"_ besides her.

The little boy was fast asleep in his father's arms. He was facing them so they can perfectly see his angelic face; messy beautiful black hair framing his face perfectly, long naturally curled lashes lightly touching his rosy cheeks, his pert nose slightly flushed with color, and pinkish lips opened slightly letting out soft snores. His little hands gripped his father's suit tightly, but miraculously, it didn't cause any wrinkles (Alfred's work). The father himself was a sight to behold. There was no denying the well- known fact that Bruce Wayne is devilishly handsome and can pull in every women (and men) with just his smile. And right now, seeing him holding and rocking his son gently in his muscular arms with a serene and loving expression in his face, his head bent slightly near his son's ear, his gorgeous navy blue eyes peeking through his half- lidded eyes and his own beautiful long lashes lightly touching his own cheeks as he sings a lullaby in Romani in that beautiful baritone voice of his that seems to reach deep within your soul is absolutely... _breathtaking_.

Some workers noticed the mayor and the girl staring entranced at something and decided to look for themselves what's the matter. It only took a second for them to get enchanted at the sight before them too. Soon, more and more people noticed and a hush filled the whole backstage as they were captivated by the scene and by Bruce's unearthly melodious voice that was now filling the whole place. Everyone feels like they were being sung by an angel, and were looking at said angel with another angel in his arms.

It was truly an amazing sight. It was…it was just…it was just TOO MUCH!

 _Now where was that spotlight?_

* * *

"Umm, Lois," Jimmy started nervously, afraid of angering the woman who is grinning mischievously as she walks ahead of him, "are you sure that this is the right thing to do?"

Lois stopped, slowly turned towards him and scoffed. "Technically, this isn't the right to do…" she smirks at him, "But this is what we _have_ to do."

Jimmy groans. "Can't we just wait until the concert finishes up so we could have those long awaited interviews?"

"I told you I'm not satisfied with just those boring, probably scripted on both parties interview," Lois said as she quietly walks on again, moving silently and cautiously like a spy on a mission, "I want some juicy scoop."

"But that sounds like Cat's job," Jimmy whines.

Suddenly, they both felt their surrounding's change as they went deeper into the backstage area. It was unnaturally quiet, but not creepily so, almost like something important or reverent is happening close by. It wasn't long before both reporters heard a singing voice carried by the wind…and damn, was it _beautiful_.

Both Jimmy and Lois froze; heads and ears tilting to the direction of the captivating voice. It sounds like the voice is singing a lullaby in an unfamiliar language, but it still manage to tug at their heartstrings and was touching enough to bring tears in their eyes. Jimmy and Lois unconsciously closed their eyes, relishing the wonderful voice that feels like heaven.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?!"

Startled, both reporters jumped at the voice, the spell of the enchanting voice that was cast upon them was broken as a burly guard marched towards them.

"Oh!" Lois smiles sweetly at the approaching guard. "Perfect timing! We're both looking for the bathrooms; can you kindly tell us where it is? We kinda got lost."

The guard stopped in front of them and eyed them suspiciously, his gaze lingering on their press ids, but Lois kept smiling at him innocently that he finally gave up with a heavy sigh. "Follow me."

The reporters let out a sigh of relief silently and followed the guard.

 _Looks like we can't scoop around after all_ , Lois thought sadly. _Still, I wonder whose that voice is…_

* * *

As Bruce brings the song to an end, he finally noticed that the place had gone unnaturally quiet and an uncomfortable amount of eyes are boring into them. He finished the song quickly and looks up; he was greeted by some slaw jacked and some wide, teary eyed people who were staring at him like he just did something miraculous. Bruce stared back at them.

After 3 seconds of complete silence, the whole place bursts into applause and cheers, some burst out crying because it was _'truly beautiful'_ and Bruce jumped slightly when multiple _thumps!_ were heard. Three people had fainted; including the director. While the crew looks like they were having their own concert right now, Bruce could only looked around confusedly wondering what on earth was happening. He turned to the mayor and Barbara for help and found that they were both beaming proudly at him.

"If only you're not a billionaire Bruce," Mare said, shaking her head, "you could be an actor, a model _and_ a singer."

"YES! That was truly amazing Mr. Wayne!" Barbara said happily, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Bruce expression turned from confused to realization and to embarrassment within a second. He blushed deeply and swallowed lightly causing the two girls to burst out laughing. The doors suddenly barge open and everyone quickly fell silent as a huge man made his way inside.

" _Whew!_ Glad I made it in time! Hey Barb-what's going on here?" Commissioner Jimmy Gordon was clearly out of breath as he entered the backstage, his face flushed a deep red and his hair's a mess as he stared confusedly at everyone who was staring back at him. "What? I'm not late am I?" he looks at his watch and grinned proudly. "I got 1 minute and seven seconds left."

At the mention of the time, everyone burst into chaos, scrambling to get the last minute touches done and rousing up the director and the others. This caused his daughter to laugh harder and he could only stare at her wide- eyed; he scratched the back of his head making his hair even more messier. A passing make- up artist caught sight of the state the family was in and screeched.

"You two look like a mess!" She hissed as she grabbed hold of the father and daughter and starts to drag them away. "You cannot go _out there_ looking like that!"

Gordon, in his confusion goes without a protest unlike his daughter, but as he passed Bruce he couldn't help but ask him. "Seriously, what's going on?"

Bruce could only look at him helplessly.

Barbara suddenly piped in, "Daddy why can't you sing like Mr. Wayne does?!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Yehey! More chapters! Oh, and here's the footnotes:

 **1)** Mayor Marion Grange is the only Mayor of Gotham City that I actually like. So there she is! Although in some she's a male.

 **2)** Mare is just a nickname I've created for her because it's kinda tiring if I kept calling her Mayor Marion or Mayor Grange or even the Mayor of Gotham City or just simply Mayor. Plus, it's a reference to one of the most badass novel heroines of all times~ if you know what I mean xD. (Honestly, nobody has guessed who the heroine I'm talking about till now is. If you know who she is− _**without searching in Google**_ − why won't you go and take a guess? xD)

 **Replies:**

 **lunatex65noestoyloca** **:** Umm… are you glad that this chapter is uploaded immediately? xD And sorry, thank you and please do continue to read my story~ ! ;)

 **wildtrance:** Honestly, I don't even know why I keep trying to suspense you guys, haha. I seriously think the summary and the characters I provided are already a HUGE spoiler. HAHA.


	5. Chapter 5: When Eyes Met

**Disclaimer:** I own nada.

 **A/N (#0.5):** LOL I MADE A TERRIBLE MISTAKE LAST TIME! In my daze and rush, I completely forgot to remove one scene! So here's, um, the final version xD

 **A/N (#1):** Another chapter, woot woot~! You must be wondering why I'm updating lately (or not), it's because we finally have net again! YEEEZ! I'll finally live once again *insert intense sobbing* I feel reborn! Even though it's as fickle as a woman's mind and mood. This, coming from a woman herself, haha. Although, as always, don't expect me to update consistently cuz midterms is hell and finals is just around the corner like Christmas, expect creepier and full of dread. Ugh. Anyways, enjoy and leave a review if you can!

 **NOTE:** Please, go back to the previous chapter (Chapter 4) and read it again. Or more specifically, only the part where Bruce is cradling Dick to sleep, and yes, you guess right, I inserted Bruce singing in there once again *winks winks*

 **WARNING:** Umm… a sappy moment and fighting scenes that absolutely sucks. Apparently I couldn't write a fighting and a love scene to save myself, haha. And grammar mistakes because I don't have any beta's and English is not my first language sorry T_T **VERY LONG CHAPTER AHEAD.**

 **Rewritten: 04.12.2017**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: When Eyes Met**

They were half-way through the first part of the concert and Bruce actually found himself having a great time. For one, there were no snotty, uptight socialites that he have to deal with (some of them actually donated some money for this, but they didn't bother to attend because it wasn't somewhere _classy_ ); two, seeing the faces of the children from different orphanages was totally worth the money and time he spent; three, being surrounded by his friends actually feels _nice_ and four it has to do with the little bundle of joy in his lap. _They were all having a really, good time._

Dick woke up before they have to go on-stage but refused to let go of Bruce nor to be put down and clung to his neck tightly, pouting fully all the time. Bruce quickly gave up and walked on- stage with Dick clinging to him like a baby koala; he flashed his unnervingly charming smile and Dick, being a good boy did as he what told earlier; he smiled and waved to everyone for a few minutes before burying his face back in his Daddy's neck. The media, of course, ate it up like hungry hyenas and flashed their cameras all the way as Bruce walked to their assigned platform and sat down in the chair assigned to him. He placed Dick on his lap, already knowing that Dick would refuse to sit next to him- _not that he got any complains._ To his right sat Mare, and to his left sat Jim Gordon, next to Jim, of course, was his daughter Barbara and next to Barbara were two empty seats. They were in a platform made for them as they were the 'guests of honour'; and right in front of them, rows of seats are lined up where the audience and reporters were seated who were facing the center stage, but they still got a nice view of the stage of course.

Right now, Bruce and the others were watching the band that apparently had dedicated a song to Batman- _touching really, but it's not Bruce's type_ \- and the answer to his unanswered musings about the Batman costume has been revealed. The man in the Batman costume was now mingling and dancing between the audience's seats, encouraging them to sing or dance or both along. Children of all ages loved it and keep reaching out to _the Batman_. Bruce smiled as he watched this, an oddly relaxing feeling shot through him for a moment before it disappeared.

A movement to his right caught his attention and he looks at Mare- who was looking at the darkening sky, down at her watch and back again to the sky- and raised a brow.

"Expecting someone or something falling out of the sky?"

Mare jumped in her seat and looks at him like a deer caught in a headlight. "H-how did y-you know a-about t-that?"

 _Know about what?_ Now this got Bruce confused and concerned but he didn't show it, instead he chose to reply playfully. "You _are_ looking at the sky."

Mare blinked slowly at him, and it took her a moment to realize that Bruce was only joking. She laughed, sounding more like a sigh of relief. " _Oh my God_ , you got me for a second there Bruce, I thought you caught me!"

Bruce smirked and feigned indifference. "So, what is it this you're hiding eh, Mayor?"

"Fine, I'll tell you," she sighed and shrugged, "you'll see him anyway and this is supposed to be a _**super**_ -secret for the kids, okay?" She looks at the sky again, this time a little frightened. "And I _really_ , really hope that the big, bad bat of Gotham won't get mad at me. I heard from Jim that he's quiet territorial over Gotham."

Bruce cocked his head to the side; utterly confused and his brain working in overdrive. _Him? Who? Super-secret for the kids? And what does_ _ **me**_ _being territorial got to do about it? So what if I don't want any other heroes in Gotham City, this is_ _ **my**_ _city. The meta-humans or-_ Bruce felt his brain short circuit as realization dawned upon him.

Mare kept talking, completely unaware of the internal dilemma her friend is going through. "—I guess if Gotham City was yours and mine during the day, Gotham City pretty much belonged to Batman at night."

 _You got that right. So why did_ "You invited Superman."

" _Yes_." Mare winced. "Look, I heard the hero loves kids and vice versa so I thought the kids would love it if Superman was here. I invited him as a surprise for the kids and probably to all of the people here. That's why I am worried about Batman's reaction to this- I don't want to face the wrath of the hero of Gotham."

"Yet you invited Superman."

"It's for a good cause!"

"So you invited Superman."

"Yes! And that's why I'm telling you about Batman!"

"Because you invited Superman."

"Uh-huh! Bruce-"

"Did he agree? Will he come?"

"Yeees," Mare said slowly while looking at her watch and then up to the sky, "in fact he should be here any minute now."

As if on cue, a red and blue blur zipped across the sky causing the people to jump in surprise from the sudden wind. On instinct, Bruce bent over Dick protectively and covered him from the harsh wind until it passed through them.

"Whoa, what was that?" Dick asked in curiosity and slight awe. Bruce's Daddybat's instincts were screaming at him to take Dick away from here before his hero worshipping switched from Batman to _Superman_. Bruce groaned inwardly but stayed put as Mare stood up and walked back to the stage.

Bruce rolled his eyes internally and sighed. _Too late_ , his instincts told him dejectedly.

Besides him, Jim abruptly sat back on his chair heavily; as if his bones stopped supporting his body, and rubbed his forehead. He let out a long, deep sigh that got Bruce slightly worried.

"Is there a problem, Commissioner?"

Jim looks at him with tired eyes and gestured towards Superman who was now greeting the audience. "Looks like I've got _a lot_ of explaining to do to Batman tonight." He straightened himself before adding dryly, "Hope he's in a good mood."

Before he could form a reply, another movement caught Bruce's attention from the corner of his vision but he dismissed it as someone who is part of the concert's crew just moving around, despite the sudden apprehensive feeling he got in his chest, he rationalized that nobody suspicious could got in easily.

Dick squirmed in his lap, fidgeting from right to left and back again. Bruce frowns down at him. "Dick, are you feeling alright?"

Dick looks at up at him, an uncomfortable expression on his adorable face. Bruce's heart clenched with worry, _what got his baby bird uneasy?_

"I'm…" Dick starts, then falters as he looks down on his lap where his hands were clasped together and twiddling his thumbs, "I- I don't know e- exactly…I j-just suddenly feel…queasy, I guess?" His baby blue eyes nervously flick around the concert grounds and his eyebrows forms a little 'v' between them. "I h- had a bad feeling…" he mumbles softly.

Bruce worriedly looks at him and scanned the concert grounds himself. The suspicious movements he kept noticing earlier ceased and he sees nothing out of place or relatively suspicious. Still, Dick's sudden queasiness only heightened Bruce's feeling that something _is_ going on. Dick grew up with the Amazons after all; he was raised and trained to be sharp like a warrior. Bruce doesn't know what's going to happen and he hates it. He got a gut feeling that he's not going to like whatever's going down one bit.

Everyone kept quiet as the mayor took the microphone from Vicki Vale and beamed at them; albeit a little nervously. She glanced briefly at the sky before addressing them.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I am Mayor Marion Grange of Gotham City as you all know. Tonight, I have invited a very special guest to join us for this event." She paused as murmurs broke throughout the crowd. "May I present to you, the Man of Steel, SUPERMAN!" **(1)**

Before the crowd could even process what the Mayor said, the stage exploded.

* * *

The audience panicked and run for cover or to the exit. Some children tripped and narrowly missed being trampled upon. The crew came out of the backstage and started helping people out of the concert grounds and take cover for themselves. Flaming debris arched out to the sky and into the ground; falling dangerously closed to some people. Jim and Bruce jumped out of their seats, both of them clutching their own child protectively. They locked eyes but before one of them could utter a word Barbara screamed as a huge, blazing debris was coming their way, she screamed again as Jim pulled her into his arms and jumped down the platform with Bruce and run madly for cover. They barely ducked behind some row of chairs before the platform exploded behind them. Dick and Barbara screamed as they heard the explosion; both of them covered protectively by their fathers. Breathing heavily, Jim dared to peek his head out to look at the platform and almost instantly pulled it back as a series of explosion went off. The people screamed as the concert ground's barriers exploded and armed men with guns entered, blocking the people's path and surrounding the entire ground.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Dick asked looking up at Bruce, small voice and big blue eyes reflecting every ounce of fear the little boy's feeling. He clutched Bruce tightly and Bruce squeezed him back.

"It's the Joker's goons!" Barbara screamed as she got a clear look at the armed men with manic expressions on their faces. "Daddy it's the Joker!"

Jim frowned, confused. _That can't be right_ , he thought, _Batman caught the Joker three nights ago and if his body's condition is any indication he won't be able to go out of Arkham for at least three months._

Bruce frowned too, thinking of the same thing. _Damn, what is going on here?_ _ **I can't and I am not**_ _leaving Dick and_ _ **I can't change**_ _into Batman without exposing my identity plus I don't have my costume._ He felt his inner coat pocket as well as his pants' pocket, feeling slightly relieved of his few gadgets there. _**And where is Superman and Mare?**_

A single gunshot rung out and people automatically ducked upon hearing the sound. Bruce and Jim both poked their heads out to look at the source and found a scary sight. People, especially and mostly _kids_ , we're cowering away from the goons everywhere, they were slowly getting herded into a small circle at the center of the ground where more goons were waiting. Some reporters of course, will always be reporters despite their situation and were filming the whole scenario. Harley Quinn stood atop the debris of the stage holding out a gun and her hammer on the other hand. She had a crazy grin on her face as usual, but there is _something_ wrong with her.

"BATMAAAAAN! COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE~!" Harley sing- sang at the top of her lungs. "COME ON ITS ALREADY DARK ENOUGH FOR YOU TO COME OUT RIGHT?! WHERE ARE YOU~?"

She stumbled on her perch a little but continued to shout for Batman. "BATMAN! COME OOOOUT~! I GOT INNOCENT PEOPLE HERE! AND I'M GONNA SHOOT THEM ONE BY ONE UNTIL YOU SHOW YOURSELF!"

Bruce and Jim's eyes widened, this is _bad_. Harley Quinn sounded serious and she looks out of her mind more than ever. Her eyes were wide and dilated, red rings surrounding them, and her maniacal grin was spread over her face more than the Joker's it _got_ to hurt. What are they going to do now? Police and fire trucks sirens sounded in the distance but it's a long way off. They don't know what Harley Quinn will do in that small span of time. They have to do _something_.

Another shot was released and all of them dropped to the ground. Harley was red in the face now as she screamed again, "BATMAN! I AM GETTING IMPATIENT! COME ON OUT OR THE NEXT BULLET WILL BE ON A KID'S HEAD! BATMAN COME OUT AND TAKE ME TO ARKHAM TOO! BRING ME BACK TO MY PUMPKIN! I WANT MY MISTAH J BACK!"

 _Is this what is this about?_ Bruce thought furiously. _She wants to be with The Joker? If that's so why is she doing something this large?_ Normally she will commit a crime enough to get his attention and get her to Arkham. _Something's seriously wrong with her tonight._

"Daddy, I'm scared." Dick cried, tears rolling off his eyes. "Where's Batman? Or Superman? Where is Aunt Mare?" Bruce looked down at him sadly, cursing himself internally for not being able to do anything. He got to protect Dick and the people here no matter what happens.

"BATMAAAAN~! I AM WAIT- _HEY!_ WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Harley swayed on her feet, flailing her arms wildly as the mountain of debris she stood upon started to move. "HEY! WHAT'S THE- _AHHHHH_!"

* * *

Superman bursts out of the rubble just beside Harley who had fallen on her butt. He floated heroically above the debris and the people instantly cheered at his appearance; relieved. _They were safe!_ In his arms, he was holding an unconscious Vicki Vale and one badly wounded Mayor. His unnatural blue eyes eyed the scene in front of him and scowled. _What's going on here?_

"IT'S SUPERMAN!" The crowd cheers despite being surrounded by armed men on all sides.

"HEY! YOU'RE NOT BATSY!" Harley screamed from her sit, gun pointed accusingly at Superman. "YOU'RE NOT EVEN FROM HERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU'RE _NOT_ THE ONE THAT I WANT! GO AWAY!"

Superman glared at the sight of the gun pointed at him and promptly melted it with his laser eyes. While Harley Quinn panicked over her burned hand and melted gun, he dropped the Mayor to the ground and handed her the unconscious woman.

"Go," Superman said to them. "Find someplace safe where you could hide."

Superman could see the hesitation in the Mayor's eyes, obviously worried about him, but then she shook her head and looks at him meaningfully before half- dragging and half- carrying the female reporter away from him.

Not far off from the destroyed stage, Bruce and Jim we're having a silent debate. Bruce was volunteering himself; _he's Batman (not that the Commissioner knows that) and he can run faster than Jim,_ and Jim was adamantly refusing him; _there was no way he will let_ _ **Bruce Wayne**_ _endanger his life, God only knows how much Gotham needs a person like him_.

Dick noticed their debate and his eyes widened, even more frightened. "Daddy you're not planning something reckless, are you?"

Barbara unburied her head out of his father's chest and looks up at him with wide eyes. " _You are?!_ "

Jim groaned internally. He kisses his daughter's forehead and hugs her tightly before promptly dropping her in Bruce's lap besides Dick. "This argument is _over_. **I am** going out there because I am a police it's **my** job. You stay put here _Mr. Wayne_ lest you got yourself killed. **You** protect the children." With that he run out of their hiding spot, effectively catching some of the goons' attention, they started shooting and chasing him instantly.

Barbara's scream of _Daddy_ was cut off as Bruce hastily covered her mouth with his hand. Tears streamed out of her wide blue eyes as she could only listen to the guns ringing shot after shot.

* * *

Harley jumped to her feet in surprise as gunshots rang throughout the ground. She whirled around and saw her goons chasing after a large man. She squinted and her eyes widened in delight as she saw that annoying, good-for- nothing, uptight man who calls himself the Commissioner of this freaking city. "Get him! Get him! GET HIIIM! HE CAN BE USED AS A MUCH MORE GREATER LEVERAGE AGAINST BATMAN! GET HIM!"

Harley grinned triumphantly; she can almost feel her impending victory- but apparently not her impending doom. She turned back around as she remembers that she got company, to her horror she found Superman flying a little meters towards her. She swung her hammer almost instinctively as he came within a feet from her and heard a satisfying _crack_ as Superman was thrown against the wall.

She breathes heavily, arm still in position from her throw, a slow maniacal grin splits her face as her wide eyes watches as Superman struggles to stands up nursing a broken jaw. She cackled a broken laugh. "HA! Take that Man of Steel you're nothing but- _ugh_!"

Harley feels like she's flying, only backwards. All too soon for her liking it stopped as her back hit something _hard_ and she dropped to the ground letting out a scream of pain. She looks up at Superman who was looking down at her with an uncertain look on his face.

 _Oh my_ , she grins up at him widely, _he's afraid of hitting a woman. This'll be fun._

She stood up and attacked him without thinking. But not before throwing a time bomb in a random direction.

* * *

Barbara had calmed down enough to watch silently as his father got caught and get dragged to the other victims. One goon, who is obviously enjoying this event far too much, smacked the back of her father's head with the hilt of his gun eliciting a pained _"Ow!"_ from her father before laughing hysterically. She hisses through clenched teeth. _Oh, that stupid goon is going to pay._

"Superman!" Dick suddenly exclaimed worriedly. Barbara and Bruce twisted around and saw as Superman got thrown against the wall from Harley's hammer. They all winced as a huge crater was made on the wall and as Superman struggled to get up.

A movement behind Superman caught Barbara's eyes and she whispered-shout excitedly to Bruce as she points towards the retreating figures. "It's Aunt Mare and Vicki Vale! They need help!"

She turns to Bruce who has his lips in a tight line, eyes hard and brows furrowed fully, obviously thinking furiously. His arms tighten around Dick before sighing resignedly. He looks down at Dick forlornly, kisses his head before handing him to her. He starts to get up but not before putting a strict face and warning them. _**"Stay here. Stay safe. Stay silent. Do not go anywhere else."**_ He suddenly disappeared like he blended into the shadows.

Barbara blinked. _Did that just happened? Probably a trick of the light, er, dark._

" _Daddy…"_ Dick said too softly that Barbara tightens her hug on him. _Oh this poor little angel,_ Barbara thought as she looks worriedly at Dick. His voice, _oh his voice_ , it contains too much sadness, it's too frightened, too _broken_ and dejected that it sounds like the cruel world had abandoned him all _alone._

"Shh, Dickie I'm here… I'm here, it's okay, it's okay…" Barbara whispered soothingly to the boy and hugging him more tightly.

Dick's small smile was the last thing she saw before everything went to hell.

There was a loud BOOM and then there's nothing but the heat as she flew in the air until the darkness consumed her.

* * *

Bruce walked quickly and quietly towards the Mayor and the reporter. He stuck to the shadows almost out of habit but mostly because it's the best way to get to them unharmed and without attracting the goons' attention. From this distance, he can see Mare half- carrying, half- dragging Vicki Vale by her arms who was still unconscious; he can see Mare getting weaker by the second as she kept stumbling in her feet. He quickened his pace.

He heard Mare's labored breathing before he reach them. "Mare!"

Mare started and looked around for him. "Bruce?!"

Bruce emerged out of the shadows he's hiding and rushed towards them. He easily scooped Vicki Vale up and threw her over his shoulder and then wrapped an arm around Mare's waist to support her. Mare wrapped her own arm across Bruce's shoulders and leaned against him slightly as they walked (Bruce slightly dragging her).

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked Mare as he saw the large gash running across her forehead with blood flowing freely from it.

Mare nod and winced immediately, internally regretting the action she made. "…I'm fine; Superman protected us from most of it. Where are the others? Did everyone escaped?"

Bruce shook his head, eyes scanning somewhere near they can hide. "Dick and Barbara are hiding, Jim got caught as he provided the distraction Superman needed to put you two down, and some people are taken as hostages." Mare sighed sadly.

Finally, Bruce spotted the trailer where the host and performers got ready earlier. It's upturned now but it can still provide as a good cover. He hurriedly went there as he can, with Mare close to collapsing and leaning more against him than walking. Once they reached it, he gently set Vicki Vale down and help Mare to sit up straight as he ripped his coat (Alfred will throw a fit, this is pretty expensive even for them) to make a makeshift bandage for her head.

"Stay here I'll go get Dick and Barbara." He told Mare who nods slightly at him. He was literally meters away when he saw something suspicious dropped not far from where the kids are hiding. Then, another huge explosion happened before his eyes.

"DICK!"

He ran into the fire without thinking.

* * *

Superman kept dodging Harley's punches, her bat long since broken and forgotten. It was ingrained him not to hurt woman since he was a child, but dang it, this woman is testing his patience and control. He saw her threw something before they engage in a dance of punches, but it didn't register in his mind that it might be a bomb until another explosion happened near them. His eyes widen in shock, and then narrowed dangerously at Harley who smiled innocently at him. Not left much of a choice, nor time, he uses all of his super speed into the blazing heat before the explosion reach its climax. He spotted two small figures thrown away by the explosion to opposite directions. He set his jaw determinedly and speeds over to the nearest one from him. It was a girl, with hair as red as the flames around them, and she's unconscious. Swiftly, he turned around for the other figure and added a burst of speed. He's within reach from the boy when something huge and black in a vague shape of a human enveloped the boy in a protective ball before the flames surrounded them.

They rolled to the ground, with Superman's cape singeing and his body bent protectively over the three figures, until he hit another row of chairs and they stopped rolling. Superman groaned and pushed himself up to his arms, dazed. _God_ , his head _hurts_ due to the ringing in his ears. He vaguely heard the police and the ambulance arriving, more people screaming, Harley laughing maniacally with her goons who had regained consciousness as they fired off their guns and threw more explosives. Since when does Harley use explosives as a weapon anyway?

Something, or rather someone, groans and shifts beneath him. Superman's breath hitched as the figure's legs unintentionally brushed near something… sensitive. He closed his eyes as he shook his head, trying to regain his bearings. He heard the figure's breath beneath him silently hitched in a very embarrassed way and he opened his eyes to see why.

Once he opened his eyes, Superman's recently gathered bearings instantly scattered away with the wind.

Superman found himself staring into a perfect shade of a mixture of midnight blue and navy blue eyes. They were deep and soulful, as if the eyes had seen terrible, terrible things and have somehow managed to keep seeing beautiful things anyway. Superman felt a familiar tug in his gut, drawing himself closer to the man beneath him, and before he knew it he was drowning in the sea of blue… which has the exact same shade of the colour blue that surrounds the moon… the one he kept staring up at night…

 _He couldn't breathe._

 _Him,_ _ **Superman**_ _, couldn't. breathe._ _ **Why does it feel like being near a Kryptonite?**_

It was like watching a movie in slow motion. Everything around him slowly stopped moving, sounds cease to exist, and suddenly his world is narrowing down to those deep pools of luscious navy blue.

And nothing exists anymore except for those tantalizing blue eyes, framed by thick and long, dark lashes- those eyes are like an ocean during a storm, pulling him deeper into him and drowning him in swirls of blue and ranging indescribable emotions, making his head throbs, making his heart pound faster almost like its aching for _someone_ , making his blood sing in… _pleasure_.

 _He couldn't pull away._

 _He doesn't even want to._

Something in those eyes are calling to him; beckoning him to move closer…and something within him is responding, impatient even to the point it's roaring within him _to move_. To _pull_ him closer to him, to _trap_ him in his arms and to _never_ let him go… _ **ever**_ …

Vaguely, he's aware of the provocative position they are in. Superman has his arms pinned above the man's head, with the man lying completely beneath him and their legs tangled together. The only barrier between their chests was the unconscious small boy lying above the man's chest. Still, Superman couldn't help but notice how perfect the man seems to mould into him. The man fits perfectly in every nook and crannies his body seems to have, as the cliché phrase goes, the man fits into him like a puzzle. It doesn't help that one of the man's arm was wrapped around his neck, and the other one was pressed against his chest, right above his rapidly beating heart, as if preventing Superman from crushing the child between them.

But he couldn't and wouldn't move, he's frozen in his spot and continuously drowning in those magnetic azures, because he's afraid that if he moved, whatever is happening will be broken… _and will leave him broken as well_.

Ever so slowly, without breaking whatever is happening between them, he studies the man in front of him. And _dang it_ , because he was _so, so beautiful_ ; probably the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes upon on.

He guess that the man in front of him was younger than him by a year or two, almost as tall as him only he's a couple or more inches taller, and he _is_ very muscular; without even using his x-ray vision he can see his muscles straining underneath his expensive looking suit… He focused on his face before his thought goes elsewhere _dangerous_ …His dark chestnut hair, almost black, was styled to the side framing his handsome face perfectly. He has chiselled cheekbones and a firm jaw, his pouty, kissable lips were opened slightly almost beckoning him to… He focused back on his hypnotizing navy blue eyes. _Oh such a wonderful colour on a beautiful man…_

He took a deep breath and his scent reaches him; he smells clean and of expensive cologne; a hint of midnight and roses and milk, and he still… _couldn't breathe._ He feels like he's staring at **his** world that he couldn't live **without**.

Superman's heart constricts painfully. This man painfully reminds him of his lost beloved.

The little boy in the man's arms shifted and he's suddenly reminded why he came here in the first place.

And just like that… _the spell was broken_. The man moved his focus back to his son, and Superman felt an oddly hollow feeling in his chest as those beautiful blues were suddenly gone from his vision.

" _Daddy…"_ A broken and scared voice said from underneath him that he started. The little boy wakes up and opened his large baby blue eyes.

All of a sudden, Superman felt his world begins to _crack_. His mind started to drown as multiple emotions rose within him, all of them trying to get his attention fist.

 _Daddy_ … the child called the man Daddy. Shit, the man is married.

Superman tried to rationalize his thinking. Of course he is, he got a child _. Why on earth are you suddenly… upset over a stranger's marital status?_ Superman closes his eyes once again, hiding the pain in them. Of course he's upset; of course he feels his heart break again, **of course**.

He heard the man comforting his child lovingly, saying sweet nothings to him in Romani that Superman barely understood as his mind is drifting away. It took tremendous effort, but Superman managed to pull himself away from the man and his son.

He doesn't know why, but even though he could feel his heart breaking, a sense of protectiveness− hell it's actually bordering on _possessiveness_ − rose within him. He has this sudden urge to protect the man and the child from any harm, _no matter what it takes_.

Without sparing the man on the ground another glance, Superman flew away from them.

If he did, Superman has a huge possibility to see the man's disappointed face.

* * *

Superman eyes the scene from above; the hostages are gone; escaped to the safety of the police and medics or still in hiding. Harley and three of her goons are scattered in the grounds, running and shooting or just basically toying with the police force. Every once in a while, Harley will pull a grenade from her pocket and threw it randomly, or will pull out a bottle of beer and take a swig, laughing drunkenly all the while. He shook his head. This _is_ over.

Superman took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Rage was building within him. Rage directed at himself: for remembering, for hoping.

It didn't work.

With all the surrounding sounds muted to him, Superman dove down and attacked Harley and her remaining goons ruthlessly.

* * *

Barbara woke up to his father's voice calling her frantically. _Gee Dad, can't I have another five minutes? I need my beauty sleep._

But then she heard a smaller voice; _crying_ out her name that she snaps her eyes open and shot up straight. _Oh my God, why on earth the earth is spinning? And ouch, my head hurts._

"Easy darling…" her father's voice said as he came and swam in her vision. She felt his rough hands on her shoulders as he gently pushes her down on the semi- cold ground, she could feel the heat from the explosions warming up her body and the ground. _Wait a minute…ground? Explosions? The small voice? I am not in my bedroom! I'm…_ she groaned as memories came flashing back at her. _Wait… where_ _ **is**_ _that small voice? Where's Dick?_

Panicking, Barbara shot up straight again and gasped. _"Dick!"_

"I'm right here, Barbara."

Barbara looks up so fast that her head spins much faster than before and she almost fell back to the ground if not for her father catching her. Her vision double, tripled, and doubled again until _finally_ she can see clearly. Dick was clinging tightly to his Dad, and Mr. Wayne was clutching his son protectively. She would have 'aww'-ed again at the sight had her head stops pounding.

"Are you alright?" Her father asks worriedly. She nods her head and then shook it furiously to erase the cobwebs in her mind. She looks around and a gasp escaped her lips. She couldn't believe what she's seeing.

Simultaneous gasps followed hers, and based on that alone, Barbara could tell that they feel the same way as she does.

They all watched as Superman pounded the villains to the ground, before he threw _all_ of them into the air… and catch them just to smash them to the ground. Superman raised an arm to wipe the non- existent sweat from his forehead. Dang, the alien wasn't even out of breath.

Barbara felt a shiver run down her spine. It wasn't because she witnessed something like that, it wasn't because she knew that Superman seems pissed, but it's because of Superman's cold, cold eyes...

* * *

Lois and Jimmy were gaping at Superman. This is the very first time they saw the meta- human on a… rampage? Lois shook her head as she tried to suppress the shivers raking through her body. _Clark, what's wrong?_

This is the first time she saw the man mad.

To say it was scary was an understatement.

Superman's face was like a Greek statue: cold, hard and emotionless.

And oh, his eyes are so, so cold. _They weren't like that before._

While it was true that Superman seems mad, and the way he fought today was practically ruthless compared to his previous fights before, Lois couldn't help but internally applaud his friend from stopping once he saw Harley and her goons practically on their way to their death beds.

Medics run in, surrounding the falling villains and the rest of the hostages.

Once again, the world was in motion.

* * *

Superman stood to the side as medic and the GPD rushed all around him. He has his eyes closed and was breathing in a rhythmic pattern, trying to diffuse the remaining anger left in his system. He honestly doesn't know what happened. All he knows was that he was angry and he needed an outlet. Harley and her goons just happened to be that outlet.

"I must thank you Mr. Superman, for saving this day."

Superman's eyes snapped open and he turned around, finding himself facing the big man who served as his distraction before him. The red headed girl from earlier was beside him, her arms were wrapped around his waist and he has an arm around her shoulders. The man glanced down at the girl before smiling gratefully at Superman.

"And for saving my daughter."

Superman shook his head, smiling slightly. "It was nothing. Besides, I owe you my thanks too. If it wasn't for you-"

"It's part of my job. Don't worry about it." The man smiled reassuringly at him. "My name's Commissioner Gordon by the way and this is my daughter Barbara."

"Thank you for saving me and my friend earlier, Mr. Superman." The little girl chirped.

"You're welcome dear." Superman bent down to her level and smiled warmly at her. "How's your little friend by the way? Where is he?"

"He's fine; he's with Mr. Wayne now, look!"

 _Wayne? As in_ _ **Bruce Wayne**_ _?_ Superman straightened and turned to look at the direction she pointed. He saw the beautiful man earlier, holding the little boy tightly in his arms. The sight somehow captivated him and he subconsciously took a step towards them when a _flash_ went off at his side. Several flashes followed immediately and he flinched slightly at the lights. Too late, he was surrounded by the reporters bombarding him with questions after questions. He glanced to his side, and found that the Commissioner and the Mayor (who went to thank him but the press got to him first) were also surrounded together with him. Barbara had thankfully and luckily slipped off unnoticed.

Superman sighed inwardly and smiled for the cameras, answering their questions as fast and much as possible. Truthfully, his mind and ears were focused on _someone_ else. He was itching to go to the little boy earlier and check on him.

A familiar brunette forced her way through the throng of her fellow reporters until she stood in front of Superman. Louis. Superman mentally breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Lois and Jimmy unharmed. However, he was harshly brought back to reality when his eyes met Lois.

Oh, he got a lot of explaining to do later.

"Superman!" Lois beamed at him. "How _nice_ to see you here! How- _ugh!_ "

Superman winced inwardly as another reporter shoved Lois out of the way, whether purposefully or not he could not tell. Lois nearly screamed in frustration, but the expression in her eyes was enough to pin Superman in his place.

Superman didn't argue. He felt all of the conflicting emotions within him drained out of his system. The urge to go somewhere else than answer the reporters' questions vanished.

"So what can you say about saving this night, Mr. Superman, sir?"

Superman beamed at him and the cameras flashes more furiously. He answered the press vigorously, smiling here and there. At one point, his super hearing picks up a limousine arriving in the scene, and the beautiful man and his child walking away from the chaos. Superman forced himself not to look, not to care.

He stayed put on where he is and let the man go.

* * *

Bruce was murmuring sweet nothings in Dick's ear as he held him tightly. Sometimes in Romani **(2),** and sometimes in English. Either way it always goes like this:

"Shhh…Dickie, I'm here…"

"Don't leave me…don't leave me again…"

" _Never_. _Again_. "

"Stay with me…"

"Always."

"Daddy…"

"I'm here, my little bird…"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Dick was curled against his chest tightly, and he refused to let go of Bruce ever since they reunited after Superman saved him, and Bruce refused to let go of him either. That's why there's a paramedic stomping her feet away from them, frustrated by their lack of cooperation. But they both have attained minor wounds only, nothing Alfred couldn't fix.

Tear tracks shone on Dick's pale face, his eyes closed as he drifts off to sleep after exhausting himself from crying. Bruce, in his whole life, never felt so _guilty,_ not even when he was caught stealing Alfred's cookies when he was nine. Just one look at his little angel he feels painful stabs in his heart.

 _I shouldn't have left him_ , he bemoaned inwardly. _I should have been there the whole time to protect him._ _**I almost lost him…**_

Dick's fists curls more tightly in his coat for a second before relaxing again. He looks paler than usual, but otherwise he still looks like the doll he is. Long, dark lashes touching his cheek, pinkish lips in an adorable pout, and his messy hair framing his face perfectly. Bruce presses a firm and loving kiss on his forehead before resuming whispering soothing words to his son and rocking him gently. Alfred should be here soon…

Distantly, Bruce heard cameras flashing and the press clamouring over the Man of Steel. For some unexplainable reason, an invisible shiver went down Bruce's spine as he heard _his_ voice. The voice sounds like cool water washing over his skin, relaxing his tense muscles, and wrapping him…

Bruce shook his head, _now is not the time to reminisce_.

He heard the familiar sound of his limousine rolling into the entrance and waited until Alfred got out of the driver's side, a worried expression decorating his aging face. Bruce smiled tightly at him as he walks towards the limousine.

He didn't look back.

* * *

 **A/N** : WHOOOHOOOO~! It's finished~! ^_^ Whatcha' say? Whatcha' say? LOONG isn't it? xD Anyways, I'm tired, you're tired, and my arms are aching from all the typing I've done. Goodmornight guys~! (Because I am uploading this at 3:30 in the morning guys, sheesh) _**Reviews puhleeeease~!**_

 **Ps.** I'm going back to school on Monday so uploading might be a little problem :( .

 **Footnotes:**

 **1)** I so suck at speeches.

 **2)** I don't speak Romani so just imagine that they do speak Romani sometimes. xD

 **Replies:**

 **Ficker:** I'm guessing you're a new reader of mine so I'm gonna explain this to you: Originally, this story already has 16 chapters, 2 of those are author's note. I'm currently rewriting the story, so I put that very last chapter as a note to the readers to update them of, well, the updates xD I'm sorry if you got confused. Aaand I don't remember threatening anyone to review~ xD Begging, YES. Did you got threaten by the amount of fictional characters I imagine to surround my imagination fortress? xD

 **Wildtrance:** Your wish is my command~


	6. Chapter 6: Today I've Discovered That

**Disclaimer:** If I own DC Comics there will be a lot of DaddyBat moments. I also do not own any fandom, story or series that made a cameo in this story due to the author's wild and inconsistent imagination.

 **A/N:** Some POV's might be confusing and I'll try to fix it next time. :) And so sorry for the long wait…. LONG CHAPTER AHEAD. Do leave a review if you can!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Today I've discovered that…**

 _The Next Day_

To say that Richard Thomas Wayne is bored must be the understatement of the year. He's dying, absolutely wretched and in despair as he lay on the sofa with absolutely nothing to do! He heaved a sigh; the sound seemed to take too much effort to make, and he deflated further in the sofa. His baby blue eyes flickered to the floor-to-ceiling glass windows; he could perfectly see Mr. Sun decided to bless Gotham City with his rarely seen rays; the outside world shining warmly, birds happily flitting through the trees- it was such a perfect day to go outside and play with Mother Nature. Alas, he's stuck alone inside this humongous mansion. With absolutely nothing to do, did he already mention that?

The boy's large baby blue eyes landed on the clock. 8:39 am, the clock says. That means his Daddy and his grandfather figure had been gone for two hours already, and he won't be expecting them to be back for another 5 hours. You might be wondering where the adults went. Dick is wondering about that too. Bruce and Alfred had dashed out of the house once Bruce opened the daily newspaper and told Dick sadly and firmly to stay inside the house.

Ever since the incident at the concert Bruce had been even more protective; he won't let the child out of his sight for more than five seconds, and now Dick is not even allowed to go out to the manor grounds without adult supervision- seriously! But if Dick is being honest he completely understands where Bruce is coming from; the concert incident had been indeed scary, he now has an additional collection to his nightmares. The only bright spot that day is when he meets Barbara, Aunt Mare, Uncle Jim and Superman.

Hmmm, Barbara… now that's a nice idea. Maybe Dick can call her? But wait, no, scratch that he doesn't know her number. He should totally ask his Daddy later for Barbara's number.

 _What to do, what to do now?_ The little boy thought.

The little boy suddenly perks up as an idea popped into his head. He could watch the TV! As he stood up to get the remote something crunched loudly beneath his feet. Dick froze; that wasn't his Batplane or Batmobile right? His sure his Daddy would be pretty mad if he broke it. Gulping, the little boy dared to look down.

It was the newspaper.

Perhaps in their rush earlier, Bruce had brought the newspaper accidentally to the living room and had forgotten all about it.

Dick cocked his head to the side; curious. He picked up the paper and sat back on the sofa; his back straight and cleared his throat (or at least tried to) before flipping the paper to the front page- exactly the way what he saw his Daddy does every morning.

A picture of them greeted him. It was taken at the backstage, where he was sleeping peacefully while his Daddy sang him a lullaby in Romani. Dick looks below the picture to read the caption of the article: The King of Gotham cradling the Little Prince of Gotham to sleep! Cocking his head to the side, the little boy frowned; they have a prince in Gotham? Bummer, they didn't get the chance to meet him that would be so cool. Dick flipped through the newspaper but all he saw was pictures of them, Superman and the concert incident. He doesn't saw a single picture of the said Little Prince- wonder what he looks like? With a sigh he closed the newspaper and proceeded to get the remote. What a boring thing to read! Dick was thoroughly amazed at his Daddy right now because he can finish reading the whole thing every morning.

Once he got the remote the little boy settled back on the plush sofa and switched the TV on. Superman's face greeted him this time. It was a recap of his interview earlier this day for apparently saving a woman from being kidnapped. The little boy leaned forward instantly, a smile on his lips as he watched Superman answer questions after questions and then frowned, his little eyebrows drawing near together. There's something…wrong with Superman. He squinted and his eyes instantly met Superman's unearthly blue eyes through the TV, the little boy let out a gasp as he realised Superman wasn't really focusing in any of the cameras, or to anything for that matter. Superman's eyes are distant, glassy and full of sadness like he's missing something.

The little boy slumped back on the sofa, his own eyes becoming glassy and distant. He felt a pang of sadness and hastily switched the channel. The little boy knows that look very well; he sees it in Bruce's and Alfred's eyes whenever they look at the portrait of Martha and Thomas Wayne hanging above the fireplace. He couldn't bear to look at Superman; it really hurts seeing him like that for some unknown reason.

He broke away from his thoughts when he heard the Scooby- doo theme song came on and his head snapped up. A grin threatens to break his face into two as he started to bounce up and down to the upbeat song. He loves Scooby-doo! Thoughts completely forgotten he gave his full attention to the show and paid attention to the clues the team kept finding, hoping he can solve the mystery himself before the team does. Currently, the team is now searching the old, huge, and castle-like mansion…that somewhat looks like the manor he's currently residing on…The boy sat up straight, his whole body brightening with his suddenly thrilling epiphany.

And come to think of it he had never roamed the whole manor before; it was just impossibly large for him. How can Alfred clean the whole manor anyway all by himself? But if Alfred can do it, the little boy is sure he can do it too! He's going to search for the manor's mysteries and solve it!

Giddily, he jumped out of the sofa, switched the TV off and run to his room where he grabbed his Batman plushie to be his partner.

* * *

An hour later the little boy found himself walking inside his Daddy's huge study, his expression eager for an adventure. So far he had discovered where Alfred hid ALL of his sugary treats (HAHA!), managed to eat some of them, and had finally found out where the attic is. He pauses at Bruce's chair and gazes at it sadly; he badly misses his Daddy but didn't let it deter him as he roams the study, looking at it like he'd never seen it before... Finally he came to a stop before the grandfather's clock.

 _There's nothing in here!_ He thought. He leaned against the clock and almost immediately jumped away as he felt the clock move a little. Dick frowned up at it; it must be really old. He turned around and exited the room. He really should explore that huge attic.

All Dick found in the attic are musty old furniture and photo albums and oh how he loved the photos! The little boy was sitting on the floor, his Batman plushie besides him, and his hair getting gently tousled by the wind coming from the window he opened earlier. He had found his Daddy's baby album and was giggling all throughout the time he's flipping it. His Daddy is so adorable! As he was nearing the end, a picture fluttered out of the album. Dick picked it up and gushed. It was a picture of Alfred holding baby Bruce, it was so cute! Alfred even got that twinkle in the eye when he's truly happy. Dick stared at it for a moment and decided to bring it downstairs; he's sure his Daddy and Alfred would be happy to see it. He was about to pocket it when the wind blew and took it away from his grasp. Panicking, Dick jumped up and ran after it until it flew inside a huge wardrobe. Dick hastily flung open the wardrobe's doors and found the picture lying innocently below the dusty clothes hanging inside. Just as he bent down to pick it up, a cold, cold draft of wind blew from nowhere inside the wardrobe. Dick stared wide- eyed with his wind swept hair at the supposedly wooden back of the wardrobe. Just where on earth that wind did came from? He can't see behind all of the musty, thick clothes… but there shouldn't be anything behind those clothes but the back panel of the wardrobe right? Dick bit his lower lip as he pocketed the picture and stepped inside of the wardrobe. He raised both of his arms before him, as if he was playing ghost, to grope something whatever was before him that he couldn't see− preferably the back of the wardrobe. He pushes his way between the clothes, coughing a little when the dusts shifts and tickles his nose and throat, and slowly stepped further inside the wardrobe.

* * *

The next he knew… cold wind blew at him from all sides and he has to shield his face from the harsh winds before everything settled around him. When he lowers down his arms, his eyes widen when pure white greeted him. Snow was falling thickly around him, on the ground, on the trees; on the bushes and leaves… everything was covered with snow! It was beautiful! Dick felt like he stepped into a winter wonderland! Amazed, Dick stepped further away from where he is and into the snow, he shivered in both joy and cold went his feet touched the snow beneath him. A bubble of laughter burst out from him as he twirled around, loving the feeling of the falling snow kissing his skin. He looked back and only saw the dark outlines of the clothes hanging inside the wardrobe. Hmm, it wouldn't hurt to explore a little more wouldn't it?

He turned around and spotted a huddled figure making his way through the thick snow. It was a man, thin and lean, it seems like he was holding something between his arms. What's even more peculiar is that between his bushy, curly hair, there seems to be two, short horns poking out of it… and his pants… is that actually his legs? Why is it covered with fur?

Curious, Dick went after the figure.

( **A/N:** Lol, that's not actually what, had happened. Can you guess where the Winter Wonderland that Dick found is? xD)

* * *

The next thing he knew… his foot felt like it missed something, more like a step, and he found himself falling down a _loooooooooong_ set of cold, cold stairs. Dick grunted and cried out in pain as bruises started to decorate his body, scratches and wounds inflicting themselves on him. He tried to stop himself from falling further, but his momentum won't stop or give him enough time to grab hold of something. His head hit the stairs multiple times and he could feel blood dripping down his head and other limbs. His hips hurt, and his arms felt awkward. Dick is beyond dizzy, he feel like he could puke his guts and blood out if he was given a chance to, and his body is starting to feel numb from all the battery it's going through. He closed his eyes and just waited for the pain to stop…He didn't even get the chance to scream as he suddenly felt himself plummeting too fast, tears streaming up from his tightly closed eyes as all he can see is darkness…

He landed on something soft.

Numb with pain, Dick pried his eyes open, he could barely make out anything though…and sleep was calling strongly to him…so he closes his eyes once again…

* * *

Bruce was thoroughly pissed, yet relieved at the same time. Don't argue how he can, he's Batman, he can do both. Right now he and Alfred are on their way home after long hours of fixing the unwanted spotlight on his son by the daily newspaper. They couldn't reach the manor any sooner; both of them are itching to arrive since they hated leaving their baby bird alone. But they have to.

"I still can't believe they made Dick the whole focus of the newspaper." Bruce muttered angrily. "Even if it's for a good cause."

"That makes two of us, sir." Alfred replied.

"It's unbelievable, I understand that the kids don't want to be reminded of the incident or be on the front page of the newspaper but focusing on Dick as their cover? _Hmph!_ They even made an article about how much Dick and I look so alike. Of course, we do! He's my biological son. Our handsomeness runs in our blood, and it isn't exactly a new fact, why do they always make it a big deal on how "good" we look like?"

Alfred didn't reply, partly he doesn't know what to say to that, and frankly because he's still tired by the ruckus Bruce caused at the Gotham's Gazette, he thought that Dick had finally brought him back to shape, apparently though he thought wrong. Bruce was unaware of his butler's lack of response since he decided to brood.

The newspaper was a shock so early in the morning. There was absolutely _nothing_ in there that wasn't about his son. _His son_. There was even an article about Dick's brand of clothes during the concert, an article dedicated solely to his adorableness (he is so gonna keep that article, the only good thing about that newspaper), an article how Dick appeared at the stage, another one for how he behaved during the concert before the concert, etc. Talk about priorities! How dare they use his son as a cover without his permission?

It was understandable that he stormed into the publishing company early this morning demanding for an explanation, his intimidating figure daunting everyone near him− especially since he got an equally intimidating butler at his back. The Editor- in- chief came out to greet him and instantly cowered away from his harsh glare paired with Alfred's cool, angry eyes. In the end, he explained to them through his stuttering that the children at the incident requested that they don't want to be put into the highlights of the newspaper since they don't need more publicity, and that the newspaper team had brainstormed for an effective cover for them. The solution? His son. After all, what's the next best thing to the incident other than Bruce Wayne's only son's first public appearance (which actually turned into a disaster− but was personally saved by Superman− but that was beside the point said the Editor and Bruce nearly strangled him for it)? That meeting shouldn't have lasted long since Bruce finally accepted their reason and making them promise (threatened) to ask him first next time, he and Alfred were about to leave when the first phone rang...followed by the other…and another...

Soon all the phones in the publishing company were ringing and people were scrambling to answer them. Bruce could only blink at the sudden chaos around him and was about to leave again when he was stopped by the editor shouting after him.

"Mr. Wayne! The people of Gotham loved your son! They loved the Little Prince of Gotham!"

 **WHAT?!**

Turns out the calls are from people from different parts of Gotham and some are even calls from the neighbouring cities, such as Star City and Metropolis, and are all asking them one thing: more about the Little Prince of Gotham. Bruce was apparently moved up to being the King of Gotham ever since he got Dick, making Dick the little prince. He adamantly refused the title; personally, he likes the sound of the White Knight of Gotham better than the King of Gotham. And if he's not mistaken, Alfred's immaculate moustache just twitched a bit. He glared at him.

The editor kept pestering, pleading and begging him to tell him more about Dick. Bruce was seriously considering strangling the editor if not for the noise around him; more calls about requesting to know Dick a little more. Bruce was absolutely refusing to give anything about his son; he doesn't remember how it happened but the next thing he knew Lucius and Mare got involved and where there beside him, discussing the pros and cons of the situation to him. The 'meeting' was lasting for hours and it kept dragging on and on. It was giving Bruce a massive headache and he wanted nothing more but to go home and cuddle Dick close to him until they both fall asleep. And probably dream of staring to some amazing unearthly blue eyes and strong, muscular arms wrapped around them...

In the end, he was harassed, pressured and wrestled into giving up a few photos of Dick in his phone and telling them a minuscule detail about how great and lovable his son is and reluctantly promises to release a few photos of Dick after every few months so the publishing company can leak it into the public. After that they were free to go and he nearly runs to the exit to escape the place as fast as possible.

* * *

 _Noisy… why is it so noisy?_ Dick fidgets in his sleep, he was so comfortable in his bed and he wants to sleep more, but the noise kept going on around him. Plus, his body sore all over. What happened to him? Wait a minute, he remembers falling down a set of stairs and then…

Eyes snapping open, Dick sat straight up. Breathing heavily as his eyes and head swam around for a bit until they righted themselves. He looked around and found himself in some sort of a medical bay; another bed was next to him and different medical equipment was around the room. He scrunched his eyebrows, he landed in a hospital? But how...He looked up and found a tiny hole in the ceiling, surrounded by bats glaring down at him for disturbing their sleep. He waved cheerily back at them.

What on earth is this place? Where is this even? This place… looks cool!

A grin threatening to split his face into two, he gingerly climbed down the bed to his feet and exited the room. A gasp escaped his lips as he gazed at the enormous dark cave he found himself in. A huge computer was mounted against the far wall, there's a giant coin and oh my gods a DINOSAUR! He stepped further into the cave while looking wide- eyed at everything, somehow he felt safe here and didn't mind the dark. His head snapped up to the ceiling when he heard low chitterling sounds.

Bats, _lots_ of bats, were chattering on the ceiling, fluttering their wings to the sides while hanging upside down, and as he gazed up at them he bumped into something cold. And hard. He tears his gaze away from the ceiling-ful of bats and found he hit a glass case holding...Oh. My. Gods. Of. Olympus. _It's Batman!_ Err, he means, it's Batman's costume! It's Batman's costume! How cool is this?! Whoah! Dick openly gaped at the beautiful, imposing costume, his eyes drinking in every detail of the suit, it's funny really how much his Daddy and Batman seems to have the same physique. He caught sight of a reflection on the glass of a rather magnificent car behind him and he whirled around, eyes locking on the _Batmobile_. He all but run towards it while squealing happily. He examined every inch of the car and was amazed at the similarities of it between his own Batmobile which his Daddy created for him. He grinned proudly, wow; his Daddy got a great eye for details. How he wished he could get to ride in it!

Beep.

Dick froze in his admiration for the Batmobile and look around. Where that sound did came from?

You have a new message.

He turned slowly towards the direction of the computer as the electronic female voice faded out and as it glowed to life, it's light barely illuminating the dark cave revealing various equipment Dick didn't know what was for and other cool things. The computer screen blinked out the email to the side and was now showing a new window asking for the password. Dick walked towards it almost reverently... Batman's computer...the _Batcomputer_...whoah...He stops in front of it and briefly wondered what Batman's password could be. He sighed, that would be cool to know...wait is that his Dad's expensive cologne? He sniffed again, and again, his pert nose moving like a dog's until his sense of smell led him to the plush leather chair in front of the Batcomputer. Dick gingerly climbed atop the chair and pressed his nose to the backrest; he inhaled deeply and smelled the tell-tale signs of sweat, some blood and antiseptic, more leather and yes, a hint of his Daddy's expensive cologne. Huh, Daddy and Batman use the same cologne? Cool! Another similarity and _oh..._

Dick stared as he caught sight of his own smiling face eternally frozen in a picture staring back at him. He can see his huge baby blue eyes brimming with laughter as his mouth are indeed caught in a laughing motion. Dick's eyes widen as he recognized the picture; it was taken on his very first day on the manor. His Daddy had been ecstatic as he toured him proudly around the manor, telling stories on when and how it was built and about their great ancestors that Dick found it really amusing of his Daddy. That particular moment in the picture, Dick had pressed his mouth together tightly to stop himself from laughing out loud just to tease Bruce. His Daddy told him to just let it all out and plead and plead until he finally gave up and he burst out laughing, Bruce instantly whipped out a camera from who knows where and snapped a picture of him; grinning cheekily all the while. Dick smiled fondly and chuckled a little at the memory. Now the question is... How did Batman acquire that picture?

Unless...

Whirling the chair to face the computer properly, Dick stared up the screen apprehensively. If his suspicions are correct then... With trembling fingers, Dick typed out what he guessed is the password...

Richard Thomas Wayne

( **A/N:** We all know that Batman's password isn't that too easy to guess, haha, but do roll with it for the story's sake.)

Almost instantly the window snapped shut and opened up a series of folders, windows, and other things too fast for Dick's eyes to follow. He slowly released a breath he didn't know he was holding; all things started to make sense now, why Bruce suddenly disappeared at night to work, why Alfred too seems to disappear at night, why did his Daddy suddenly have a bruise he certainly didn't have before, and all the things he had seen in the cave that was so familiar to his Daddy.

Because his Daddy is Batman.

 _His_ Daddy _is_ Batman.

 _Daddy is Batman._

A shocked expression settled on his face as the realization dawns on him and he stayed like that for a few moments...before he jumped out of his seat, letting out a whooping scream. Daddy is Batman! Oh gosh! He jumped around the cave in his excitement, and did a few acrobatics executions in almost every surface he touched; he doesn't care if he's waking up the bats in all the noise he's making, he's far too happy to care. He jumped, run, leaps, flip, slide and did a few other verbs as he explored the cave happily, still can't get over his discovery. Daddy is Batman! How AMAZING is that?! He somehow managed to get up in the ceiling and hung from a stalactite while screaming joyfully at the top of his lungs, a few bats flew away from him, startled out of their sleep and disturbed by his exuberant noise. Cheering and laughing, he let go of the stalactite as he swing himself towards the Dinosaur nearby, he did tuck midair and he slide inside the Dinosaur's mouth down to its throat and into its hollow belly. He laughed loudly, his laughs echoing throughout the hollow statue as he lay down suddenly too tired to move. He felt his eyes drooping slightly so he gathered his remaining energy and turned on his side and curled in himself; maybe he could sleep here for a while...just a few minutes...

* * *

"Master Bruce we had arrived."

Bruce was pulled out of his reveries as he heard Alfred's voice and the car came into a stop in front of the manor's front doors. He exited the car and Alfred quickly pulled away to take the car back to the garage. Bruce walked briskly to the front door, eager to see his son again and pull him close...

"DICK! I'm home!" He shouted as he entered the house.

Silence.

"Dick?" Bruce frowned, getting slightly worried. Normally Dick will come barrelling into him even before he got to step inside the manor- even those rare times that's Dick's upset with him. He went upstairs and checks the living room, Dick's not there. He went to his and Dick's bedroom only to find it empty, he went to the library next and his study to get the same results. Getting worried for real now, Bruce rushed around the house searching for his missing son.

"DICK! Where are you? Come out now, baby bird!" Bruce shouted, hoping his son just went to play around the manor like always. But the eerily resounding silence is unnerving. He runs downstairs just in time to see Alfred coming back from the garage.

"ALFRED! I can't find Dick anywhere!" He exclaimed, slightly out of breath. Alfred's eyes widen and instantly went to the kitchen. Bruce moved back upstairs, understanding Alfred's silent message that he'll search downstairs while Bruce handle the upper floors. Bruce scourges every room he passes vigorously, shouting Dick's name as he went but he still got no response. It seems like hours went by when he reaches the manor's top floor - the attic- when Alfred's voice rang in his earpiece.

"I'm afraid, Master Bruce that I can't find Master Dick anywhere down here."

Bruce's breath hitched as fear wormed its way into his heart. He didn't reply as he reached for the attic's door handle, wishing against anything that his son is in there, safe and sound. The door swung open easily for his liking, and revealed a childless room with an open window... the Batplushie he gave his son lay on the floor; forgotten.

Bruce feels like his knees are going to buckle under the sudden cold weight he's feeling. No, not his precious baby bird, no, no, no, not his son, God please...no...

He grabbed the plushie and run angrily downstairs. Oh he was going to make them pay, whoever they are, for hurting his son and taking him away from him, he's going to find them and make them wish they were never born. He passed Alfred as he made his way to his study. He clicked the mechanism around the grandfather's clock to reveal the hidden passageway and he instantly stormed towards the Batcave and run towards the Batcomputer...to found it open already. Bruce froze in his tracks...did the kidnappers also knew now that he's Batman? Is that why they took Dick? Is his identity compromised now? Alfred's steps going down to the Batcave startle him to action again and he check the computer quickly, surprised that absolutely nothing was out of place except that it's open and he got a new email from Barry Allen.

 _What's going on here?_ He thought angrily.

He shook his head, no, focus on finding Dick first. His son- _his world_ \- comes first. He opened up the tracking system on Dick's necklace and set them on finding Dick just as Alfred came to silently stand beside him.

Bruce tapped his fingers against the keyboard, willing the search to go faster; even thou not even more than a few seconds just passed. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the pointer on the computer quickly zeroed in on one location and Bruce held his breath. _Please let him be safe, let him be safe_...the pointer stopped in the Batcave's location.

He and Alfred stared at the computer. What? Bruce clicked a few more keys and willing the pointer to be more specific. After a few more seconds, there was no mistaking it, Dick is somewhere in the Batcave. Bruce and Alfred whirled around searching for any hiding spot where Dick could possibly be. Guided by some instinct, Bruce ran to the Dinosaur, quickly opening the hatch under the statue's belly and climbed inside it. He instantly spotted Dick, curled into his self while sleeping peacefully. Bruce almost sagged in relief as he quickly gathered his son in his arms and held him tight. Oh his precious little prince...

Apparently, he's squeezing him too tightly because Dick soon woke up; squirming. "Daaad~"

Bruce tried to rocked him gently back to sleep as he slowly made his way out of the statue but once Dick's sleepy baby blues met his half- worried, half- relieved navy blues he snapped alert instantly. Dick wrapped his tiny arms around Bruce's neck excitedly and tightly.

"You're Batman!"

Bruce tried to pry away his son's arms away from his esophagus but Dick's locked on tight. Dick kept laughing and squealing, "You're Batman!" Alfred stood to the side, obviously enjoying the father's futile attempts and Dick's happiness, the tension in his shoulders are gone now, greatly relieved upon seeing his grandson safe.

Bruce finally pulled Dick away a little bit, just enough to look over him. "Dick, how did you find this cave?"

"I went through a wardrobe and fell down a set of stairs." Dick answered too cheerily.

"What?" Alfred and Bruce exclaimed.

Grabbing Dick's arms, Bruce felt the blood draining from his face as he checked for any bruises and wounds and even any mild scratches on his son's body. He found none. A few fading bruises here and there and a huge bump on his head was obvious, but even that was waning. A lot of jagged holes and lines were heavily decorating Dick's clothes though, supposedly showing where he should have the wounds he had accumulated from his fall, but showing pale, white skin instead. "Dick, are you okay? How did you fall? Why did you fall? Where's the wardrobe? Is that the one from the attic? What are you even doing in there?!"

"Yes Daddy I'm fine. I was bored so I explored the manor and then I found the attic. A picture went into the wardrobe but there was wind coming from inside the wardrobe so I got curious and went inside it to check it out! It was so dark I didn't saw the stairs so boom! I fell and it hurts a lot!" Bruce's and Alfred's breaths hitched went unnoticed by the boy. "The next thing I knew I passed out on a bed over there and woke up in the same bed!" He whipped out a picture from his pocket and presented it to Bruce's face.

Bruce took the picture from his hands and smiled fondly. He handed it to Alfred whose eyes sparked in recognition before turning his attention back to his son.

"Dick, what were you thinking? Alfred and I were worried sick about you! We couldn't find you anywhere and I thought somebody had taken you or worse." Bruce said while pulling Dick close and burying his face on his son's soft hair.

"I'm sorry Daddy, but I just want to give that picture to you."

"Indeed, Master Dick. Thank you for this picture it is greatly appreciated but next time do not scare us like that ever again." Alfred said as he rubbed his knuckles gently on the boy's fluffy cheeks.

"Yes Dickie, thank you."

"I'm sorry to you too, Alfred. I promise it won't happen again."

"Very good Master Dick, now would you like to tell us what you did here in the cave?"

Bruce and Dick looked around, both of them just noticing some of the mess lying around the floor. Thankfully, nothing was broken. "Oh that, sorry, I was jumping around the cave because I was so happy that I discovered that Daddy is Batman."

Alfred nodded and Bruce asked. "How did you figured out it was me?"

Dick pointed to the glass containing his costume, the Batmobile, his chair, the picture of him, and the Batcomputer. "They were all similar to you!"

Bruce didn't know what he meant and decided not to ask. "You're the one who opened the Batcomputer? Nobody else? Nobody else has been in here?"

"Yes! Nobody but me!"

"How?"

"All of your computers' password in the manor is my name." Dick grinned cheekily up at him.

"Right. I'll change it instantly."

Dick's face fell and he couldn't help but laugh and nuzzle his face with Dick's. "Oh my little detective. Now Dick, you have to understand the danger-"

"I won't tell anyone."

"..."

"I swear I won't tell anyone. I know about secret aliases Daddy and the danger it brings to people who knew. Auntie Diana explained it all to me before~!"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Bruce pulled Dick even closer and hugged him really tight. "Don't ever scare me like that Dickie, I thought I lost you for real..."

Dick hugged him back. "I'm so sorry Daddy. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not." Bruce kissed his son's forehead firmly and started murmuring sweet nothings to his ear.

"I hate to interrupt this moment, but Master Bruce we have visitors coming over in an hour, remember?"

Bruce sighed softly in his son's hair. "Right. We'll be upstairs Alfred just give us a moment."

Alfred nodded and walked out of the cave. Bruce looked down at his tiny child and smiled fondly. He really didn't know what he would do if Dick was taken away from him...

As if reading what's on his mind, Dick placed a hand on his left cheek and smiled adorably. "I love you Daddy."

Bruce grinned goofily before showering his son with kisses. Dick squirmed in his arms, laughing happily at his Daddy's antics. "I love you too, my little prince."

"Oh right! Daddy do we have a prince in Gotham? Superman saved him too last night! How come we didn't get to meet him?"

Bruce stared at him. "I think we need to work on your detective skills. That little prince was you."

Dick's eyes popped and his jaw dropped. "Me?! I'm a prince?!"

"Yes..."

"Does that mean you're a king?"

"...yes..."

"How-"

"Look Dickie, why don't we get ready for our visitors." Bruce said and carried Dick out of the Batcave.

"Okay. Who are our visitors?"

"Just some reporters from the Daily Planet."

* * *

 _In another city…_

To say that Clark Kent is depressed must be another understatement of the year. He's lonely, absolutely forlorn and devastated. He kept glancing out of the windows like he's tempted to bolt out of it and he's barely restraining himself from doing so. He kept staring off to space with a too heartbroken expression that all of his co-workers are so tempted to give him some more day- offs; thinking that he was probably homesick after going back there for only a day. They left him alone, giving him the space. But they couldn't since more and more news kept coming up; attempted kidnappings, attempted murders and other attempted unspeakable things that were all thwarted by Superman. And oh, don't forget the newly crowned Little Prince of Gotham- it's the news, the trend, the talk today- the adorable little boy took the media by storm simply by his cuteness. Let us also not forget that he's the biological son of a drop- dead gorgeous billionaire philanthropist. It seems like the little boy is indeed a little prince.

As the Daily Planet workers rushed around hoping to get a scoop about the little prince just like those from * _ahem_ * Gotham Gazette let's take a look about some point of views by certain reporters.

* * *

Jimmy Olsen was stupefied.

He stood in his cube, mouth moving like a fish's, eyes wide in confusion as he took in the madness that was going around their office. People are rushing here and fro to answer that phone, pass that article here, write it down there, snap a picture over there, and scrambling everywhere to learn even a tidbit of information about Gotham's Little Prince.

He finally closes his aching jaw and noticed someone who seems unaffected by the disorder happening around him. Kent was staring sadly and dumbly at the computer in front of him, fingers hovering over the keyboard, eyes far too glassy and mind drifting to somewhere far away. Jimmy frowned worriedly at him; the man must be really missing his parents.

If I was him I'll prefer the quiet, peaceful country too over this chaos here.

Jimmy grabbed his camera and re-checked the photos he had taken yesterday. Almost all of the photos; especially the ones where Richard Thomas Wayne is in, were already being published along with other articles. He shook his head, all of this chaos just because of one little adorable boy.

"Jimmy!"

Jimmy looks up at a flustered Cat Grant who came running to a stop in front of his cube. He raised an eyebrow at her dishevelled state- the first time! - but decided not to comment lest she scratched his eyes out.

"What is it Cat? I already sent a copy of everything in here to Perry so he could distribute it to everybody else." Jimmy said, while holding up his camera in one hand as if Cat can't see it.

"It's not about that." Cat scowls at him as she regained her breathing. "Lois and Perry are demanding to see you in the recording room NOW."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure why, but they seem to be in a hurry since Lois got an interview with Bruce Wayne later this afternoon."

"Oh, I wonder what sorcery they are going to brew."

Cat laughed. "I wonder about that too, Lois and Perry seems like they can't take Gotham Gazette hogging all the attention any longer."

Jimmy raised another eyebrow, normally Daily Planet and Gotham Gazette had a good relationship with each other, but it seems like this is an exception. He sighed and went out of his cube. "Come on then."

Jimmy took one last look at Kent and shook his head sympathetically, and wondering what's probably going on inside his head.

* * *

Lois Lane and Perry White were doomed.

They have nothing about the Little Prince of Gotham! Nothing!

"Lois," Perry started solemnly, "I believe that you can come up with something wonderful from the interview later. I believe that you can find something that will upend Gotham Gazette and brings us to the top. I believe in your abilities as an amazing and wonderful journalist. I believe in you."

Lois Lane nodded back with equal solemnity. "I also believe that I can come up with something wonderful later. I also believe that I can find something that'll crush our rivals. I also believe that my abilities will save us from this rut. I, most especially, also believe in myself… and I sincerely hope that by saying these things will actually bring us luck."

Perry and Lois sighed at the same time.

Perry massaged his forehead, this is his first day back at work since he just got discharged at the hospital yesterday and this is the kind of stress he's facing immediately. What a nice welcome. Seriously, how come only Gotham Gazette had information about Richard Thomas Wayne? Two of his most enthusiastic reporters were there at the incident yesterday but only Gotham Gazette had every superficial detail about him.

"It will, Perry, it will," Lois suddenly said confidently and grinning triumphantly. "It has to."

Just then, Jimmy and Cat entered the room.

"Jimmy! Perfect timing! Lois is about to go out for her interview with Bruce Wayne." Perry exclaims upon seeing him.

Jimmy cheerily waved at the Editor. "What do you need my awesomeness for?"

Lois grinned at him like the Cheshire cat that Cat blinked in surprise. "Well, we kind of forgot that a football game is scheduled at the stadium today…but the reporters assigned to that were given another assignment just minutes ago and seeing as you and Cat were the only ones available as of the moment…" Lois trailed off and let their brains fill in the blanks.

Cat raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You mean you want us to cover it? The two of us together?"

"Correct!" Lois said, still grinning.

"B- but−"

"Ah- ah! No excuses! No buts!" Lois said, shaking her pointer finger at Cat. "There's no other choice okay? And nobody is actually asking you if you'll accept it or not. Do it."

Jimmy gaped at Lois, his stare saying anything but, "You've set this all up." Lois only winks at him and mouthed the words: You may consider it as a date. She then laughed at his blushing expression. Honestly, these two needs to get together.

"Okay, now that's everything settled, get going guys!" Perry exclaims. "I wish all of you the best of luck! Be careful and may we have wonderful news by the end of the day."

Everyone scrambled out of the office. Jimmy and Cat waved goodbye to Lois and headed directly to the garage for Jimmy's car, both of them got their reporter's instruments with them before they went to the office. Lois took a breath, calming her nerves. "Okay Lois, you can do this girl… Now, I need to find that clumsy farm boy."

* * *

Clark Kent was distraught, heavy on the dis.

He was having such a wonderful dream after finally getting to sleep peacefully. As soon as his eyes closed, laughter filled his ears and all he could see were two pairs of beautiful, blue eyes and all he could feel was their soft hair and their smooth, velvety skin.

In his dream, all of them were having the time of their lives.

They were in a hill. Beautiful green trees and bushes surrounded them; butterflies were flitting around the colourful flowers and birds were singing happily from their perches. It was a warm, beautiful day and such a peaceful, heavenly place.

Bruce was standing a little farther from him; stunning navy blue eyes brimming with amusement, a sexy smirk adorning his lips, and Clark all wanted was to crush those lips with his. A bright bundle of joy was cuddled in his muscular arms, giggling cutely and smiling widely, large doll- like, baby blue eyes sparkling with happiness, and cheeks flushed a bright red. Clark smiled fondly at them from his position, not wanting to disturb their moment, but then both of them turns to look at him expectantly.

Dick was looking at him with irresistible puppy dog eyes, silently begging to come over there and Bruce raised a delicate eyebrow, silently asking him what he was waiting for. He smiled to himself and indulged them, walking over to them and wrapping them with his strong, muscular arms, careful not to squeeze them too tight. He kisses Dick's forehead softly before he pressed his face in Bruce's shoulder and inhaled his scent deeply; annoyed, Bruce shrugged him off. He and Dick laughs at him which made Bruce more annoyed, but Bruce still leaned against him. Clark smiled contentedly as he wrapped his arms around them more tightly and resting his chin above the shorter man's head, Bruce growls but otherwise didn't make any move to dislodge him. They took in their majestic surroundings silently for a few moments; the icy mountains caps in the distance and quaint little town down below.

There's nothing else that could ruin this moment…except for that scream that sounded in the distance.

Blue eyes snapping open, Clark jumped out of his bed and into his costume and before someone could even blink, he already flied out of his window. Flying high above Metropolis, he strains his ears to pinpoint where exactly the scream came from. Another scream rang out and he zoomed in that direction; arriving just in time to see burly men in black struggling to put an obviously resisting woman in a car. Superman dove down quickly, making fast work in dispatching the men and stopping those in the car from escaping. It was all over within 3 minutes, the woman whom he had just saved, looks at him gratefully and sobbed in relief. Superman smiled kindly at her before undoing the binds that was forced upon her.

"Thank you, thank you Mr. Super-"

 _Flash!_

The woman flinched back from the sudden onslaught of camera flashes that frankly wasn't there a moment before. Superman went to move in front of her to block her from the cameras.

"Go now, I'll handle this and make sure to stay safe this time." Superman whispered to the woman through a faked smile.

"O-okay…th- thank you.." and the woman went away and disappeared in a brightly lit alley.

Superman went to focus on the entire questions that were getting hurled at him but in reality his mind was already drifting back to the dream, wishing against anything that somehow it was true. It was reality.

He kept thinking of the dream all day long which probably wasn't a good idea since it he can't focus in his work. Thankfully, his co- workers are leaving him alone, he doesn't know why exactly why but it seems like they were giving him space.

"SMALLVILLE!"

Clark jumped out of his thoughts and winced. "Yes, Lois?"

"There you are! Are you ready, yet? We're heading out to Gotham, remember?" Lois asks him, blue eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

"Oh, Gotham…?"

"Yes," Lois put her hand on his desk and leaned menacingly at him, "Gotham." With that said Lois turned on her heels and walked away.

Clark gulped as he stood up slowly, clumsily putting his cloak and looking crestfallen at his desktop before hurrying out of their office to follow Lois. "Umm, may I ask why we're going to Gotham again?"

Lois frowns up at him. "We're going to interview Bruce Wayne, did you forget about that?"

"Oh, _him_."

Lois looks at him suspiciously. "Yes. By the way, you haven't stayed put enough to answer any of my questions about the incident yesterday Mr. Escape Artist. You better-"

Thinking furiously to cut Lois, Clark blurted out the first thing he could think of− which is actually one of the things he has been dying to know and ask about.

"Is he married?"

Lois blinks, thrown off at the completely random question. "Huh? Who? Bruce Wayne?" When Clark nodded, Lois laughed out loud. "Whoever managed to snagged Bruce Wayne into commitment must be a truly amazing person." Clark frowns down at her so she stopped laughing and answered him seriously. "I know you've been gone for two years but seriously, even before that _everybody_ knows who Bruce Wayne is. He isn't married, he a famous playboy before he disappeared 7 years ago and came back with Richard Thomas Wayne. Nobody knows whose Richard mother is−"

Lois blinks in surprise as Clark now stood before an open door of an elevator waiting impatiently at her.

"Come on Lois, you're so slow." He said.

Lois gaped at him. What's gotten into him? One moment he's reluctantly following me behind and now he's in front of me like an excited kid going to their favorite place. Lois shook her head and smiled at him. "Calm down Smallville, here I am."

* * *

 **A/N:** Umm… Merry Christmas? xD Merry Christmas indeed guys! As a present, here's a chapter for you!

Okay that was so corny, feel free to throw coals at me ._.

Anyhow, Christmas vacation is here so see ya around guys~! Enjoy the holidays! Gimme food and reviews! xD

 **Replies:**

 **Guest:** *clears throat to have a solemn voice* My dear guest, all of your questions will be answered in the future. May you hold on to this story until I finally got my lazy author's butt to move ;)


	7. Chapter 7: Suspicions and Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** Again I don't own anything xD

 **A/N:** LONG, LONG, REaaaaaaaaALLY LONG chapter ahead! I IMPLORE YOU GUYS TO REVIEW PLEASE T^T

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Suspicions and Jealousy on High**

 _Smallville was getting on my nerves…and he's going to be the death of me._

That was the only repetitive and coherent thought that Lois Lane could get from her scrambled brain as she leaned back in her car seat with all her might and clutched her seat belt for dear life. She don't want to die young, beautiful and single thank you very much, she wanted to have her dream wedding by the beach, have children with her surely wonderful husband ('coz she isn't going to marry someone who isn't), and start a happy family, and if possible, live long enough to see her great- grandchildren.

However, all those dreams will seem to remain like that forever; dreams, because she's pretty sure as hell she's gonna die right now before they even reach Gotham.

Gotham, the city that is _supposedly_ a perfectly _safe_ 2- hour drive from Metropolis!

Her special report about the Little Prince of Gotham tomorrow would be memorable for another reason: Enigmatic, gorgeous Lois Lane died in a car accident before she could get a chance to create a spectacular special report.

Lois gulped hard.

No, no, no…NO! Lois couldn't let herself die without seeing the success her report will bring to the company! She won't die peacefully! She _has_ to see that _alive, breathing and safe_!

Of course, Smallville must have different plans because he was flying the car off the road, probably breaking a hundred rules on traffic or road safety with nothing but an eerily cheery smile on his handsome face. His fingers are tapping happily along on the steering wheel with the cheery tune he's humming under his breath.

Lois is seriously considering taking him to the psychologist _. What's wrong with him? Since this morning he'd been nothing but Mr. Gloom and Glum and now he's Mr. Cheery and Speedy._

Lois thinks hard and long what had happened between now and then; what happened that caused Smallville to change moods _in a snap_. _Jimmy tripping on his way to his cube? Cat's high pitch shriek as her coffee spill on her dress accidentally?_ Seriously thou, her mind came up blank.

Lois knows that _something_ happened that caused Kent to be this way- she doesn't know what that is, _yet_. Lois also knows that her interview with Bruce Wayne _have_ to be great in order to keep up with Gotham Gazette _._ Another thing that Lois knows is that she's gonna die right this _instance_ \- _**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

The car swerved to the right directly in collision with a _truck_ \- the car swiftly turned to the left, narrowly missing scratching a Volvo- the car turned jerkily to the right again and sped ahead of an _ambulance_ \- and again to the right, turning a hundred and eighty degrees around an _actual_ car accident, before the car cut across lanes to get back to their right lane, nearly crashing with each car and zooming straight to Gotham.

Heart thudding loudly in her chest that Lois couldn't even hear if she was still breathing or not, Lois sat ram rod straight in her seat, clutching the seat belt until her knuckles whiten and her nails tear through the fabric, shoulders up and stiff with fright, blue eyes wide as she stared at nothing straight in front of her.

Oh my Gods...

Oh my Gods...

Oh my GODS! _Ohmygodsohmygodsohmygodsohmygodsohmygodsohmygodsohmygodsohmygodsohmygods!_

That's the _second_ time that happened! What if there's a _third_ one? They say that the third one is the charm! What if she dies the next time it happened?! _Oh no_ , Lois sobbed inwardly, still not moving an inch. _I don't wanna dieeeee...not yeeeet..._

"Lois?"

Lois started in her seat, slightly breaking out of her stupor at Smallville's voice. Rigidly, she turned her face to look at him.

Kent frowned at her, worry evident in his crystal blue eyes. "Are you alright? You look pale." Pause, hesitating. "A-are you perhaps, umm, n- nervous about the interview with Mr., uh, Wayne?"

Lois only stared at him, downright _terrified_.

 _Interview?! Damn that interview! She wants to go home NOW! Preferably with her driving!_

"Lois..." Kent cleared his throat, looks outside the window for a second and then back at her, wipes his hand on his pants...wait, _on his pants? Why aren't his hands on the steering wheel?!_ Lois opened her mouth to scream but Smallville beat her into speaking. "We're already here."

That got Lois blinking and she shut her mouth close. _Here? Huh, where?_ Lois swivelled in her seat, looks out at her window to see a castle, er, a _humongous mansion_ at the end of a really _loooong_ driveway just beyond the gigantic gates. Her mouth promptly fell open again.

"What _is_ this place?" She shrieked quietly to Smallville.

Smallville frowned at her again. "Lois, we're already here, at Mr. Wayne's manor."

Lois swiveled back to Smallville her mouth moving like a fish's and eyes bulging out of her sockets. "Are you serious?!"

Smallville nodded, looking confusedly at her.

Lois blinked and started to gather her disastrously, scattered amazing self. _How did they get here so fast?_ Oh, never mind answering that question. _B-but seriously how? As far as she knows they were in the highway, extremely driving dangerously to Gotham, she freaked out and now they were in front of Mr. Wayne's manor? Which was on the other side of Gotham?! Was this even a manor? How did Smallville know where to go? I didn't even give him the map for directions!_

 _"_ Lois," Smallville's voice break her out of her mental rambling again, "s- shouldn't we, um, _knock_ or something?"

And that's it; Lois was back to her usual, rambunctious self.

" _Knock?_ Are you out of your mind, Smallville?" Lois snaps at him. "Do those gates looks like a door to you? If we knock on the gate do you think they can hear it all the _way_ to the manor? Did you even think of the possibility that that gate got _electricity_ on it?"

"Electricity?" Smallville raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Yes, for idiotic people who tries to trespass to the manor."

Smallville looks at her, downright offended.

"I'm not referring to you idiot." Lois huffs at him before opening the door and getting out of the car (wobbly) and slams the door shut. She took a deep, _deep_ breathe and fix herself, before she walks to the intercom at the side of the gate. She pressed it until a smooth, British accented voice spoke.

"Wayne Manor. Please state your name and business here."

"Lois Lane, reporter from the Daily Planet. I'm here together with my partner, Clark Kent, for an interview with Mr. Wayne."

"Ah yes, please come in. We've been expecting you." As soon as he said that the gates opened smoothly, silently and Lois went back to the car.

Smallville was oddly quiet, looking down at his hands on his lap. "Smallville? Come on we have to interview Mr. Wayne about himself and his Little Prince of Gotham."

Smallville looks up at her, a crease between his forehead. _He's certainly going to have wrinkles later,_ Lois thought idly.

"Little Prince of Gotham? There's a prince currently residing in Mr. Wayne's mansion?!"

Lois gaped at him. "Oh my gosh! You really are out of your mind this morning! How come you _didn't_ know that? Didn't you notice the chaos around you at the office earlier? Everybody is busy trying to get a scoop about the The Little Prince!"

"Since when does Gotham is ruled by monarchy?"

Lois face-palmed. "Just drive already." She growled silently, "Slowly and carefully this time."

Smallville raised a brow at her; confused, and did as he was told like a good boy. He drove _slowly_ and _carefully_.

Lois groaned and covered her face with her hands.

* * *

Bruce was in his study, on the phone with Mayor Grange with Richard in his lap when Lois and Clark arrived. Not that he knows that yet.

"I can't believe you and Lucius teamed up on me earlier," Bruce grumbled at the phone, "and you managed to convince Alfred too!"

Mare, much to Bruce's annoyance, laughed outright. "Because it was the right thing to do. Besides, seeing you with a disgruntled and pissed- off expression was really funny, it's not something the public sees every day."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, he was pretty sure that if you ask Alfred _that_ was something he sees _every day_. From his lap, Dick lets out an adorable giggle as he played with Zitka and his Bat- plushie. Bruce looks down at him fondly, kisses the top of his head, and bounce him softly, eliciting more giggles from the little boy.

"You _wrestled_ me, and freaking _stole_ my phone from me! Just to give that _stupid_ editor a few precious photos of _my son_!" Bruce growled.

Bruce could almost see Mare rolling her eyes at her own office. "Bruce, 'a few precious photos' of your son isn't a loss to you-"

"Of course it is!"

"- got a _thousand_ photos of Dick in your phone! And we only managed to get the five latest ones-"

"And that's enough."

"-before you broke away from Lucius and the others hold on you! Might I remind you that you broke poor Lucius arm, and gave someone a broken, bloody nose?"

Bruce winced.

"Got' cha, didn't I?" Mare sighed from the other end of the phone. "Bruce, you and I both know that it was right thing to do, you can't keep Dick to yourself forever you know. The world needs to see him grow up beside you from the moment you revealed him to the public. That's the kind of world we live in Bruce and you brought him into it whether you like it or not."

Bruce winced harder and sighed. She was right of course, but is it really wrong to want to keep Dick to himself? To hide him from the public's eyes as much as possible? All Bruce wanted to do was to protect him and give a normal life as much as possible.

Dick looks up at him innocently, baby blue eyes wide with slight worry as he noticed the change of his Daddy's mood. Bruce smiled reassuringly at him and leaned down, murmuring sweet nothings to his son's ear and hair in Romani. Dick giggled cutely, wrapping his little muscular arms at his Daddy's neck and hugged him tightly. "I love you Daddy."

Bruce heart melted, and he wrapped both of his arms around his little boy tightly. "I love you too, chum."

"Awwww... I heard that! That was _so_ sweet! Bruce-" Bruce rolled his eyes and brought his phone to his ear again. "- you didn't answer my question, by the way!"

Bruce frowned, adjusting Dick in his lap so Dick looks like a baby koala clinging to him again. "What question?"

"You know, about you being a playboy even though you're not~" Mare sing- sang.

"Was that a serious question?"

Mare huffed. "Why yes, of course. As I said you can't keep the act forever you know. Especially now that you got Dick, now that you're a _Daddy_." At the end of her statement, Mare burst out laughing.

Bruce rolled his eyes again. "You're too cheerful to be Gotham's Mayor."

"And you're too moody to be the King of Gotham."

Bruce winced again. "I told you I hate- _despise_ \- that title! It makes me sound like I own Gotham-"

"Which is partially true."

"- which I _don't_!"

Mare probably rolled her eyes again too. "You're getting me off topic Bruce, answer my question!"

Bruce let out a derisive snort. "Is there really an answer to that?"

"Of course there is!" Mare said, sounding both offended and indignant. "You need to be a good example to Dick, Bruce!"

It was now Bruce's turn to be offended. "What are you saying? That I'm _not_ a good example to Dick?!"

"You're a playboy!"

"You're supposed to be a good _friend_!"

" _I am!_ Which is why I'm telling you-" Bruce groaned. "-to drop your playboy act already! And be a responsible Daddy!"

"Oh so you mean I'm not responsible enough?" Bruce grumbled. "You want me to focus on my work and see my _disgruntled_ and _pissed off_ expression all the time? If ever that happens you'll be the one to blame."

"Bruce! That's not what I meant! You-" Mare cut herself off as she realized Bruce was just toying with her. "Ugh! Bruce you know what I mean!"

Bruce snickered. "It's not that easy Mare. Suddenly dropping my playboy act-" he stood up, carrying Dick in his arms, head bent to keep his phone on his ear and rocked his son to sleep as soon as he saw Dick is getting sleepy. "- will raise suspicions."

"How so?" Mare asked sceptically.

Bruce walked out his study, rocking Dick softly in one arm; he's so small he easily fits in one of Bruce's lean, muscular arms, and started for Dick's room. "People will of course wonder why I don't bring bimbos anymore to the parties, they'll think I'm dating someone secretly or think of something ridiculous that can potentially ruin my image."

" _Ahh_... like Bruce Wayne checking out Superman and vice versa."

Bruce gasp, nearly drops his phone and quickly looks down at Dick, thanking God silently that the little boy is finally asleep. Bruce growled dangerously. " _Marion_. _How did you know about that?"_

Of all the people out there the one who have to notice his and Superman exchange was _her_ ; Marion Grange, the one who thought that he was gay the moment she laid her eyes on him. And he's _not_ , the exchange yesterday means nothing.

 _Yeah right, tell yourself that._ A voice inside Bruce snorted. _Tell yourself that you're not haunted by unnatural blue eyes and incredibly strong arms every time you close your eyes._

 _I'm not._ Bruce growled back. The voice just _harrumphed_ at him.

Bruce reached Dick's room and he gently laid the sleeping child on his bed. Brushing the soft, black hair out of the child's face, he leaned down and softly kissed the child on his forehead. It wasn't after Bruce arrived back at his study that Mare speaks again. _Innocently._

"Sorry Bruce, I was speaking to someone else, did you say something?"

Bruce groaned and massaged his forehead. "Mare-"

A knock on the door interrupted him. "Enter."

Alfred opens the door and addressed him from there. "Master Bruce, the reporters from the Daily Planet had arrived."

Bruce nodded and sighed softly. "Lead them here."

Alfred nods at him before exiting the room to greet the guests.

"Mare-"

"Oh I heard that Bruce, you have to go I know, I know, buuut~"

Bruce groaned. "But what?"

"Looks like this is the perfect opportunity to start dropping your playboy act!"

"Mare, I told you-"

"Goodbye Bruce~!" And Mare ends the call.

Bruce sighed exasperatedly and took a moment to collect himself for the interview. He hopes this end fast. _Wait_...from what he heard, Lois Lane is gorgeously stunning. Bruce smirked; well time to prove to Mare that he won't give up his playboy act so easily.

As soon as he thought of that, guilt crashed through him. Mare is right; he needs to be a _perfect_ example for his son. With conflicted thoughts, Bruce decided to just play it by ear. He heard footsteps coming to the study and he quickly put up his mask.

 _It's show time._

* * *

Clark was worried.

Ever since he learned that Wayne Manor got attempts of invasion like that it makes the urge to protect Bruce Wayne and Dick burn stronger. He wanted to make sure that they're always perfectly safe and he wants so badly to be with them and protect them from any harm.

Clark inwardly shook his head. He really doesn't know where this thoughts and feelings sprung from, it just... _burst_...or came out of its hiding place the moment her met Bruce's magnificent navy blue eyes. _Oh those eyes..._

Clark shook his head again. _Focus! We're here for_ _ **an**_ _interview! Not to ogle at him!_

He gulped. That would be hard to do, since Lois will be the one to ask the questions and all he really need to do is to take pictures. And he couldn't deny the fact that he was so... _eager_...to see Bruce and Dick again that he disobeyed probably all the traffic rules and the laws of physics just to get here immediately.

But Clark can't help himself. He doesn't know why but there seems to be a thread tugging him to them since he met them. And Clark wanted nothing more but to take them both in his arms.

Clark stopped the car in front of the huge, polished oak doors of the manor. Lois had gone silent after groaning for a few seconds the moment he starts to drive in the driveway. _Perhaps she's not feeling well? She shouldn't have requested this interview then._ Clark then remembered why Lois insisted on this interview; it was because they don't have an interview back when Bruce revealed Dick to the world. _Well, looks like I'll just have to keep an eye on her then._

He and Lois stepped out of the car and the oak doors opened when they got within three feet from it. They were greeted by a regal looking man, probably around in his mid- fifties, in a butler suit. The man was tall and strong despite his old age, that much was obvious to Clark as he listened to the man's steady heartbeat, and he carried himself with undeniable grace.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Lane and Mr. Kent." The man said in a thick, British accent. Lois eyes slightly widen in recognition. "My name is Alfred and I'm the Wayne's family butler. If you will please follow me I will lead you to where Mr. Wayne is."

"Thank you Alfred." Lois said, inclining her head at the butler and smiling politely. But both of Clark's and Lois' eyes are drawn to the interior of the manor. It was, in a word, amazing. And huge. And expensive. And probably priceless.

Alfred stepped back to let them in.

Clark suddenly stiffened slightly before forcing himself to relax. That was probably just his imagination. Besides, where else could Alfred have seen him before? The news? He certainly hasn't _seen_ Alfred before. Inwardly shaking his head again, Clark followed Alfred and Lois up the stairs.

Alfred's eyes couldn't impossibly widen in recognition when their eyes met earlier...right? He just imagined Alfred's expression of realization, right?

 _Just his imagination._

 _..right..?_

* * *

 _We could fit Ma and Pa's eight to ten farmhouses here and there still are plenty of space to spare._ Clark thought as he and Lois followed Alfred around the house. Both of them were captivated by the interior of the manor that they almost forgot why they were here in the first place. Keyword: almost.

As soon as Alfred led them to a stop in front of a simple yet imposing door, Lois and Clark snapped back to business, both of them feeling just a little bit nervous. Clark felt sweat forming in the palm of his hand which surprised him.

 _What am I nervous for? We've done interviews like these plenty of times before._ Clark fidgeted while discreetly wiping his hands _. There's nothing new in here._

But Clark knows he's only fooling himself; because behind those doors, is the man that haunted his mind ever since their eyes first met, the man that consumed his mind since he wakes up this morning, the man that seems to be why his heart is beating…

Which is _ridiculous_ because he actually doesn't know the man fully well.

 _Breathe Clark._

Before Clark could fully prepare himself, Alfred knocked on the door briefly, and his ears barely registered Bruce's reply when the butler opened the doors with a flourish.

Clark's breath hitched and lodged in his throat. Standing before him in all his handsomeness and imposing muscles and built stood the most beautiful man Clark ever saw. Bruce Wayne. At the sight of him, Clark instantly felt all of his weariness in mind and body disappear, he could feel his muscles relaxing and his mind entering a state of tranquility, yet at the same time, he could feel his strength renewing, like he's getting stronger by the second, he feels like he could really do anything as long as this man is by his side. While Clark rejuvenated on the sight of Bruce, Lois stepped forward with a charming smile and offered her hand for Bruce to shake.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Wayne, thank you for having this interview with us, I hope we aren't bothering you or taking too much of your time. My name is Lois Lane and this is my partner for today, Clark Kent."

Clark snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name and tried his very best to focus on the conversation at hand.

Bruce returned Lois' smile with more charm and matching smoky eyes, he shook her hand firmly yet friendly. "Hello, Ms. Lane, Mr. Kent, it is nice to meet both of you. And don't worry about this interview Ms. Lane, it is my utmost _pleasure_ to be interviewed by a beautiful woman like _you_." Bruce gazed intently at Lois eyes. "And please, call me _Bruce_."

The way the word _pleasure_ and _you_ and _his_ own name roll off Bruce's tongue could make anyone turn into a gooey puddle; it was warm and rich and _puuurfectly_ sultry. If Clark wasn't busy on suppressing the sudden jealousy he feels right now, he might have turned into a gooey puddle himself and look like a human tomato openly gaping at the man in front of him. Pretty much what Lois is doing right now.

Slowly, Lois smiled seductively back at Bruce. "Only if you'll call me Lois."

Alfred cleared his throat, drawing all of the room's occupants towards him. "I shall take my leave now and prepare some snacks for you. I shall take it here shortly."

Bruce nodded. "Thank you Alfred."

Alfred nodded back to Bruce with a look that Clark couldn't fully decipher before he turned around and closed the doors. But it looks like a mixture of exasperation and a warning. Before the doors fully closed thou, Alfred and Clark's eyes met briefly and Clark once again feels like that there is something crucial about him that Alfred knows. But what?

"Mr. Kent."

Clark swiveled around, his heart in his throat, but Bruce wasn't even looking at him. He was looking a little past Clark's shoulder, where Alfred had been earlier, with a slightly guilty and amused expression on his face. Clark was relieved- that is until Bruce placed his mesmerizing navy blue eyes on him. Different emotions flickered too fast in Bruce's eyes that Clark was dumfounded before it settled back on his usual smoky eyes.

"Please take a seat besides Lois, there's no need to just stand there by yourself."

Lois let out a laugh.

Clark glared lightly at her before sitting down beside her on the sofa to the left of Bruce's desk, facing an obviously antique low table with intricate designs. Bruce went back to his own desk and settled down on his own plush seat.

"Well then shall we begin?"

Lois grinned at him, pulling out her notebook, her ball pen and recorder out of her purse. "You don't mind us recording this interview, do you?"

Bruce shook his head and deliciously smirks. "Oh no, please go ahead."

Both Lois and Clark almost drooled at the sight of the smirk. Lois shook her head lightly and smirks back at him, she turned on the recorder and flipped through her notebook.

"Okay, I'll be the one who is going to interview you while Smal- Kent here," Lois said while jutting a thumb on Clark's direction, "will be just taking pictures, is that okay?"

Bruce raised a brow at Lois' sudden and obvious mistake but apparently paid it no mind as he nodded at Lois. Lois' lips twisted into a smile that was far too innocent for her.

"If you'll allow me to be direct: We're actually here to ask about Richard's wellbeing, seeing as we haven't conducted an interview about it yet and seeing the situation or latest trend right now, we thought this is the perfect opportunity to do it. So basically, we're interviewing you about Richard or as he was fondly called now, The Little Prince of Gotham."

"Dick."

Lois and Clark blinked. "Excuse me?" Lois squeaked.

"Dick. Richard prefers to be called Dick rather than Richard or especially _as_ the Little Prince."

"Ohh…okay."

Bruce doesn't seem surprised about this even a little bit and merely smiled again. "Shoot ahead, beautiful."

Lois blushes beet red as she ducked her head to glance at her notebook. She cleared her throat.

"Let's go with the basics first. Question number #1: How was Ri- Dick's first weeks in here?"

Now that question seems to surprise Bruce as both his brows rose in surprise. Clark frowned and glanced at Lois, who was looking back at him with the same expression.

"Is there…" Clark paused to look at Lois again, "…a problem Mr. Wayne?" Damn, his name just rolled off his tongue _so_ smoothly.

Bruce shook his head, and Clark dare say it, smiling a _real_ smile that both got him and Lois really drooling. "No, it's just that…you were the first ones to ask that question. Everyone assumes that being born to a billionaire is all fine and dandy, but it isn't."

The reporters blinked and look at Bruce for an elaboration. Bruce obliged. "Most of the reporters doesn't even bother to ask how well Dick is doing, instead they ask _me_ how well am I doing now that I got a child, they all make it sound as if there was something to be mourned about my situation right now." A slightly angry expression took over his face for a bit. "And almost all of them tried to corner Dick like a true predator to answer who his mother is."

"Is that why you haven't entertained another interview until now?"

Bruce nodded- then frowned as if remembering something nasty. "Partly. Most of it is because a reporter once snuck in a delivery truck containing Dick's new essentials, broke into Dick's room and cornered him in there, scaring the child and nearly kidnapped him when Dick started crying after he shouted at him for not answering any of his questions."

Lois gasped and Clark clenched his fists tightly. _How dare that man…!_

Bruce sighed deeply and waved a hand, as if saying past is past and let it be. "It's okay; shall I answer the question now?"

Lois nodded. "Yes, please."

Bruce paused and put on a thoughtful look, obviously thinking, while Clark pulled out his camera and snap a shot. _What a beautiful man indeed._ Clark observed the man through the lenses of his camera, noticing every miniscule move and twitches of his face (perks of having HD eyes) and imprinting it in his mind for…future reference? He concluded that Bruce Wayne is not someone who shows his true emotions easily and that only made Clark want to know him more.

He gazed at man's symmetrical face, his long lashes framing his beautiful navy blue eyes, and his high yet soft cheeks. He most especially gazed at the man's full, pink pouty lips…as if just waiting and ready to be kissed.

Suddenly, Bruce leveled his gaze at the reporters as if searching for something; Lois met his gaze head on while Clark just looked between them a little confused. Whatever Bruce was looking for in them, it seems he found it because his lips turned into a wry smile.

"Terrible." Bruce started. "Dick's first weeks in here are terrible."

Lois and Clark's eyes widen in realization; both of them fighting off a smile and tried to look as serious as an interviewer should be. It seems playboy, philanthropist billionaire _Brucie Wayne_ decided to be honest with them. And that is a feat itself; because it means that he _trusts_ them.

"Wherever we go, paparazzi followed us," Bruce's voice took on a gravelly tone, "and as you probably know, multiple people have tried to sneak into the house. They couldn't get answers from me so they want to get to Dick in hopes of finding the answers they want. Some even tried to search the house in order to find a… mother or any other woman. It's very tiring in terms of physically and emotionally. Dick, most of all, was scared the most. He doesn't understand why that was happening; he's too young to understand. Sometimes he has nightmares about it." Bruce heavy demeanor suddenly disappeared as he continued. "Despite that, Dick is actually a _very_ cheerful and active child. He managed to brighten this dreary mansion since the day I brought him here, his bright smile always made mine and Alfred's day, his laughter always bounced off the empty hallways, and he loves to play games or explore the manor. Dick is also a pretty intelligent child; he's fluent in a lot of languages and he especially loves Math and Science..." Bruce trailed off as he noticed Clark's and Lois' faces. "…I got carried away didn't I?"

Lois grinned brightly and shook her head. "Oh, that was fine Bruce! Please tell us more!" Clark nodded alongside her, not only he enjoyed listening to Dick's wellbeing but there was something in Bruce's face that is so enchanting as he speaks of Dick, it was very obvious that he loves the child dearly.

Bruce chuckled and shook his head back at her. "No please continue with your prepared questions, _Lois_."

Clark could see that Lois nearly pouted, but of course, Lois is a dignified woman and she _doesn't_ pout (except in rare occasions). Lois glanced down at her notepad again and fired the next question.

From then on, Lois asks another question at Bruce as soon as he finishes answering the previous one while Clark occasionally snaps photos of Bruce and just contently listening to them and watching the beautiful man in front of him. He's careful to not stare too much at Bruce because that _will_ be awkward. He also tries to remember Bruce's answers when it came Dick's affairs that interest him too, like:

"What was Richard's preference over things?"

"He loves everything Batman." Bruce laughed proudly. "But he also loves something colorful- especially bright colors. Most especially red and blue, he _adores_ those colors. When it comes to foods, Dick loves everything that is sweet. He's allergic to peanuts thou so no peanut butter for him."

After that Lois and Bruce reverted back to flirting, err the interview, okay they're actually flirting most of the time and Clark blocks them out whenever they do so, he just munches on Alfred's pastries lest he _accidentally_ pulled Lois _away_ from Bruce. It was doing such moments when he noticed a change in the manor.

Clark frowned and focused on the sound, it was something little, he could discern that much, but it was also _too soft_ that he got a problem tracking it even thou he's using his super hearing. The source of the sound was pattering along the other side of the same floor as them, as if searching for something, but then stopped somewhere between Bruce's study and- if Clark remembers correctly- the stairs. It wasn't until that _something_ spoke that Clark recognized what or _who_ it is.

"Alfred?" Dick softly called.

"I'm in the kitchen Master Dick." Alfred answered immediately, which surprise Clark because he was pretty sure Alfred _is_ in the kitchen. For an aging man he sure got sharp ears. "Would you like to help me prepare dinner? Your father has some visitors in his study right now, and I believe they wouldn't be done until much later."

"Oh…okay."

Clark smiled. It warmed his heart immensely to hear Dick's voice again; it calmed him to know that the child is safe. He suddenly got the urged to see the child again for himself…you know just for double checking the wellbeing of the child and to ensure that the child got no other injuries. He turned back to Lois and Bruce, who were still flirting, and cleared his throat.

Bruce and Lois immediately stopped talking and look at him.

Clark blushed at the sudden attention but forged on. "Um…where's the…uh, bathroom?"

Lois scoffed and rolled her eyes at him but she couldn't quiet suppress her giggles; Bruce, on the other hand, just smiled lightly at him and gave him the directions. Clark stood up and excused himself before exiting the room quickly.

Of course, he isn't going to the bathroom. He's going to see Richard.

He walked along the long hallway until he spotted the grand staircase…just in time to see Dick took a running start and leap off…

"DICK!"

…onto the railing of the staircase. But apparently his scream startled the child that the child's hand slipped off the railing and he started to fall….

Clark unconsciously and unhesitant- ly used his super speed to place himself below the falling child and caught him in his arms.

Dick gasps at the sudden impact and instantly froze in the arms of the cause of his fall turned savior. He remembered these arms, this particular safe feeling in this particular set of arms; he couldn't mistake them for anybody else's. He slowly looks up as the set of muscular arms arranged him in a much more comfortable position.

"Superman…"

Clark froze as he held the child. _What did he just say…?_ He looks down at the adorable face and big, baby blue eyes.

"You're…Superman." The child whispered adoringly. "You're Superman!"

Clark didn't know what to say. This cute little kid just figured out who he is _so_ easily that he was stupefied. What's he gonna do now?

"You're…Superman…" Dick whispered again, but this time he's close to tears, "…right?"

Clark couldn't bear the child's sad face that he hugged the little guy tightly to his chest. "Yes, it's me. I _am_ Superman."

Dick squealed and wrapped his arms around Clark's neck happily. "I knew it! I _knew_ it! I couldn't forget the feeling of your arms! Oh thank goodness you're safe! I was worried you know! And I didn't get to thank you properly and I'm just…I'm just…I'm just _so_ happy to see you again."

Dick's voice cracked at the last part and he burst into tears. Clark immediately hugged the child more tightly to him and started to whisper soothing words in his ear; he didn't know how he's doing this, but somewhere inside Clark is telling him that he's actually doing the right thing. His heart is nearly bursting with emotions; he's so happy and overwhelmed that he got the child back safely in his arms and the child recognized him! And the child was actually worried about him too, oh how sweet this precious being is!

"DICK!"

"MASTER RICHARD!"

Simultaneous worried shouts got Clark's and Dick's heads to snap up. Apparently, Clark's scream also alerted the child's guardians. Bruce was- _whoa, so fast_ \- hurriedly running down the stairs while shooting obviously worried and distressed looks at Clark and Dick, followed by a confused and worried Lois. Alfred was coming from the direction of the kitchen, also hurriedly walking towards them, his face showing deep concern for the child. Both of them almost reach Clark and Dick at the same time, but Bruce got to them first and he instantly scooped up his child into his own arms.

Clark was instantly filled with an empty feeling when his arms are suddenly holding nothing. But he watched contently at the sides as Bruce pressed a long and hard kiss on the child's temple before crushing him to his chest and as Alfred fussed over the little child. Still, he feels a little sad, because he wants to be a part of them…

* * *

 _Bruce's POV during the interview_

Something tugged within him the moment the two reporters entered the room. Something was moving on his chest and he could vaguely feel it, like a string incessantly pulling him along towards… _Clark Kent?_ Inwardly, Bruce was frowning, furiously thinking why he was feeling that way− especially to a man he only personally met today. Outwardly, his playboy act was in half- swing.

During the interview, Bruce has half of his mind consumed with his thoughts about this tugging sensation. It wasn't stopping, in fact, the urge to stand up and sit himself in the blue eyed reporter's lap is getting stronger by the minute. It was an irrational urge, one which Bruce doesn't know where it came from. And honestly, it was distracting.

So to further distract himself from the weird sensation, Bruce discreetly opened up his computer under his table and searched _everything_ he could find about Clark Kent.

He found nothing. Instead he found perfect records; top grades and no past files of any juvenile activity. The only sketchy thing about him is his adoption and that he went not- so MIA for a couple of years. Apparently he grew up in a farm in Smallville, where he was found by a couple named Martha and Jonathan Kent that took him in as their son and raised him up. There were no details about why he was not seen on- screen for two years, but nobody dug it up a little deeper since he still writes articles in their newspaper and in their online website. Plus, nobody actually cares for a mere reporter with a boring background and a boring life.

Bruce sighed silently, there was nothing special about the man, and he was the perfect son any parents could ever ask for. So why was he feeling this way?

Inconspicuously, he looked at the man who was busy taking a picture of him. He admits that the man is an apple for the eyes; unearthly blue eyes, tall and well- built. The only thing that's kind of ruining his supposedly drool worthy image is his thick- framed glasses. Well, Bruce figures the glasses _do_ adds a certain kind of charm to its bearer. But everybody will have a hard time seeing his true, beautiful image with those glasses on. Shame, if only he would remove it.

Wait…

If he removes it…

Quickly, while shooting a billion watts smile at the already blushing Lois Lane, the billionaire pulled up an image of Clark Kent and a certain red caped, alien superhero from Metropolis side by side. He zoomed both images in and run a scan about their facial structures.

He patiently waited for the results as he told Lois how much Dick adores Batman −which actually reminded him that Dick just found out that he's Batman earlier this day and he got a new email from Barry. He'll check it out later. Probably.

He looks at the male reporter once again, only to look away quickly when he found that the man is already staring at him. The tugging sensation at his chest grew, as if telling him that it's okay to get lost in those unearthly blue eyes… Bruce inwardly shook his head. _Focus, Wayne_.

A bleep in his screen alerted him that his scan was finished. Bruce glace down at it quickly, his eyes widening marginally before he quickly put his focus back on Lois, distracting himself briefly from the results.

It matches.

 _Now, I need something much stronger than this to prove my suspicions. I need something more substantial. A DNA test, perhaps?_

Quickly, Bruce sent an email to Diana.

 **B:** Diana, I need a favor. I need something of Superman that can be used for a DNA test, can you come over tonight with it?

Thankfully, Diana replied instantly.

 **D** : Sure, may I ask what for though? Is it okay to come for dinner? I terribly miss Dick and it's been so long since I ate with you guys. And yes, Steve isn't coming home tonight so I'm a little lonely so shut it.

 **B:** That will be delightful. And you'll know the answer to your question soon.

Ps. How did you know what I was guessing?

 **D:** Fine, see you all later. I'm so excited! I'll bring a gallon of chocolate ice cream for dessert!

Ps. Must be Dick's and yours detective skills rubbing off me.

 **B:** Whatever makes you happy, just don't bring something with too much sugar in it. Be careful on your way here.

Ps. You should be thankful then.

 **D:** I will, thanks! Bye!

Ps. In your dreams, Bruce!

Bruce closed his laptop after that. Tonight, his questions will be answered. So for now, he must answer what the public wants to know about him and his son.

But…if his suspicions turned out to be true… and considering his suspicions about Superman since the first time he met him yesterday at the incident… and if both of his suspicions were proved to be correct then…

Bruce shook his head. Sometimes he really _hates_ how smart he is.

"I know this may seem to be rude," Lois said, breaking Bruce out of his thoughts and he saw she was busy looking through all her notes, "but everyone is really wondering who is Dick's mother is. Since you said in your previous interviews that you won't be answering any questions about that, let's skip that topic altogether."

Bruce stared at Lois for a few minutes, debating. Then, he stared at the just vacated seat of a certain blue eyed reporter who went looking for the bathroom. If his suspicions were true… might as well take a gamble. Besides, the information he came up with earlier said that Clark Kent went to Italy seven years ago. That's too much of a coincidence, isn't it?

Lois noticed him staring at nothing and frowns worriedly, "Bruce?"

Bruce flicks his gaze back at Lois. "Here's a special little tidbit for you Ms. Lane: We met at Italy."

Lois own blue eyes widen and she quickly wrote down the information on her notebook. She looks a little hopefully at Bruce, but knows that it will be futile. "I don't suppose you're going to add any more info on that, aren't you?"

Bruce smiles back at her. "Smart girl."

"DICK!"

Bruce instantly shot up in his seat as soon as he heard Clark's scream.

 _What happened to his son?_

He raced out of his study, Lois following him confusedly, and searched for his little boy. _Where?_

He scanned the empty hallways, his ears straining to hear any other sounds; his heart is pounding so hard he could hardly breathe... _Dick, where is he?_

They reached the stairs and Bruce looked down to see Dick in the arms of the reporter. He nearly sagged with relief as soon as he saw his son safe.

"DICK!"

He raced down the stairs, desperately wanting to reach his son's side soon.

"MASTER RICHARD!" He heard Alfred's shout.

Bruce saw Clark's and Dick's head snap up, his son's face brightening as soon as he saw him and Clark's eyes widening when he turned to him. Bruce paused for a split second, somehow, seeing his son in Clark's arms feels… _right_. He shook his head, Clark is still a stranger and he wouldn't let his son in the arms of a _stranger_ a second longer no matter how right it looks or feels like. No matter how familiar those eyes are…

In the end, Lois and Clark stayed for dinner. It was getting dark anyways and Alfred wouldn't let them leave without filling their stomachs. Dick told Bruce and Alfred how he _accidentally_ slipped of the railing and how Clark had saved him.

Both Bruce and Alfred couldn't stop thanking Clark enough that they got the man blushing red as a tomato.

"Seriously Mr. Kent, thank you for saving my son." Bruce said sincerely.

Clark only smiled brightly at him. "I told you already, it's okay. I'm glad I managed to save Dick too."

Bruce nearly stared at the man in front of him, just like the other times in his office earlier, but he caught himself in time. It's just uncanny how striking this- okay, he admitted it earlier so he'll admit it again- _handsome_ man's resemblance to a certain red caped hero. He's also careful not to look directly in his eyes after the first time earlier, lest he got the same pull towards his eyes just like, well, the certain red caped hero.

The certain red caped hero that he couldn't get out of his head since the incident yesterday.

* * *

They were all getting settled in the dining room when the doorbell rang.

"I'll see who is at the door," Alfred said quickly and dismissed himself from the room.

As soon as Alfred is gone, Bruce turned to look at his son with a 'I- know- something- that- you- don't know- look'. Dick immediately noticed this and pouts up at him. "Daaaaddy, what are you hiding from me this time?"

Bruce chuckles, "You'll know in three seconds…3…2…1…"

As if on cue, Alfred's delighted voice floated to them. "Miss Diana! Oh it is absolutely wonderful to see you again! My, you're even more radiant than the last time I saw you!"

Dick's eyes brighten, a breathless whisper escaping him. _"Aunty Diana!?"_

When Bruce nods, Dick let out a high pitch squeal as he jumps down from his seat and raced towards the front door, all the while screaming, "Aunty Diana! Aunty Diana!"

Bruce chuckled, and he twisted in his seat to wait for the trio to come into the kitchen. Once he heard Diana's laughter, he could only imagine her smiling brilliantly as she picks Dick up into her arms, carrying him into the kitchen. They did so, after a few seconds, in the exact same image Bruce imagined them to be.

Alfred came in first, carrying the promised chocolate ice cream Diana mentioned; followed by Diana with Dick happily in her arms and they were both cuddling at each other. When Diana's eyes and his met, Diana released one of her arms around Dick and offered it to Bruce.

Bruce smiles at her as he stood up and took this moment to take in the view of her. She was wearing a navy blue pencil skirt that reaches just above her knee, emphasizing her long and toned legs, with a matching tight navy blue cardigan and a white blouse underneath it that shows of her curves wonderfully. Her long, luscious mane of raven hair was pulled up in a high, sleek ponytail so everyone has a clear view of her beautiful face. Her bright blue eyes were slightly obscured by square framed glasses, but those glasses did nothing but to show how beautiful the Amazon princess really is.

Bruce frowns down at her as he welcomed the one armed embrace and as he wraps his own arm around her waist. "Did you come here directly from work?"

Diana rolled her eyes and leans up a little bit to kiss his cheek. "Yes, got a problem with that?"

Bruce kissed her cheek back and ruffles Dick's hair fondly as he does so. "Yes actually, you should have rested even for a little while."

Diana huffed. "I don't want to hear that from you."

Dick tugged his arms around Diana's neck, directing the princess' attention back to him. "Aunty Diana… I really miss you," the little boy said softly and sweetly.

Diana obviously melted at that and cuddled the little boy closer. "Aww, Dickie… I miss you more my little boy~"

Bruce shook his head and caught sight of two gaping reporters as he does so, it was only then that he remembered that- _oh, yes_ \- they do have other guests. He shook his head again; sometimes, Diana really has a way on garnering everyone's attention to her once she entered a room.

"Diana," Bruce voice rumbles in his usual baritone, "may I introduce you to our other guests?"

Diana's head shot up and she looks towards where Bruce is presenting a hand. Her eyes widening barely as her eyes and a certain male reporter met briefly. Bruce noted this reaction and internally groans. _Her reaction is a dead giveaway_ , he thought. She smiles dazzlingly at the two reporters before looking back at Bruce with the same smile. "Well?"

"This is Lois Lane," Bruce introduced the woman first and waited until the two woman shook hands before he introduced the other one, "and this is Clark Kent. They're reporters from the Daily Planet."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," Diana smiles and she adjusted Dick in her arms as she shook hands with Kent, "I am Diana Prince."

"Likewise," Clark says warmly, yet unsure, "…Ms. Prince."

Diana smiles reassuringly. "Please, just call me Diana."

It went smoothly after that. They all chatted comfortably as they ate, with Diana providing such a warm atmosphere it was impossible not to. Alfred and Diana led the conversation, exchanging stories about Dick and Dick always reacts so cutely whenever they mention something embarrassing. Lois listens with rapt attention and occasionally, she and Diana talks about girly things such as clothes and make- ups (which actually surprises Bruce because he didn't thought that Diana will care for such things). With Bruce's permission, Lois is recording the whole thing. She'll create a separate article about the stories Alfred and Diana was telling− it is the perfect opportunity to get a scoop about the Little Prince of Gotham after all. Mostly, they all talk about politics, the country's economy, the military's active movements and different propagandas− they all seem to agree about the same things which helped the conversation's smooth flow.

Although, Bruce can't help but notice that Clark Kent seems a little out of it…

* * *

Surprise was an understatement when Clark saw Wonder Woman enters the room. _Diana! What is she doing here?_ He watches silently as the family interacts with the newly arrived woman. The familiarity, the closeness, and the comfortability they all have with each other… _How on earth did they know each other? And since when?_ The biggest question, of course, was: _What's their relationship with each other?_

Don't get him wrong, he's glad that he could get to see a familiar face but… as he watches them longer, an irrational jealousy rose within him and conflicted thoughts run through his head. If he wasn't too preoccupied with his thoughts, he would have tackled Diana and pulled Bruce and Dick away from her when they exchange kisses and hugged each other. As such, he could only growl lowly to himself.

Really, this possessiveness is alarming. He has been feeling this way since yesterday, but if he managed to keep himself in -check on the incident, he could do it again tonight.

When their eyes met, he could feel Diana's own surprise showing through, and he couldn't help but smile back at her own dazzling smile.

But damn, Bruce and Diana are pushing his boundaries. The way they interact with each other is grating on his nerves. It wasn't flirting per se, it was something more. Something more that shows how close they are with each other; as if they had been friends for a long, long time and are so familiar with each other. It makes Clark jealousy grew. It doesn't help how motherly Diana acts to Dick. She wipes his mouth if he food around it, she kept ruffling his hair fondly, she kept kissing his plump cheek and forehead in such a loving way… and the stories, it was as if she helped and was there when Dick was growing up since he was a babe. This is the first time he's hearing of this, he wasn't aware how much Diana is involved in this family since…what? Seven years ago?

Clark's eyes widen at that thought. _Ah, of course_. He wasn't aware because he was barely himself all those years ago.

He looks at Bruce and couldn't deny that warmth seeped into him as he gazes at the beautiful man. Those eyes too… _is he really?_ Clark shook his head and focused back at the conversation on hand, as such he didn't notice those navy blue eyes he had been staring at the whole day were looking back at him.

But then again, one faithful butler was looking over both men with a knowing look. If he wasn't mistaken, _and he isn't_ , those are concern for the blue eyed male reporter in his Master's eyes.

 _This is going to be one interesting ride_ , Alfred thought as he sips his drink.

* * *

As soon as Lois and Clark were gone, Bruce sat down on a kitchen counter chair and turned Dick to face him as looks down at him sternly.

"I don't want you sliding down those banisters ever again."

Dick's eyes bulged.

"Seconded." Alfred and Diana chorused as they wash the dishes.

Dick's jaw dropped.

"And no buts, no ehs, and no amount of pleading you'll do will ever change my mind."

"It was his fault!" Dick shrieked, desperate to change his father's mind. Bruce cocked an eyebrow. "If he didn't call my name so suddenly then I wouldn't have slipped!"

Bruce sighed. "Dickie, to normal people such as Mr. Kent, your stunts are absolutely dangerous, so of course he'll panic-"

"He isn't a normal person." Dick grouched to himself.

"Excuse me young man, _what_?"

"He isn't a normal person!" Dick pouted up at his dad. "Surely you know that! You didn't even tell me that you'll be having Superman as your interviewer!"

"That's because I didn't know it was Superman who'll came," Bruce sighs tiredly. "Besides, I need concrete evidence that he _is_ Superman."

 _Of course his little detective would notice_ , Bruce felt so proud of his son. But that also explains why he couldn't help glancing at the man every now and then, that's why he felt the same pull towards him with Superman, and _that's_ why he felt elated whenever he catches Kent staring at him− because he _is_ Superman.

"Concrete evidence you say," Diana says as she comes near them, "is this why you asked for this?" She pulls out a small vial where a few strands of black hair can be seen.

"Indeed," Bruce answers, pulling out a handkerchief from his back pocket and opening it to reveal a few strands of hair similar to the ones Diana was holding.

Diana's eyebrow rose. "How did you even get that?"

Bruce smiles mysteriously. "I have my ways."

"What are you going to do with those, Daddy?" Dick asks cutely, cocking his head to one side.

"Some tests," Bruce answers his son vaguely. "And you need to take your bath now."

Dick pouts as he crosses his arms. "You're going down to the Batcave while I took my bath, aren't you?"

Diana gasps and she turns to Bruce quickly. " _He knows?!_ Since when?"

"Since this morning," Alfred answers for Bruce. "Young Master had roamed the manor by himself and accidentally ended up in the Batcave."

Diana laughs as she hugs Dick tightly. "Oh, Dickie…"

"Aunty Diana…" Dick whines, "You're crushing me…or should I say Wonder Woman?"

"How come you didn't figure that out back on the island?"

"I didn't know superheroes existed before," Dick says sweetly, "Besides, back then all of you Amazons looks like a superhero to me."

"We do, don't we?"

Dick and Diana laughs.

"I hate to interrupt but Master Richard does needs to take his bath," Alfred said as he picked the little boy into his arms. "It is getting quiet late; he needs to be in bed soon." Dick pouts but went without protest. Diana kisses him goodnight and promised that they will see each other soon.

Bruce and Diana watches as Alfred carried the little boy upstairs before they went down to the Batcave. As they went down, the Amazon princess couldn't help but ask. "So why the sudden interest in Superman?"

Bruce remained silent. He couldn't tell Diana the _real_ reason why, and he also couldn't tell her that he's having weird feelings around the man. No, sir.

"I'm just doing this to confirm something."

Diana hums, "Confirming what?"

"His identity."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Diana hums again, obviously knowing there's something more to it but let it slide because she knows that Bruce had answered as truthfully as he can. Besides, she knows Bruce will tell her once he's ready. Bruce, for his part, didn't say anything further because he knows what's going on the princess mind and he was thankful for her. Always will be.

He was starting up his computer and the equipment he'll need as Diana roams around the cave when the Amazon received the alert.

"Wonder Woman speaking." Diana said; all business.

"Wonder Woman," the voice of another billionaire drifted through the coms in Diana's ear. "We need you. Your tracker says that you're in Gotham…? Are you with _him?_ "

Diana glances briefly at Bruce, and he gave a nod. "Yes, I am. Where do I need to go? Do I need to bring him with me?"

With that, Bruce scowls at her.

"Hopefully, no." Sounds of typing on a keyboard was heard on the other end of the com. "You could hear me right, B? WW I need you to go to an island not far from Gotham, since you were the closest one I'm sending you there to help Superman. We had finally cracked where Lex Luthor was storing all his smuggled Kryptonian goods."

Bruce frowns. "You're sending Superman… to a hideout full of his greatest weakness? Green Arrow, could you please explain the logic in that."

"Hey! I am perfectly aware of that but this is not my original idea!" Green Arrow defends himself. "Besides, this is the case Superman had been working on! This is about him, after all. Of course, he'll go! That's also why I'm sending Princess over to help him and why I'm going to ask _you_ to be on standby."

"I'm not part of your so- called 'League.'"

"But you're the closest one besides them."

"And…" a new voice chimes in, "Smarter than them. More badass. More, um, intimidating. You could probably defeat all the bad guys in the base by yourself!"

"Flash," Diana started cloyingly sweet. "Are you implying that Superman and I can't handle those 'bad guys' by ourselves?"

"EEK!" Bruce could imagine the Flash running around in their little mountain in panic. "Err, not that way Princess! I'm just saying how huge an asset it will be if Batman will go there with you!"

Again, Bruce frowns. "I said I am not part of your League so I am not going."

"You could join right at this moment."

"No."

There was a sound of someone hitting someone and a new female voice floated through the coms. "Ignore them, Batman. All we're asking you is to be on standby, please. You'll never know what will happen."

Diana sent a pleading look at Bruce and the man sighed in defeat. "Okay, I will Black Canary."

"Thank you. I'll send the coordinates soon, be careful both of you okay?"

"We will," Diana says.

Before the coms end, a deep, confused voice was heard. "You know the big, bad bat of Gotham that you were telling me before?"

There was a beep, and the other line went silent.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at Diana. "I presume that was Martian Manhunter?"

Diana smiles; obviously finding it amusing how Bruce ignored how the Martian implied that they were telling stories about him. "Yes, I need to go now Bruce. See you later or not."

Bruce nods and threw a red stick at her. "You know how to call me."

Diana, now dressed as Wonder Woman, caught the stick and smiles. She saluted at Bruce before she flew off the cave.

* * *

On the way back to Metropolis, Lois was gushing over how adorable Dick and Bruce were. But, she's now the one who is driving, because even though whatever demon that possessed Smallville earlier was gone she still doesn't trust him to drive normally. Luckily, she didn't because Clark is in such a bad mood.

"Oh, and Diana! Did you see how they interact with one another?" Lois gushed. "It was so natural! It's like they've been together their whole lives! I wonder who Diana is and what her relationship with the Wayne's really is. She couldn't be Dick's mother right?"

Clark knew it was meant to be a joke but with his sour mood it didn't strike him as such. Gritting his teeth, he said, "Impossible. Miss Diana Prince is in a relationship with Steve Trevor. As far as I know they haven't broke up yet. If she was cheating on him with Mr. Wayne then they all should be scandalized when they were together earlier seeing as we're both journalists."

Lois frowns at him and pouts. "I know that, it was meant to be a joke. Geez, lighten up silly, what's gotten you all so dour?" Her eyes widen suddenly in realization. "Wait, she's the famous Amazon Princess?! Oh my gosh, how come I didn't realize that immediately!"

Lois continues to babble on and Clark wasn't really listening to her. He presses his head in the cool pane of the car's window and look out at the sky. At the moon, once again.

"Mr. Wayne let me in on a little secret of his," Lois gushes and Clark grunts to tell her he's listening. "He said that he met Dick's mother on Italy."

That got Clark's full attention. "He did?"

"Yup!" As Lois babbles on more, Clark thought's drifted away once again. _That's too much of a coincidence…_

"Why do you think Bruce decided to be honest with us? Do you think it has something to do because he owns a majority of Daily Planet?"

Clark was glad he wasn't the one who's driving because he might have jerked the steering wheel off its hinges. "I'm sorry, what was that? Mr. Wayne owns the Daily Planet?"

"What?! You didn't know?!" Lois stared at him with disbelief. "Smallville he's our boss, _boss_! Don't tell me you also don't know that he owns the building where your apartment is?"

As Clark processed this news, his com beeps and he mechanically answered it. "Superman here, what is it?"

"Superman!" Green Arrow crowed. "We finally found out where Lex Luthor is hiding his kryptonites! Plus, based on your tracker you're pretty near! I'll send the coordinates to you and also someone to help you got it?"

"Got it." A mission, yes that's exactly what Clark needs to distract himself. "Lois I have to go."

"Yeah, sure," Lois said and she parked to the side of the road so Clark could get off. Thankfully, they were still near the Wayne's Manor which is pretty far from the heart of the city. "Be careful!"

Clark smiles at her as he unbuttoned his polo to reveal his costume underneath. "You too, goodbye!"

With that, Superman took off to the sky he has been staring so much.


	8. Chapter 8: Bat, Alien, and Princess

**Disclaimer:** You'll know if I own DC Comics, trust me.

 **A/N:** Lol, I got a break today and I decided to do this haha. Review guys, pleaaaaase~!

* * *

 **Chapter 8 The Bat, the Alien and the Princess**

Superman were paired with Wonder Woman. He can't say he's pleased. He's grumpy and WW is all laughs. They met each other in midflight to an island somewhere near the coast of Gotham where Luthor's latest hideout of kryptonite stands. Superman felt his energy and patience dripping down the drain little by little as Diana babbles on and on about random things. His burst of inspiration to fight crime earlier was gone with the wind that he's currently flying in.

He took a deep breathe, it isn't Diana's fault why he's a jumbled mess of emotions right now… Okay, _partly_ but she's not the main reason. Heck, he himself doesn't know _why_. _Calm down, Clark…_

"Clark, are you okay?" Clark snaps out of his reveries and looks toward the princess looking at him with concern. He sighed internally; he could never get really mad at her. "You look tired," the princess continued.

"I am," the alien admits. _Emotionally though, not physically_. "It's been rather draining recently."

Diana looks at him with sympathy. "I heard that the crime rates in Metropolis rose recently. If it became too much to handle please do not hesitate to contact the League. It's one of the main reasons why we formed the League after all."

"Don't worry, Diana," he replied. "It's only natural for crimes to go up during the holiday season. Now that it's over, I'm sure it'll go back to normal soon."

When Diana still looks unsatisfied, he amends quickly. An angry princess is not pleasant to work with after all. "And yes, if it became too much for me I'll contact the League."

Diana chuckles, "You know you remind me of someone I know. Is it really that hard to ask for help?"

 _That's because usually I'm the one who was asked for help, not the other way around,_ Clark thought. "Who is it?"

"Hahaha, I can't say who, he's very secretive~ but hopefully you'll meet him soon. I'm sure it's going to be interesting once that happens."

Clark frowns but said nothing, partly because they were already at the island. They landed behind a large outcropping of a rock where they can see the guards manning the front entrance.

"This is perfect! I don't think they know we're coming." Diana observes and she threw a smile at him. "Let's finish this quickly shall we? So we both could rest peacefully."

Superman smiles back, agreeing with her completely. "Yes, let's."

And they did. In less than an hour, they had rounded them up immediately. Wonder Woman tied up all the goons together in a one, thick rope and took all the stolen kryptonite inside a case where it couldn't affect or hurt Superman and makes bringing it over to Mount Justice easier. While waiting for the police and after double checking whether if all the goons are really knocked out or not by whacking them all in the heads, Wonder Woman got bored and brought up the dinner at the Wayne's. She kept her voice low, so that only Superman with his super hearing could hear her.

"Isn't Alfred's cooking simply superb?"

Superman glances at her, surprised, and looks away quickly. He groans quietly, _why does she have to bring it up now at all times?_ Now that it was brought up, the mixed feelings he had been feeling earlier came back with a vengeance. "Yes, it was amazing. It somehow reminds me of my Ma's cooking."

"Your Ma's and Alfred's cooking are one of my favorites," Diana gushes, "Their dishes are always the best!"

Clark couldn't help but smile at that. "Thank you, I'll make sure to tell Ma that." Diana laughs as she walks towards him.

"Oh, I haven't thanked you yet for saving Dick earlier. Thank the gods and you were there! I couldn't quiet imagine what will happen to him if-"

Clark closes his eyes as Dick's image flashes across his mind. Baby blue eyes, round and rosy cheeks with dimples decorating them and a bright smile. The protective feeling he invoke in him.

"I'm sure Bruce will be eating his mind with worry if that happened." Diana laughs. "Oh and I've heard that you were there to interview him. So, what do you think of him? He's completely different from his public image, isn't he?" Another laugh.

Bruce. Handsome, enigmatic and sharp. He's the one who's been causing Clark to feel this way, the bane of his thoughts. The possessiveness he feels for that man is astounding. He wanted nothing more but to claim Bruce as _his_.

"I know I might sound bias since I'm his friend and all and this might jeopardize your view as a reporter," Diana continues, completely oblivious to the struggling man beside her, "but Bruce really is a good person. He'll do anything for the people he cares about. That's what makes him such a great friend-"

Clark felt something in him snaps. "Are you really just friends?!"

Wonder Woman stopped talking and looks surprised at his outburst. "Superman…are you okay..? Why are you acting…like that?" Diana frowns and looks at him critically, something must have connected in her brain because her eyes widen in realization. "You're jealous... and I think I know why..."

Superman frowns at her in a questioning manner. Wonder Woman opens her mouth to answer, but her eyes suddenly shifted to the side and a warning came out of her mouth instead. "Look out!"

It was too late though. Multiple greenish lights suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was directed at Superman. Something hit his head hard and landed on his feet. Kryptonite. Superman gasps as he felt his strength ebbing away and as he collapsed onto his knees, he couldn't move his body all of the sudden. _Could it be that those lights are made of kryptonite?_

His senses got clouded and with too many kryptonites focused on him and one by his feet, Superman found himself slowly losing consciousness. Even though he knows Wonder Woman is only a few meters from him, the sound of her fighting seems so far away…

 _No, I have to help her… Diana…_

* * *

Wonder Woman found herself outnumbered.

 _Where did all of these guys come from?!_

As she threw more guys to the side, more men came out of nowhere and attack her with their guns and fists, and sometime in the fight, combat robots got mixed into the fray. Wonder Woman did her best to fight and defend the fallen superhero at the same time but she knows that she'll reach her limit soon…

Whipping out a line of men away with her rope, she pulled out the red stick that she received earlier from Bruce and threw it to the sky…

* * *

Bordering on unconsciousness, Superman vaguely saw Wonder Woman pulling out a stick and throwing it to the sky. Once the stick reaches its peak, it burst into a bright light so strong, showing a dark shape of a bat with its wings outspread…

Superman doesn't understand what does the symbol mean and he doesn't know why Diana did that, isn't about time to call the League for help? Flash might get here in time…

"UGH!"

Superman snaps his eyes towards Diana just in time to see her falling to the ground, unconscious.

No, Diana…

Weakly, he felt some men coming up behind him and tying his hands in ropes made of lead and more kryptonite.

Looks like we lost this one…

Just as he thought about that, a dark shape flew towards his vision. He suddenly felt the men tying him up disappear; he felt the vibrations on the ground as one by one Luthor's goon fell before the mysterious figure. The dark creature threw something to the ground and smoke soon encased the entire surroundings…

 _Who…?_

That was Superman's last thought as darkness finally consumed him.

* * *

Superman doesn't know what happened because he passed out. Next thing he knew he was in a plane with Wonder Woman passed out next to him. When he looked up, he got blinded by a bright light that he lost consciousness soon after that. The bright doesn't seem to be harmful though, in fact, it feels like the sun…

Then, he was in a cave. He was still weak, but he could make out two men with deep voices hovering over him, both of their faces are in the shadows though so he couldn't distinguish them.

Groaning weakly, he managed to mutter, "Who are… you…?"

"Sir, I think he's awake." One said. His voice was kind, almost elderly but his voice was unbelievably neutral, like it was deliberate to sound that way.

"No," the other one replied. His voice was deep and gravelly and Superman felt chills run up his body once he heard the voice. This man feels dangerous. "He's losing consciousness again. Look."

True to the man's word, Superman once again slipped into darkness…

* * *

When he finally woke up for real he can't feel the effects of kryptonite at all, which greatly surprised him. Alert, he looked down at himself and tested his limbs.

 _Strange_ , he thought, _I don't feel tired at all._

In fact, he felt regenerated. He doesn't feel any fatigue body in his mind or body, like every stress he had been experiencing this past few days had been removed from his entire being. Not only regenerated, he felt refreshed. It feels just like when he was newly and fully recharged from the sun…

His mind flashback to the scene when he woke up in an unidentified plane with a bright light shining down upon him… Could it be? Just who is the one who had saved him and Wonder Woman from the island?

His ears perked up when he heard voices drifting over him from somewhere. He shook his head, trying to distill the leftover cobwebs in his mind. Once he felt perfectly oriented, he looked around and he found out that he's inside a HUGE cave with LOTS of bats hanging overheard, and currently it seems like he's in the medical part of the cave. The bats incessant chirping hurt his ears, but after a few seconds, he managed to tune them out.

He stood up from the bed and silently went out of the room. He followed where the voices are coming from and soon, he spotted Wonder Woman standing in front of a LARGE computer with a… um, a man in a bat costume?

Superman frowns at himself internally and shook his head. He must be seeing things _, there's no way a grown- up man would dressed himself as a bat right?_ ( **A/N:** This coming from a man dressed in spandex in bright colours xD) He looks up again… and yuuup, that _is_ a man in a bat costume.

Said man was turned away from him as he was busy typing away in the computer. Diana has her arms crossed as she looks at the man with, dare he says it, exasperation. The man standing in front of her was absolutely silent though as he continues to type away.

"Batman…" Diana sighs, "are you listening to me?"

Superman couldn't believe his ears. _Did she just say Batman…?_ Suddenly, the bat symbol in the flare she let out earlier and the bat costume all made sense. _Oh my gosh, it's_ _ **Batman**_ , he thought he was just a legend.

"Diana, I don't do groups. Hell, I don't even socialize. So can you and the others stop pestering me to join? Especially Flash. It's getting annoying."

That got Superman's shock into an even more shock. _He knows Flash? And Flash knows about him too? Wait… join where? Join the League?!_

"We all means well. We all thinks it going to be good for you." The Amazonian princess replied in a tone that suggests that they've discussed this multiple times before.

" _I_ know what's good for me."

Diana huffed. "Frankly, sometimes you don't."

A staring contest ensued between the two heroes and Superman floated a little bit so as not to startle the two as he flew silently towards them.

Diana sighed. "Batman, you already have a son. You can't keep up this suicidal, gung ho attitude about criminals anymore and no matter what you say you know I'm right."

Once again, Superman's shock grew and his jaw nearly drops in shock. _Batman has a son?! He's a father?!_

"I'm trying to be more careful."

"I really hope you do. Look, having another hero looking out for your back isn't a bad thing. _You know that,_ I know. Despite what your attitude says… do you know that Flash, Green Arrow and I always feel grateful whenever you ask any of us for help? It makes you more reachable, more human...and it proves that we _are_ friends."

 _Okay,_ Superman thought. _So not only does he knows Flash and vice versa, but he also knows Green Arrow? Why didn't I know about this? Why haven't_ **they** _mentioned anything? They never said that they know_ **the Batman** _!_

"Having new friends isn't bad either."

"And then what? Hang out with you in that little mountain of yours you call a headquarters?" Batman said in a monotone but Superman thought there's sarcasm underneath it.

"It's not that bad." Wonder Woman said while biting her lip.

"I'm sure the alien eavesdropping on us will say the same thing."

Diana sighed. "Only if he stopped creeping on us."

Superman was torn between being surprised that he got found out and being not surprised because Batman seems like the type of man who got super sharp senses too. Looking at him closely, Superman thought he looks… otherworldly. Maybe he came from another world too, maybe he do have heightened senses too so that's why he was able to detect him. ( **A/N:** In your dreams Superman, Batman just has sharp senses xD **Superman:** Why are you always bursting my bubble? ***glares at her with his eyes glowing red, oopsie daisies that's heat vision coming right up*** **A:** …right, I'll shut up. ._.)

Coming out from his hiding, Superman flew towards them and landed beside Wonder Woman. He glares suspiciously at the dark man in front of them. "How did you know where are headquarters are?"

"I own it."

"Actually, he and Oliver co- own it." Diana clarifies. Superman's eyes widen as Diana slipped out Green Arrow's real name. _What the- Diana!_ Diana must have noticed his surprise though because she laughs at him and said her reason. "Oh don't worry, he knows who Oliver is, they're childhood friends."

Superman's eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets. _Seriously, what's up with this day full of surprises?!_ So not only he knows Oliver, but they're childhood friends too?! He's so not going to be surprised if he suddenly learned that Black Canary knows Batman too.

"Why do look so surprised Superman?" Diana asks, cocking her head to the side. "Almost the entire League knows Batman, except for you, J'onn and Green Lantern."

"You never mentioned anything about this!" Superman immediately tries to defend himself before his brain caught up to what Wonder Woman had just said. "Wait, do you mean to tell me that Shayera knows about him too?"

Batman lets out a grunt, but he never one look at his direction nor did he stop typing on his computer which kinda irked Superman. "I was the one who rescued Hawkgirl when she first arrived here on Earth. After she crashed in here, I gave her shelter and everything she needs for her survival. The mountain that you now reside as your headquarters was originally the shelter that I gave her. Oliver later bought half of the ownership of it from me when you decided to make it your base and form your little League."

Before Superman could comment on the 'little League,' Wonder Woman got up to his face and frowns. "What do you mean we never mentioned anything about it? We always tell you stories about him!"

Superman frowns back at her. "Yes, stories. You all always make it sound as if he was nothing but a story. Up until now I thought he was just a legend."

Batman let out another grunt but otherwise didn't say anything else. Diana, on the other hand, shrugs. "Well, it's all thanks to Mr. Mysterious over there."

"Let me get this straight," Superman said and focused on Diana, "so you all know each other?"

"I think we already establish that fact seconds ago."

"I think his mind is still affected by kryptonite that's why he's slow on the uptake." Batman grumbles. "Or is he normally like that?"

A tick formed on Superman's head as Diana laughs out loud and as he glares at the masked 'hero.' His Ma drilled manners in him and he's not especially going to lose his patience to the man who had, begrudgingly, saved their lives. It's seriously pissing him off too that the man hasn't even look at him once, like he's not worthy of having his attention. Just who does this man thinks he is? Taking a deep breathe, he said through gritted teeth, "I thank you for saving our lives earlier. The League, especially Wonder Woman and I, owes you one. Please, do not hesitate to call us if you ever need our help."

"No, thanks," the bat grunted. "I work alone."

Diana turns to him in frustration. "Batman! Be nice."

"I don't do nice," Batman grumbles. "I suggest that you leave me alone now that both of you are fine. You know the drill to newcomers, Diana."

"But Batman-"

" _Leave. Take this alien off my property."_

Diana huffed as she went behind Superman who was barely restraining himself from snapping. "Fine, but by the gods this conversation is far from over Batman. I or the others will come back to you soon."

As soon as she said that, Diana took a handful of his cape and smiles sweetly at him. Superman raised a brow in a questioning manner, but the next thing he knew, his cape was thrown at his face.

"Ah!" Superman didn't even get a chance to struggle properly as his cape was completely wrapped around his head and he can't see anything but the redness of his cape. Vaguely, he felt himself being lifted up by Wonder Woman and then he was suddenly being dragged by the princess as they flew out of the cave. Superman felt absolutely disoriented as Wonder Woman flew in a dizzying pattern and all he could see is his cape and nothing else. _What the heck is going on?_

There was a _swooshing_ \- sound and Superman just knew that they were finally out of the cave. As he struggled to get his cape out of his face, he heard Wonder Woman saying goodbye to him.

"Bye, Superman! Until next time!"

"Wait, Diana… ugh…" Taking a deep breath as he finally broke free, Clark look around at the great expanse of sky and found that he was now all alone. Sighing, Clark started to fly back towards Metropolis. It has been a really tiring day…

 _Batman huh_ , Clark thought as he flew, _what a jerk…_

* * *

Said jerk was now sighing in relief as he pulls off his mask from his face. The reason why he couldn't bear to look at Superman earlier was because he was sure that he'll feel the same pull again that was tugging him towards the man...just like that time on the concert... just like what happened earlier during the interview...

Bruce shook his head as he changes out of his costume. _Superman huh, what an idiot..._

* * *

 **A/N** : Review guys please~!

 **Reply:**

 **Mireilles3:** Oh, he really is in for a surprise! Haha, and umm, I know my story is kinda predictable but why are my readers so smart? T^T I feel so proud for you~!


	9. Chapter 9: A Trip to Rome

**Disclaimer:** I, the author, hereby swear that I do not own anything.

 **A/N** : I finally uploaded this~! Muwahahahaha~! Heck, it didn't even end the way I want it too! This is one boring chapter xD But lo and behold~ I got a one week break! Reviews please~!

 **Another A/N:** Do remember and take note that the following events that will happen in this story are purely out of the writer's stupid imagination. No people or any historical place is actually damaged in here ._.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A Trip to Rome**

A week later found Bruce and his family in Italy. Bruce wants to take a break from work, and he kind of missed the place (and with the appearance of a certain reporter made him reminisce terribly− not that he would admit this out loud). Alfred, of course, knew his real reason but decided not to comment about it. He decided to content himself, aka torture, his beloved Master by giving him knowing glances every once in a while. Bruce determinedly _tried_ to ignore him.

It was the 2nd day of their trip and they decided to tour the city. As much as Dick wants to bounce around towards all the exciting things he sees, he can't because his Daddy has a firm grip on him. Well, if he's being honest he's glad his Daddy won't let go of him, he doesn't want to get lost in this beautiful yet unfamiliar city. Plus, all he really has to do is to point towards whatever caught his interest and his Daddy will take him there. Easy peasy.

Alfred walks beside Bruce, occasionally telling his charges stories about the historical places they visit. Dick, to say the least, was absolutely fascinated. He listens to Alfred with rapt attention whenever he told stories, and Bruce found it amusing whenever their fellow tourists and even _the tour guide_ starts to listen to Alfred too.

Currently, they're visiting the Colosseum. The sheer size and the Colosseum's presence itself never failed to amaze Bruce every time he visits it. This place is a witness of countless battles, had stood for a thousand and hundred years, and history was written in its very essence Bruce could practically _feel_ it. Every time he's in here, he always feels like he just stepped back in time or to another world. It was just that magical.

( **A/N:** No, I've never been to Rome or to the Colosseum. Heck, I've never even stepped out of my country even once T^T Huhu, travel goals! I've only used my imagination in writing the place thus the sucky and lack of description.)

They went under an archway in the underground passageways and Bruce frowns as he remembers a blurry scene a long time ago… he can remember the feel of lips against his own and hot breathes fanning his ear and face warming him up in that cold, cold night … and _nothing else_. Bruce felt his mood drooped slightly.

Even though how many times he went back in Rome, even though how hard he tries to remember… his mind still came up blank.

Lost in his thoughts, Bruce was late to notice the panic that was going through the tour group. Apparently, they had arrived at the end of the underground passageway where the tourists were allowed seeing as some of the passageways are still under construction. One kid accidentally threw his toy in the middle of one of the passageways under construction and went to get it. Both the kid's parents and the tour guide were late to notice it too.

"Hey kid! How did you get in there?! Get out of there! That place is dangerous!"

"Oh my, Michael!"

Michael, a burly kid for an eight year old with the most innocent face Bruce has ever seen on this tour, turned towards the voices calling for him, his toy plane in hand. He started running to his parents despite the warnings shouted by the tour guide and lo and behold, he tripped over the construction beams that were holding the passageway together.

It started slow. The beam he tripped over with fell slowly over with a loud creaking sound as it fell with a loud thud to the ancient floor, dust blooming and scattering in its wake. At first, nothing bad will seem to happen, that is, until their whole surroundings started to shake.

People screamed and run towards the exit, not minding that they were trampling other people in their haste. Bruce immediately took Dick up to his arms and flattens himself against the wall with Alfred, letting the queue of the panicking people pass them. When there was finally enough space to move, Bruce handed his son to Alfred and push them towards the exit.

"Go Alfred! Take Dick and get out of here! I'll help the others to the exit!"

Alfred's eyes widen, knowing that they were too far from the exit and there was no way Bruce could help all of the people in there in time. Looking at Bruce's face though, all of his protest died away from his lips. "Please, I'm begging you, Master Bruce, be careful."

Bruce smiles sadly yet reassuringly at the same time at his parent figure. He pressed a quick kiss at his son's forehead before pushing them towards the exit one last time. "Go."

Alfred turned and ran, Dick safely secured in his arms. Bruce watch them go for a moment, his son's crying baby blue eyes were the last thing he saw before the passageway shook so bad that he got his attention back on the problem on hand.

"MICHAEL!"

Bruce ran towards where the parents and the tour guide were kneeling with their hands above their heads, staring wide eyed at the kid who was stuck in the middle of the passageway he tripped in, tears streaming down his face as he sobs loudly.

Bruce went to get the kid without second thoughts, ignoring the shouts of the tour guide and the parents. He ran quickly and carefully, dodging falling debris and watching where he steps until he reached the fallen child. He knelt down and gently scooped up the child in his arms, grunting at his weight at first but easily maneuvering him around his arms.

"Hey, hey," Bruce crooned to the child's ear. "It's okay, it's okay… everything is going to be fine…"

As soon as he said that, the passageway behind them started collapsing for real.

"Get away from there! Run for the exit!" Bruce screamed at the screaming mother and the panicking father and tour guide. The father and the tour guide started to drag away the protesting mother away, but the mother obviously wouldn't budge until she has her son with them. Bruce pursed his lips and ran faster.

He reached the trio just in time for the entire passageway to collapse and he gently handed over the kid to his father. "Go now!" The parents look at him gratefully before running towards the exit. Heaving deeply, he looked over at the tour guide who was looking at him wide eyes.

"What are you doing? Go!"

"B- but the other, I- I have t- to help them…" the tour guide mumbled helplessly. The ground underneath them shook, throwing both of them off balance. Bruce rolled to the side as a large chunk of the passageway collapsed to where he was thrown to just seconds ago. He shakily stood up on his feet, bringing the tour guide up with him.

"Then, let's get going."

There were five other people left in the passageway, three of them are unconscious and two were too paralyzed with fear to move. Bruce estimated they have at least 8 minutes before the entire underground collapsed.

Yup, they could do this.

* * *

Clark was busy typing away on his computer when he heard multiple gasps from his office mates. Curious, Clark stopped typing and stood up, looking towards where all of his co- workers were looking at.

A gasp escaped his own lips as he stared at the television. It was the news, showing a live footage of the collapsing Colosseum in Rome. What got Clark's attention though was the achingly familiar child screaming and crying for his Daddy as he struggled against an achingly familiar butler's hold.

Lois own terrified gasp reached his ears when she too saw Dick in the news; she instantly turned towards Clark only to see him already dashing towards the exit. She closes her eyes and prayed that everything will turn out alright.

Clark quickly ran towards the Zetatube and set the coordinates to Rome, he had never been this thankful for setting up the Zeta near his office. He hopes against hope that he could make it in time.

* * *

Bruce has the three unconscious figures while the tour guide gently guided the last couple of frightened tourists towards the exit. It was slow going, they have to constantly stop and take cover with the rate of the passageway is collapsing. At one point, they have to switch passages because the original passageway already collapsed and huge debris blocked their way; luckily, the tour guide knows another way and guided them towards it. Unfortunately, it was the longer way around.

"Hurry," Bruce grunts weakly. Normally, he wouldn't be struggling with the combined weight of the three men, he had lifted heavier things after all, but with the passageways collapsing, the supply of air is depleting by the moment. "Are we there yet?"

The ground shook again and the three before him screamed and collapsed to their knees, hands on their ears. Bruce steadied himself against the wall but his heart was starting to pound like crazy. They only have three minutes left!

Pushing himself away from the wall and struggling to keep himself upright, he screamed, "Hurry! This place is going to collapse any minute now! Keep moving!"

Frightened by the knowledge he had imparted, the three shakily stood up on their legs and ran. The tour guide led the way, running as fast as he can and looking back frequently to check if they're keeping up with him. "It's this way! We're really near now! We could do this!"

True to his words, an exit leading to the ground above appeared before them, almost like a beacon towards salvation.

Unfortunately, fate has different plans.

The ground shook its hardest at the same time and the passageway they were in started collapsing too. The tour guide burst through the exit and pulled the two conscious tourists after him. "Mr. Wayne!" He screamed, reaching out a hand towards the struggling man. "Hurry!"

Bruce huffed, feeling himself getting weak due to the lack of oxygen; he couldn't even feel the ground shaking violently beneath him. He knows his goal though: to reach the exit and saved these people. Getting dizzier by the second, Bruce threw one of his passengers towards the waiting tour guide by the exit. The tour guide seems surprised by the sudden action, but luckily managed to catch the unconscious woman and handed her over to the medics that were just now arriving. More medics came and went into the passageway and unloaded Bruce of his burden and guided him quickly towards the exit.

Once they reach it though, the ground lurched backward and Bruce felt himself and the others falling back towards the passageway. In a desperate attempt to save the others, Bruce pushed everyone else forward and out of the tunnel in their fall with all his might. Bruce landed heavily back on the collapsing tunnel, and the last thing he saw was the panicking people above him before the passageway completely collapsed on him and blocked his view…

The people outside the exit were panicking as the famous billionaire was trapped underground. Their hearts nearly jumped out of their ribcages when a blur of blue and red appeared out of nowhere and burst inside through the collapsed attraction.

"Is that… Superman…?"

* * *

Bruce woke up to the sound of someone calling his name; not to mention, he got a killer headache too. He opened his eyes with difficulty, and was somehow not surprised to see that he was still out of breath. His eyes were treated with the sight of a perfectly sculpted chest of a certain alien superhero once he has regained his bearings.

Superman has Bruce pressed against a wall, practically chest to chest without an inch separating them from each other. Bruce found his heart beating and his breathing got more difficult for an entirely different reason than lack of oxygen. Superman bent his head down and whispered in his ear, "Mr. Wayne, are you alright?"

Unfortunately, this was the time that Bruce's brain chose to process what had nearly happened to him. To say that he was shock was an understatement. He was sure he could get out safely… _that was really close_ … _if Superman hadn't saved me_ … Bruce shudders, too afraid to think of what will happen to his son if he suddenly lost his only parent.

Superman noticed this of course and looks at him worriedly. _He must have been really scared_ , the caped hero thought. He wrapped an arm around Bruce's waist while the other one still held the rubble above them. Not really thinking about what he is doing, Bruce leaned in to Superman's chest and buried his face in the crook of the alien's neck. Superman's eyes widen at how _perfect_ Bruce seems to fit in his arm. He knows he said this before, but the man really fits into him like a puzzle.

He was brought back to reality when Bruce shivered again, wrapping his arm more tightly around the man's waist, he pushed the boulder off of them and flew out. Superman burst through the mountains of debris with the billionaire wrapped tightly in his arm. When they emerged out of the rubble and Superman has once again placed them on stable land, medics and media immediately focused on them but Bruce pushed them all away, pushed _him_ away and immediately knelt down with open arms as Dick barreled into him, sobbing.

Brilliant camera flashes flashed here and there and needless to say, Superman is kind of getting uncomfortable with all the attention, but his mind was mostly focused on the father and son kneeling before him.

A medic came near them and kneeled down beside them.

"Mr. Wayne," the medic said gently but with enough force to say that he won't leave any room for arguments. "I need to check up on your and your son's wounds, may you kindly come with me for a moment?"

Bruce tensed, it was obvious in the way his shoulders rose up, and he shook his head. The medic frowned and tried once more. "Mr. Wayne please, your injuries might be severe, we need to check up on both of you."

Bruce shook his head again as he stood up with Dick in his arms. "…I think we're going to be fine…"

The medic stands up too. "Mr. Wayne please, it's−"

Sensing that Bruce doesn't really want to go with the medic and that the media's focus is still on them, Superman gently took the father and son into his arms and he used his cape to block them from everybody's view. He smiled disarmingly charming at the crowd, at the medics and media alike, and said, "I'll personally make sure that Mr. Wayne and his son will get treated, so please, kindly leave them alone."

Everybody took a collective step backward. For all of them, that statement is filled with a dangerous undertone, and they don't want to see their favorite alien superhero mad. Heck, nobody has ever seen the superhero mad, not even the criminals he had defeated. But this time, they just get the sense that if they don't do what he says then he _will_ get mad.

Superman continues to smile at the mob for a moment before he looks down at Bruce and Dick. Dick's head is tucked under his father's chin, tear tracks and dirt is all over his face and clothes. Doing a quick scan, Superman saw that Dick didn't acquire any heavy injuries except for a few bruises here and there. Bruce though, is a different matter altogether, he has multiple injuries on the back of his head, on his arms and chest area. All of his worries melted away though when he met Bruce's navy blue eyes and when he smiled at him gratefully.

 _Ah, this man is proving to be bad for my heart,_ Superman thought as he gently guided them away from the throng and to where he spotted their butler waiting for them in front of a car with a worried expression on his face.

While going there though, some victims blocked their way and tearfully thanked Mr. Wayne for saving them.

"Thank you," the mother of Michael cried as she tearfully grasped one of Bruce's hands, "thank you _so_ much..."

"You saved my life," another one sobbed, "… *sobs* I couldn't take you enough…"

Bruce felt overwhelmed with the onslaught of people and the emotions and thanks he receives from them. While, it felt great to be thanked personally, he didn't do it to be praised; he just did what his sense of duty told him to do. He adjusted Dick in his arms and tried to tell them that it was nothing. He unconsciously moved closer to Superman as more people crowds around them, some are even from the media trying to get a word from him despite Superman's 'warning' from earlier.

Superman wrapped his arm more firmly around the man and once again used his cape to block them from the people's view. "Please, if you will excuse us, we need to go."

Looking at the hero's indecipherable expression, the people parted and let them go through peacefully.

When they arrived at the car, Bruce looks up at Superman and he registers with slight surprise that Superman still has his cape and his arm wrapped around his waist− having Superman's arms around him feels... _natural_.

"Thank you, Superman," He said sincerely.

Superman seems to stare at him in surprise; the alien quickly bent his head down until he's right in front of Bruce's face before he pulls away just as quickly.

Bruce blinks and was in a daze as Superman guided him into the car, the alien cupped Dick's cheeks soothingly before he pulls away from them completely. "Take care all of you."

Alfred nodded his thanks to the alien and motioned for the driver to move out. Superman watched them drive away for a few seconds before he turned to the still watching crowd. He gave them a friendly salute before he flew away.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the car, Bruce found his heart beating so fast once again. _He was… he was… he nearly…_

Bruce shook his head and buried his face in his son's locks. _What a ridiculous thought…_

He was pretty sure that Superman nearly kissed him.

* * *

Later that night, the Waynes were preparing themselves for a long night of a Disney movies marathon in Bruce's penthouse condo in Rome. Alfred was already busy in the kitchen making popcorn and s'mores. Yes, he's letting them eat all the unhealthy foods imaginable to mankind just this night. After all, they had just been through a rather difficult ordeal this day.

Bruce and Dick were staring inside the fridge, looking through all of their supplies and deciding which one of those will they eat.

Dick frowns, his adorable cute face scrunching up in a really cute face at his Daddy. All of the bruises he had acquired earlier were now gone, leaving his skin back to its healthy and unblemished pale shade. "Daddy…"

"Yes, Dickie?"

"…we don't have any ice cream…"

Bruce blinks and looks more closely at their fridge. He opens up their freezer and shifts through their stack of frozen strawberries and fruit salads. "Hmm… you're right, we don't have one. Would you like some?"

Dick nodded his head eagerly. "Chocolate please!"

Bruce chuckles fondly and looks at the clock. Well, it was still quite early, he could go to his favorite shop here in Rome, where he had tasted the most delicious ice cream in the whole world, and be back just in time for Alfred to finish his cooking.

"Alright buddy," Bruce said as he picked Dick up in his arms and placed him down near Alfred, "I'll just go to the store real quick and buy ice cream, okay? Be good to Alfred. We have enough excitement for the day."

Alfred frowns at him in a reprimanding manner while Dick giggles. "Okay, Daddy! Be careful~"

Bruce kissed his son's cheeks and grabbed his wallet before leaving. He was walking peacefully along the road and enjoying the sunset. Rome is a truly beautiful city. He decided to take a short cut and turn towards a narrow alley.

That's when he got kidnapped.

Bruce put up a fight just for show but ultimately let himself got kidnapped. He has to find out why he's being kidnapped after all before he'll break himself out. While he's being gagged, he briefly wonders how many adventures he has to go through until this day officially ends.

* * *

On the other side of the planet, the Justice League is having a meeting in their headquarters.

"So I heard from WW that you finally met the big Bat," Flash said through his chuckles as soon as they all sat down in their round table. "How does it feel like? What do you think of him? He's scary isn't he? All intimidating and gruff?"

Superman glares lightly at Wonder Woman who just shrugs. Hawkgirl swivels in her chair and looks at him in surprise. "You and Batman met!?" Then she turns to Wonder Woman. "So you do need him after all, and he did come to your rescue."

Wonder Woman laughs at her. "Yup, you know him. Despite his protests you know he always come whenever we needed him."

Superman remembered just then what Batman had told him. He was the one who rescued Shayera and gave her this mountain as her living quarters before they band together and formed the League. That and apparently almost all of the members of the League know Batman.

"That reminds me," Superman started and stares meaningfully at the others, "how come almost all of you know him and didn't even bother to mention that fact once?"

Silence.

The guilty party looked at each other awkwardly while Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter look at all of them confusedly.

Green Arrow chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Um, oh, we didn't?"

"Excuse me," Green Lantern said as he raises his hand like he's in a classroom, "Just who are you all talking about?"

"Batman." Superman replied flatly. He is still by no means impressed by that man.

"Batman!" Green Lantern exclaimed. "Isn't he just some legend you guys always share us too? That guy is real?!"

"Apparently." Superman replied in the same tone he used earlier.

"Superman!" Diana cried, as if scolding him. "And yes, he's real thank you very much and yes again, we do know him."

"Seriously?!"

"He's the one whom you asked to be on standby last week, isn't he?" Martian Manhunter butted in.

"You asked him?" Superman asks, surprised. He went ignored however when Wonder Woman nodded at J'onn's question.

"Based on your conversation…" J'onn said slowly, as if contemplating what he's saying, "…he doesn't seem to be scary at all like your stories made him to be…"

"What?!" was Flash's immediate reaction. "HE IS! What the heck are you saying?!"

"He doesn't seem to be too scary, either," Superman said.

Flash turned towards him with wide eyes. "You're all crazy to say that."

The conversation then turned towards about Batman, Batman and Batman. Superman put a hand to his forehead and rubbed his growing headache away. "Guys, this is supposed to be a meeting about our past missions…"

Nobody is listening to him.

Superman was about to stand up and grab himself a coffee when their computer flared to life. Everybody stopped talking and stared at the static filled screen until an image appeared. Everyone gasps.

In the screen is a picture of a tied- up and unconscious Bruce Wayne sitting in a chair. He looks like he was beaten badly due to the bruises on his face and his bloodied lips. It looks like he was being held in some warehouse. Underneath the picture a message box appeared:

 _Got someone here who looks like who matters to you. – Luthor_

Superman could acutely feel himself going blind with rage. It was like back during the concert, when he was blinded by this irrational rage and urges to protect the man… that's why he beat Harley Quinn so bad. It feels like he wasn't himself and himself at the same time. Every time this man is involved he just invokes this possessiveness from Superman… it makes him feel to hide the man from everybody else and make sure he's safe from all kinds of danger. But there goes said man attracting different kinds of danger.

"Is that… Bruce Wayne?" Green Arrow said in disbelief. Flash's jaw dropped open beside him.

"Bruce!" Diana and Dinah cried.

Superman stood up angrily, his head hanging down. He doesn't want the others to see how _angry_ he is right now; his _whole_ being is filled with rage directed at that stupid, bald man who dares tries to hurt his…

… _His what exactly?_

"Superman, are you planning to go alone?" Shayera asks him. "Don't you think you need some help?"

" **No**." Superman said firmly as he walks away. "I can do it by myself. _Please_ , just stay here everybody. I don't want **any one** of you to interfere…" _the torture that I'm planning to give Luthor._

Everybody felt chills creep up in their arms as they all watch Superman walks away.

"Whoah," Flash said under his breath, "That's the first time I saw Supey angry."

"That man…" Green Lantern started, "…isn't he the same man Superman rescued earlier this day? From the collapsing Colloseum in Rome?"

Diana turned towards him. "He did what?"

"He is! Yes, he's the man!" Green Lantern exclaimed as he nods to himself. "I saw it on the news. Superman pulled him out of the Colloseum." He pauses as he remembers something before chuckling. "You know, it was really cheesy… if I didn't know Superman personally I'd say he got a thing going on for that man…"

Flash and Green Arrow looks at each other, their faces tinted with green, while Dinah and Shayera both look at Green Lantern weirdly. _There was no way that could happen,_ they all thought. However, Diana went silent and could only stare at her lap, lost in her thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10: The Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I own nada except the plot and the character's OOC-ness. Hahaha.

 **A/N:** And here we go agaaaaaain~! Hopefully you love this very subtle fluff cuz' I definitely do! *winks winks*

 **Warning:** OOC- ness. A lot. Like, a one(slightly?) **dark** Superman. _Ooooh…._

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Rescue**

Superman burst through the warehouse's roof like an avenging angel who is descending from the heavens in all his mighty and intimidating glory. He stood up from his crouch slowly and everybody in the house shuffled backwards, even Luthor, something about Superman made them extremely wary. Superman faced them, his face withdrawn in anger and it was just then that it dawned to everyone what kind of person they are facing right now, what have they angered. This is a superhuman being; strong, quick and skilled− basically a god compared to them, and Superman is looking very much the part. He's like a Greek god statue: angry, hard, unmovable, and sculpted to perfection.

 _What have we angered?_ The goons thought to themselves. Luthor gulped imperceptibly. This is the first time he's seen the alien superhero like this, like he's ready _to kill_. He smirks; he might be able to use this as a reference for his future evil, evil plans. That's what he tells himself anyway to stop himself from quaking in his shoes.

" _Release him_ ," Superman growls.

A tremor of fear went through everybody. Superman's voice is strong and firm, reverberating to the walls, to the wall and to their very core. Bruce, who has been knocked out after being beaten unconscious due to his obnoxious mouth, started to stir awake from his slumber. Luthor straightened his posture and puffed out his chest. He smirks confidently at Superman and the superhero internally applauses his mask. If he couldn't hear the man's heart beating wildly in his chest, he would have believed that he's not afraid of him.

"Welcome Superman," Luthor said with his best entrepreneur voice and walks languidly around the tied- up, unconscious billionaire. "I see you really took my bait."

"He has nothing to do with this," Superman growls back. "He has nothing to do with your destroyed factory of kryptonite weapons."

Luthor laughs mirthlessly. "Oh, so you do know why I'm doing this." Luthor casually pulls out a knife from his breast pocket as he went behind Bruce, he observed it in the dim light of the moon for a few seconds before gladly pulling Bruce by his hair, making his head tip back and exposed his pale, white throat and pressed the knife against it. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

Superman snarled and Luthor barely kept himself from flinching. "I told you… HE. HAS. NOTHING. TO. DO. WITH. THIS."

"Oh but he does," Luthor replied with wide eyes, obviously delighted with the reaction he's getting from the alien. "You obviously _care_ for him. Otherwise you wouldn't be this worked up about this." To emphasize his point, Luthor pressed the knife deeper into Bruce's throat but not enough to draw blood.

Superman growls a warning.

"See?" Luthor chuckled. "This man is valuable to you."

 _More than you should ever know_ , Superman thought.

"I'm having _a lot_ of fun seeing you this tense and torturing this defenseless man," Luthor continues his monologue, as if he Superman's growls aren't scaring him to death, "Wayne has always been a pain in my back; always refusing my business proposals, always surpassing me, always a step ahead of me… if it weren't for this man, I could reach greater heights freely."

Superman refuses his urge to smirk.

Coincidentally, that was when Bruce was finally able to pull himself away from unconsciousness. He let out a small groan, his eyes fluttering open and close. Luthor watched from behind his fellow billionaire as said fellow billionaire struggles to regain his bearings. He watched with sadistic glee as Bruce finally notices the knife poised at his throat and relish in the panicked look that the man sported. He threw Superman a maniacal grin.

"Now that Sleeping beauty is awake, let us have some fun now, shall we?" With that, he cut Bruce's throat in a swift, straight line.

* * *

Superman only saw red. Red as the blood that dripped down Bruce's throat. Red as the fiery flames of hell. Rage filled his mind as Bruce's blood was shed.

He roared-

And then he was in a mindless rampage.

A berserker.

A monster.

He prowled through the ranks of goons, throwing them around and away, breaking their bones and all the while feeling immensely satisfied with the screams their emitting… it took all of what's left of Superman's sanity not to tear them apart limb from limb.

It wasn't enough… it wasn't nearly enough…

* * *

Bruce didn't die, just bleeding.

He's protected by the power called _plot_.

When he felt what his captor was about to do, he immediately head butted him with all his might in his tied- up state. The knife clattered to the ground, but not without managing to cut a long and thin line at Bruce's throat. His captor let out a surprised grunt, probably clutching his bruised stomach. Bruce broke free of his restraints with a mighty yank, he was about to turn toward his captor the screams started… Bruce quickly snaps his head towards the source.

His breath hitched as Superman barrelled through every goon that stupidly throws themselves at him, a murderous look on his face.

Bruce certainly didn't find that _hot_.

Belatedly, he realized that the sound of retreating footsteps belongs to his kidnapper. He turned around, only to find that there's nobody behind him.

 _Damn_ , Bruce thought while gingerly fingering the wound on his neck, _I wonder who is that bastard_.

"Hey!" A goon shouted, making Bruce to look at him. "How did you get free of your ropes?"

 _Oh well,_ the billionaire thought to himself as he nonchalantly flipped the goon off his back, _I could always find out who it is at a later date. I'm not the World's Greatest Detective for nothing after all. For now, it's time to fight_.

* * *

Luthor is running away as fast as he can.

He can't keep himself from shivering in fright. He feels cold and clammy and numb and all of it at the same time− his heart is beating too fast. Superman had chilled him to the core, it really _scared_ him.

 _I've never seen him like that before,_ Luthor thought. _Maybe provoking him is a bad idea after all_. He winced, unconsciously putting a hand over his stomach where Bruce head butted him. _Yup, definitely not doing it again_.

"Hurry up!" He harshly whispered to the two goons he deign as his bodyguards. "I want to escape this place **alive**."

His two goons shivered, remembering the look of uncharacteristic rage etched in the Kryptonian's face. They all hurried towards the dock, where their escape route is waiting for them, desperately trying to ignore the anguish screams of their fellow that filled the chill night air.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of his rampage, a flash of navy- midnight blue eyes let Superman know that the billionaire is alive and kicking. Literally.

A sigh of relief escape his lips, he could feel himself slowly calming down, like he's slowly coming down from a high. He could think more clearly now, the red slowly fading away from his vision.

That was, however, short-lived.

A goon holding up a knife was trying to sneak up behind Bruce, who was busy fighting three other goons at the same moment. He wouldn't be able to dodge that knife. When Superman saw the goon raised the knife to strike down at the occupied billionaire, he instantly sent his current enemy flying with a flick of his finger to the goon's forehead and flew towards Bruce to shield him. He wrapped his arms around the man, bringing him close to his body and covered him with his much larger frame. Bruce let out a surprised gasp as red and blue filled his vision and the familiar feeling of strong, muscular arms wound themselves around him.

The knife broke into pieces, Superman turned with a deadly glare and whacked the goon across his face that sent him flying across the warehouse and formed a hole in the wall. He directed his glare to the remaining goons and they immediately retreated.

Both breathing heavily, one from exertion and one from going down a fit of rage, Superman buried his face in Bruce's soft hair− which still smelled so good and barely got any sweat− as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man more tightly. "Mr. Wayne," he started. "I'm starting to believe that you're a magnet for danger."

 _Danger?_ The billionaire immediately thought. _You mean like how hard you're making my heart beats and how your breath is flowing down to the nape of my neck is sending shivers down my spine?_

Before he could stop himself, or truly think about it, Bruce asks, "Danger... you mean like you?"

Superman smirks, because Bruce doesn't know why he got kidnapped and there's no way he'll tell him. " **Yes, like me**."

Superman felt Bruce frown at his chest and was about to retort but Superman beat him to it. He cupped Bruce's chin and looked steadily into his eyes. " _Yes_ , that means I _can't_ help but be drawn to you..." He slowly leans down as he whispers, "... Even if I know how much danger I'll put you in, _my_ Nightingale. I'm selfish _and_ possessive that way."

Bruce eyes widen at the 'endearment,' but he quickly hid it with confusion. "Nightingale?" He asked with utmost confusion and curiosity. "…and what's with that tone!? It's as if _you_ **own** _me_!"

He internally cursed himself when he saw Superman smirks, a blush rising to his cheeks. He knew Superman caught his slight delay of reaction. Superman leans down further, his lips brushing against his own once again like the first time at the concert. "It doesn't matter," Superman whispers against Bruce's lips with that sexy smirk with smouldering look in his eyes.

Bruce heartbeats' definitely did not race at that delicious sight. Nor did it nearly stop as the feeling of the superhero's lips against him sent him tingling pleasantly all over. He definitely mind the feeling of the alien's lips on his own, even if it was just brushes that may or may not be considered as small kisses but not nearly full blown kisses.

That's what Bruce kept telling himself anyway, to justify why he feels like a stupid, lovesick school girl in the Kryptonian's arms. It's taking all of his control not to impatiently grab the taller man's head and bring him down to fully capture his lips, to fully feel them moving against his own…

Before Bruce could move on from the onslaught of flirting− if you could even call it that− he's receiving from the alien, said alien immediately lifted him up bridal style and brought him close to his chest and flew away.

* * *

Their flight home was filled with subtle flirting (from Superman) and complaints (from Bruce). The billionaire certainly didn't appreciate being carried in such a girly manner and demanded to be put down because he could just call his butler to fetch him or go home by himself. Superman would have none of it.

"Don't you have other people needed to save?"

"Well, I just saved the most important one among them and is in my arms right now."

Bruce doesn't know whether to cringe or blush, but he certainly could feel his face heating up. _Damn this alien and how he made him feel_.

"Will you stop that?" Bruce asks, actually annoyed and just trying to stop himself from blushing further. He has experienced too much embarrassment in this day, thank you. He doesn't know if his pride can take more.

"Stop what?" Superman asks back innocently.

"Flirting with me." Bruce replied bluntly. "We're not in a relationship."

"Well we could be." The alien immediately answered, smiling.

Bruce turned his face away, reprimanding himself for reacting like this. _Seriously, what does this alien want?_

Suddenly, he spotted the place where he intended to go to buy ice cream for Dick. Panicking, he pointed the shop to Superman, forgetting the fact that this man might be...

* * *

Once Superman had touchdown in front of the shop, Bruce immediately wrestled himself away from his grasp. The billionaire didn't even bother to look at himself in the mirror or think of fixing himself first before he burst through the front doors. Superman could only shook his head as multiple gasps were heard from inside the shop once the billionaire had entered the establishment; he chuckled to himself as he followed after the smaller man.

As soon as the alien entered the shop, he nearly bumped into Bruce, who was standing just by the doors with a surprised look at his face. Frowning, Superman looks towards where he's staring at, only to have his own look of surprise at his own face.

" _Signore Wayne_!" A friendly looking old man greeted the billionaire, a bright smile on his aging face that reaches his hazel brown eyes; even from a distance, everyone could tell that those eyes held wisdom. "What a pleasant surprise! I don't expect you to be back until March and November."

Bruce winced slightly upon the mention of the months− the times when he usually visit back this place− and glanced discreetly at the equally surprised alien at his side. "Well, um, it's a long story. I actually brought my son this time, maybe I'll take him to you tomorrow. But, what about you? I heard you went back to the countryside!"

 _My thoughts exactly,_ Superman thought to himself, feeling pleasantly surprised at the sight of the old man manning the counter.

As the billionaire walks toward the counter, Superman realized that he should be thinking about something more important: _Bruce knows him too? What are the odds?_

Superman took a step after Bruce and immediately stops in his tracks, he noticed that the patrons (man and woman alike) of the shop were alternatively staring at him in surprise or drooling over Bruce. The man is still wrenchingly handsome after all he'd been through the day, even with sporting some bruises on his face, got dried blood circling his neck, and his torn clothes (which was letting the other's see how wonderfully sculpted the man is and how delicious looking his pale skin is), Bruce was still looking like God's most aesthetic gift to mankind. Jealousy flared up inside him, _nobody_ else should see Bruce in that state.

While the philanthropist is busy chatting with the old man, Superman smoothly walked over to Bruce and subtly blocks him from the other's view with his large frame. The owner looked up at him, surprised.

"Oh my God," the old man muttered, staring at the superhero in pure shock and confusion.

"I'm so sorry," Bruce immediately apologized. "Superman here just rescued me from some, uh, kidnappers and we were on our way home when I saw this shop and I can't stop myself form stopping by and uh, um, I'm really sorry for all the ruckus it's going to cause, I wasn't thinking and I−"

"Dear signore," the old man chuckles fondly, "it's fine. I don't mind having a great superhero in my shop, why it is my pleasure! Welcome, Signore Superman!" He pauses and turns to look at Bruce with a severe look. "Also, I'm bringing you a first aid kit. Why you didn't tell me first that you got yourself kidnapped?!"

Bruce could only smile at the old man apologetically while Superman watched on with great amusement. The alien offered his hand to the old man to shake while casually putting an arm around Bruce's waist by doing so, "It is nice to meet you. You have a lovely shop."

The old man shook his hand, a look of recognition passing through his face in a blink of the eye that it was only Superman who caught it. He and the old man stared at each other for a few moments before the old man let out a secretive smirk which Superman returns. The three of them talked for a while, the old man pulling out a first aid kit from under the counter and handed it to Bruce, before the owner went to the back to fetch Bruce's orders.

Superman turns his head slightly to look around and notice almost everyone in the shop was looking at him with either longing or unadulterated jealousy. He smirks back cockily at them, because this man in his arms is _his_. He heard a camera silently clicking away pictures but he dismissed it as harmless, unconsciously though, his hand tightens around Bruce's waist as he glares at all man and woman looking lustfully at the billionaire…

Bruce swatted him in the chest, making the man of steel turn to him and saw the billionaire looking downright annoyed. The alien had the gall to chuckle and using his other hand, ruffles the man's hair which also immediately got swatted away. Huffing, Bruce decides to ignore him and continued doing what he had been unconsciously doing all this time: tracing the pattern of a carved Nightingale on the table. Noticing this, Superman's smirk only grew wider.

Bruce didn't notice it but he sat down on his usual spot in the shop− a barstool beside the window at the counter. It was just automatic for him to sit down there and trace the pattern of the Nightingale− which is why it hasn't crossed his autopilot mind that the man with him is someone he should be wary of.

The old man returned a few minutes later, in his arms were four gallons of ice cream, two of which are Bruce's orders, and the other two he's giving away to the billionaire and to the superhero as a freebie. Initially, Bruce tried to refuse the ice cream, but with one look from the old man, the billionaire immediately relented. Superman could only chuckle and resist the urge to kiss Bruce's pouting lips away.

As they were about to exit the shop, the old man whispered something that made Superman looks back at him with a small, indulgent smile. "I will, don't worry."

The old man smiles back at him, and then proceeded to clean the counter as soon as the two men are gone.

 _Take care of him, Kent. Don't let what happened last time repeat itself._

* * *

Later that night, Superman stayed at Bruce's condo to eat ice cream and watch Disney movies with them due to Dick's insistence, not that he resisted in the first place (Bruce did, saying that Superman have to rest. Superman countered that by telling the child that he actually feels refreshed because he's seeing such a beautiful sight, with that said he winks at Bruce which got the billionaire groaning in annoyance). For the next few hours until midnight, Dick sat on the superhero's lap, leaning back comfortably against the alien's chest much to Bruce's annoyance and jealously (Dick is his son, he should be with his Daddy).

Superman relished the feeling of having Dick and Bruce beside him, it made him enjoy the feeling of having his own family, even for just a little while. To _delude_ himself that he could have a family of his own. Something that he could only dream but never attain.

Watching them from the only single armchair in the condo, meaning that the three other occupants of the condo are all together in the plush sofa, Alfred could only eat his ice cream in amusement and fondness.

Someday soon, Alfred got a feeling that this is a scene he'll get to see every day.

He can't wait for that day to come.

* * *

 **A/N:** …and there it is! Is it good or is it bad? Do you like it, love it, or hate it? Share your opinions in the reviews please! I would love to hear some of your feedbacks~! Thanks for reading!

 **Replies:**

 **DD and tanithlipsky:** Thank youuuuu~! Will definitely do my best, or better, more!

 **V.L. Crawford:** Glad you like it! And here's the update you've been waiting for! HAHAHA xD


	11. Chapter 11: Friendly Visits (Part 1)

**Disclaimer:** *sigh* Must we really do this every time? If I am the owner of the series- _which I'm not_ \- then I wouldn't make any fanfiction stories because it won't be _fan_ fiction anymore~! T_T **REVIEWS PLEASE~!**

 **Warning:** Long chapter ahead~!

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Friendly Visits (Part 1)**

Bruce glared dangerously at the blond man standing in his doorway. Said blond man was grinning brightly, albeit a little bit nervous, holding a red headed child in his arms who was drooling in his sleep.

"I haven't agreed to anything, _Allen_."

"Ah, ah, ah…" Barry Allen aka The Flash sing-sang softly to his friend as he adjusted the kid in his arms, "…you also haven't said _no_ to anything."

"Well then: NO."

"It's too late for that~"

"I already said 'no', now go away before I break your bones." Bruce growled.

"And I already said it's too late for that~ I'm already here!" Barry whined. "Come on Bruce, it's just for a little whi-"

"No."

"Bruuuuce~"

"Go away."

"But I have no one-"

" **No. Go away**."

"You're just repeating yourse-"

"And I'll repeatedly bash your head in that concrete over there if you-"

"Daddy~ who are you talking to? Who's at the door?"

Bruce's eyes widen and he pressed the already half- opened door closer to his body. He glared at Barry who had a ridiculously triumphant expression on his face as if to say ' _VICTORY!'_ Barry opened his mouth to speak- and knowing him, he'll speak loud so Dick can hear him- but Bruce darted out a hand and clasped his hand over the speedster's mouth. He glared harder at him, silently warning him not to say or do anything stupid more than he usually does. Bruce turned his face to look down at Dick as the child came near him, pressing his large body to the door to block the child's view.

"Nothing, Dickie. Why won't you go and help Alfred in the kitchen?" He said sweetly. Barry's eyes widen at Bruce's sweet tone and pretended to vomit against Bruce's hand-

"That's what you always say when you don't want me to see something."

-and ended up guffawing. Bruce swiveled around to glare at him but it was already too late- the little tyke had heard him already.

" _See?_ Who's at the door Daddy?" Dick pouts, crossing his arms and frowning up at his father.

Bruce could feel sweat breaking out of his forehead as his eyes flickered back and forth between his son and the intruder at the door. _What's he going to do now?_ Barry really couldn't contain it anymore and he burst out laughing harder than before, he pulled away Bruce's hand from his mouth and shook with his laughter. _Who would have thought that the great, dark, cold- hearted and emotionless Batman will freaked out just because of the possibility of his son meeting the great, handsome and lovable Flash?_

"Daddy-"

"Dick, _no_ -"

" _Hello~!_ Little Bats−"

Dick quickly backed away from the door, looking apprehensive with wide eyes.

" **AHHHHHHHHH!** "

Silence reigned when Bruce's son suddenly screamed as soon as he saw Barry and scurried behind his father.

Bruce was instantly alarmed by this reaction and abandoned blocking the door to kneel in front of his child. "Dick, are you alright? What's wrong…?" Dick could only stare fearfully at him. "Dick?"

Outside the door, Barry blinked at Bruce, or at least where Bruce used to be, sometimes he seriously thought that the man had super speed himself. He looked down at his nephew who is still sleeping soundly despite Dick's loud and high pitched scream. _He's soo cute_ , Barry thought as he slowly walks towards the door, determined to see what's wrong. He pushed the door more open and peeked inside; he saw Bruce kneeling before a doll like boy that looks unnervingly like _Bruce_ himself. He blinked, _There really will be no doubt that he_ **is** _Bruce's son._

When Dick saw Barry entering the house, he screamed once again, pointing fearfully at the man. " _EEEEK!_ It's Syndrome! He's the villain from the Incredibles!"

Both Bruce and Barry blinked, taking a moment to catch with what the kid is saying. When it did, the former tried his best to suppress his chuckles and failed miserably while the later one's jaw drops in surprise; both because of what Dick who thought him to be and because Bruce freaking Wayne, aka The freaking **Batman** , is laughing. _It's not the end of the world yet, is it_? He thought worriedly. Hey, wait a minute…

"I am not that _**fat**_ , am I?" Barry asks, flabbergasted.

"With the amount of food you're always consuming, it's truly a miracle that you're not." Bruce quipped.

"I- I just happen to have fast metabolism!"

"Daddy wait," Dick said softly, making the two men look at him. "He's not Syndrome? Is that why you're not fighting him?"

Barry laughs. "No, kiddo. Gods I can't see myself being an egomaniac like him." At this, Bruce snorts which the speedster wisely chose to ignore. "My name's Barry Allen. Also known as the magnificent, always reliable, incredibly strong and extremely handsome−"

"Good afternoon Master Barry and his young guest. I must say this is a pleasant surprise."

Barry and Bruce turned to face the stairs where Alfred was going down holding a feather duster.

"Alfred!" Barry beamed. "Long time no see! Oh, it's _so_ wonderful to see you!"

"It's wonderful to see you again too Master Barry. May I ask what brings you here?"

"Oh! You see-"

Bruce started. "It's nothing Alfred, he's just passing by and he's leaving now-"

"No! I'm not!"

Alfred raised an eyebrow between the two of them. Bruce glared at Barry who were looking elsewhere but at him. Alfred spotted Dick hiding behind his father, clutching Bruce's pants and looking down at the floor as if there was something interesting in there. The butler looked at the awkward scene in front of him and decided to take this matter into his own hands. He cleared his throat.

"Well, it is nearly time for lunch, Master Barry, I suggest you and your guest join us-"

"FOOD?! Oh gosh, where?! I'm STARVING!" Everyone, except Bruce and Alfred, jumped when an excited voice startled the peace that Alfred had just created. In his arms, the red headed child that Barry was carrying is now wide awake, looking around excitedly as if food is just hiding around the corner.

"Hehehe…" Barry grinned sheepishly at Alfred. "Wally calm down, mind your manners around here please."

The red headed child, now named Wally, looks up at his uncle. "But Uncle Barrryyyy, I'm starving~!"

Alfred chuckled to himself; another rambunctious child it seems, he and Master Dick will get along well he could feel it. He continued on his way downstairs to the kitchen. "Master Barry please wait at the living room; I shall bring some snacks there while I prepare for lunch."

Bruce gaped at his butler. "W-what? Alfred-"

"You do the same thing Master Bruce."

Barry laughed at his friend's expense and Bruce growled at him. Wally shrank back in his Uncle's arms. "Uncle Barry, what a scary man! Will _he_ be my baby sitter for today?"

"I'm your- _what?!_ " Bruce sputtered, nearly hissing. "Look _here_ , kid…I'm not anybo-"

" _Of course_ he is~!" Barry interrupted cheerfully. "Alfred- that _nice_ , _good_ , old man earlier- will help too!"

" _Really? I got to stay in this castle?!"_ Wally gasped, and his Uncle nodded. "B-but Uncle Barry~! He's too scawyyy~!"

"MY DADDY IS NOT SCARY!"

Everybody jumps and turned to look at Dick who lets out the cutest squeak and hid further behind his Daddy's legs. Wally looked around wildly, twisting here and there in his Uncle's arms that Barry was forced to put him down on the floor.

"Where did that come from?" Wally asks confusedly. Bruce was looking down at his son, and his son is looking back at him with wide eyes. Thus, a silent conversation ensued.

 _Oopsie, I'm sorry Daddy…_

 _It's fine Dickie, and as much as I hate to admit it that man is…my friend… and that child with him is his nephew...and he's going to stay with us for a few…hours…_

 _I don't want to…_

 _Why?_

 _Barbara said that most kids are bullies._

Bruce clasped his son on his shoulder _. I'm sure he's different…why won't you give it a try?_

Before Dick could protest, Bruce had already turned around and was looking at Wally critically, Wally gulped and hid behind his Uncle, he feels like the scary man is analyzing him or something, it's like he's already dissecting Wally in his mind and was thinking for a way to deliciously cook him, like…Wally gasped and tug at his Uncle's hand incessantly.

"He's a _vampire_! Uncle Barry, he's a vampire! He's gonna drink our _blood_! And then he'll _eat_ us! Uncle Barry let's go, let's go, let's go! He's gonna eaaaat us! RUUUUUN!"

Barry only laughed and didn't even budged a bit. "Hahaha, he may look like one but he's not silly." Wally look back at him disbelievingly. " _He's not?"_

Bruce look at Barry annoyed and the speedster only laughed harder.

"My Daddy is not a vampire…" Dick muttered from behind Bruce's legs, this time much quieter than before but still loud enough for everybody to hear. Wally swiveled around. "B-but Uncle? Where is that _voice_ coming from?!"

Bruce sighed and gently pushed Dick forward, his son squeaked again and tried to struggle against his strong grip to no avail. Wally frowned at the wriggling mass in Bruce's hands but he gasped when the _thing_ stopped wriggling and finally turned to face them.

"IT'S A DOLL!" Wally exclaimed, pointing at Dick unabashedly. "IT'S A LIVING, TALKING DOLL!"

"I- I'm not a…doll…" Dick mumbled with his head down, his face aflame, and looking at the floor.

Barry laughed again. He got to agree with his nephew, the kid _do_ look like a living doll with his large, doll- like baby blue eyes, porcelain skin, soft, raven black hair and pinkish doll- like lips. "It seems it is, Wally."

"I said I'M NOT A DOLL!" Dick shouts, finally showing his blushing face upwards.

"MASTER DICK! IT IS RUDE TO SCREAM AT OUR GUESTS!" Dick paled and looked embarrassed, while everybody else flinched. "MASTER BRUCE! KINDLY TAKE THEM TO THE LIVING ROOM NOW!" Alfred screams from the kitchen.

Bruce's eyes widen while Barry nearly chocked in his own laughter. On the other hand, Wally approached Dick, who shrank against his father's legs.

"You're not…" Wall said softly to Dick, actually noticing that the younger kid is afraid of him, "a doll?"

Dick frowned at him, pouting. "No…I'm not."

Wally reached out a hand as if to touch his cheek, Dick only stared impassively at him as the ginger head ever sooo slowly and softly connected his pointer finger at Dick's plump, soft cheeks. Both children's eyes widen in surprise.

"Whoah! Such soft cheeks! You really are not a doll!"

"Of course not silly! Why would I be?! Come on, let's play! Come, come!" With that said Dick grabbed Wally's hand and tags him along in his wild run upstairs.

Bruce let out a sigh and smiled softly as his son drag their guest upstairs. That went well than he expected. He looked at Barry who was grinning at him cheekily. Bruce rolled his eyes at him and started upstairs. _Okay fine, he'll be that speedster's brat babysitter for now…as long as he doesn't hurt Dick._

"Come on Allen, let's go upstairs."

"Ouch, _Allen_ -so cold Bruce, call me Barry."

" **No."**

"Oh, well at least I tried." The Flash mumbled to himself.

* * *

 _30 minutes later_

Barry watched from the sofa as the kids littered Bruce's living room with Dick's toys. He remembers earlier how he nearly chocked with Alfred's butterscotches cookies when he saw Wally's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets when he saw Dick's obviously expensive and expansive collection of toys. He couldn't exactly blame his nephew; Dick's amount of toys is more than the amount of toys he had himself for his lifetime.

The speedster discreetly glanced at the bat, who was doing some paper works in the desk nearby. Barry chuckled to himself, he knew for a fact that Batman couldn't work if there was too much noise around him, and with the ruckus the kids are making he's sure as the Batcave exists that the big, bad bats of Gotham _isn't_ doing anything. Bruce is just using his paper works as an excuse so he wouldn't deal with the kids. Barry glanced at his watch, he still had two hours to go before he had to leave. He glanced around at the living room and was struck with nostalgia.

 _So much had changed in here…_ Barry thought as he laid down on the sofa. _Is this for real? This room used to feel so cold and lifeless but now…_ he looked at the playing kids, specifically at Dick and smiled _, it must be the little Bat's fault…oh wait does he knows that Bruce is Batman? Oh well… I'll…just ask Bruce…later…It seems like…Bruce has gone…soft…like this…pillow…_

* * *

Barry was brought back to the first time he met Bruce…or Batman.

 **It was an accident. Swear.**

The Scarlet Speedster was following a lead about the strings of robbery happening around Central City− he got a sneaking suspicion it got a connection to the Rogues; particularly to Captain Boomerang. The lead, however, had led him to Gotham City.

And no, the great and mighty Flash is not afraid to some incarnation of the devil himself and night personified, no, not him. Those are _his_ city's villains, so it's his responsibility to chase them down _wherever_ they are and bring their criminal acts to justice. Even in the dark city of Gotham!

" **What are you doing in my city?"**

 _Yikes!_ Flash jumped when he heard the menacing voice and slowly turned around to face the dark part of the roof of the warehouse where the lead had led him to.

"U-uh…I- um… _hi_ …!"

Two, slitted white eyes appeared out of the dark, glaring darkly at him, and a growl emanating from it. Flash gulped hard and he could acutely feel his legs shaking.

"Umm…there a-are …r-rob-robbers from m-my city w-ho…came here…so I, uh…was just on my way to, uh…fetch them and throw then into jail!" Flash finished in a rush.

" **Leave."**

Flash gaped disbelievingly at the dark. "What?! No way! I can't leave yet! I told you I have-"

" **I'll** handle them."

"But those guys are my responsibility!" Barry shrieked, almost sounding like a child whose candy got stolen. "Those guys are from _my_ city!"

The shadow moved, Flash blinked as the eyes suddenly disappeared from his sight and then suddenly reappeared again, closer. Barry gulped again as the Batman made himself shown…the first thing he can see are the colorless eyes glaring right at him, followed by his imposing, muscular chest and body, and then _the_ pointy horns…the demon got nearer and nearer to him until Flash's back hit a wall and Batman bent down to glare right through his eyes…

" **Well you're in** _ **my**_ **city now."**

With that said the Bat turned from him sharply, his black cape swishing behind him elegantly. Flash stood there frozen until he gathered his speeding wits.

"W- wait! Batman, wait!" Flash speeded in front of Batman, making the dark vigilant to stop in his tracks _. Whoa, did he seriously did just that?!_ "Umm, uh I was thinking…uh, why don't we… you know, join together? To defeat those guys, whatcha say?"

" **No."** Batman immediately growled.

"What?! W-why?"

"I don't need **your or anybody's** help. I can do this **alone**."

"B-but-"

A shot rang out, followed by an angry scream and multiple pleas for understanding.

"What is−" Batman clasped a hand around Flash's mouth, glaring at him and Barry got the message to stay silent. Once Batman was sure he got his silent message, the Bat crouched down and silently moved towards the window, Flash copied his movements a little unsuccessfully.

Through the windows and the moon serving as the light, Flash could see a group of darkly clothed men gathered around in a circle, with one man holding a still- smoking gun in his right hand. A pack of large bags laid around their feet and Flash got a feeling that those bags contain the stolen money. He analyzes the scene and comes up with the perfect plan. He turns excitedly to Batman.

"Okay, Batman here's the plan, I'll go defeat those guys while you- _where did he go?!"_

Flash turned back to the windows to see Batman swinging down from the rafters and effectively knocking out five goons with a single…um, boomerang? And brought down three more as he came to land. Flash blinked, _how did he get in there so fast?_ Without wasting another second, the Flash zoomed inside to…see Batman had already knocked out _all_ of the men and was interrogating one of them.

"What?! You didn't leave some for me?!" Flash shrieked.

The goon glanced fearfully at him. "T- the Flash?! Y- you know e-each other?"

"You were too slow." Batman replied impassively.

" _Hey!_ FYI, **I'm** the _fastest_ man alive on earth! Who are you calling _slow_?!"

Batman ignored him and lifted the goon by his collar. **"Who is your leader?"**

Flash speeded next to Batman and glared at the goon, trying to be as intimidating as the man beside him. "Yeah, who's your leader?"

" **Answer me."** Batman growled.

"Yeah, answer me- I mean _, him_ \- uh, I mean us. Answer _us_."

Batman glared at him and he shut up. The goon didn't answer and glanced at something behind them-

Batman twirled around, pushing Flash out of the bullet's ray and ducked down himself, knocking out the goon he's holding in the process. He rolled on the ground, bringing out a Batarang from his belt at the same time and shot it towards where the bullets are coming from. There were multiple cries of pain and he immediately went to the source. Flash sat up, a little dazed from suddenly being forced to the ground, he shook his head and quickly went after Batman. _Did he just save my life…?_

Once again, Flash found Batman with all the goons knocked out around him, but there was another addition to the scene. Captain Boomerang stood in front of Batman, holding a boomerang against a goon's throat, and grinning at both of them.

"Ah, welcome Batman, Flash! Didn't expect you'll be here this early!"

Flash frowned. "Captain Boomerang? You're the one who set this all up? What are you doing here in Gotham?" Batman glanced at him briefly but said nothing.

"Ah, you see, I was thinking~" Captain Boomerang said, bouncing on his feet. "What if I take my stolen goods to Gotham? That way Flash won't be able to catch me quickly! He wouldn't know! But alas, it seems my plan has failed. You're here _and_ Batman's here! I'm in a crisis!" He dug his boomerang deeper in the goon's throat. "And this good for nothing goons are practically useless! Might as well make them as my escape route, right?!"

That got Flash thinking, like seriously thinking asides from chemicals, did Captain Boomerang used goons before? ( **A/N** : Did he? I haven't seen some before) The next thing Flash knew is that the goon is flying straight towards him.

"Whoa!" He speeded to catch the goon but immediately buckled on the goon's heavy weight and impact. Multiple _clangs!_ rang throughout the warehouse and Flash glanced up under the goon's body to see Captain Boomerang and Batman having a boomerang competition. Both of them were jumping around, exchanging their own boomerangs so fast and completely engrossed in their own duel. Flash struggled to get out of the goon's body and immediately assessed the situation.

 _I couldn't just sit in here and let Batman defeat the enemy by himself_ , Flash thought. _I need to help him!_

Batman suddenly landed in front of him, holding out a thick, long rope to him. "What are you doing?" He growled. "Get these men out of here _now_ , the warehouse's going to _fall_."

 _Fall?_ Flash blinked. Then he noticed the warehouse is actually groaning and the foundations are starting to sway- because of multiple boomerangs embedded on them or they were destroyed by said boomerangs. Debris and dust started to rain down on them.

" **Mo-"** Before Batman even finishes his one-word sentence Flash had zoomed around the room, collecting the five goons littered around the floor and dragging them outside, far away from the warehouse before tying them up with the rope Batman gave to him. But carrying five, heavily muscled goons is _tiring_ , so he collected the goons three by three going as fast as he can to ensure that he got all of them in time. By the end of it, he realized that there are around 40 goons… _Batman knocked the living daylights out of 40 goons in a blink of the eye!_ When he was finished with the last one, he quickly dashed back to the warehouse to help Batman with Captain Boomerang… but it was too late. With one, final groan, the warehouse crumbled down.

Panicking, Flash gave his all to his speed and dashed inside the warehouse, dodging falling pieces of metals, pipes, and cements like it was nothing, looking for Batman. _Where could he be?_

Flash found them nearby where the last time he left them, with Batman tying down a struggling Captain Boomerang with a bleeding forehead. Barry nearly shouted for joy and headed towards them, ready to escape them out of the collapsing warehouse, when he noticed a particularly large iron pipe heading down directly towards Batman's head-

" _Batman!"_

-the last thing Flash saw is darkness.

* * *

Barry woke up groggily, shaking his head to shake out the cobwebs in his mind, he looked blearily around. Distantly, he can see the blue and red lights of the police and ambulance to one side and can hear the noise around him vaguely.

"… _Fla-"_

Barry looks up at the disfigured shadow looming over him.

"… _alright…hear me…are…"_

 _Huh?_ Barry thought confusedly _. What's it saying to him…?_ Barry closed his eyes and tried to focus, when he opens his eyes again his vision is still tripling and doubling all over and-

" **Flash."**

That growling, deep voice got Barry blinking hard and he sat straight up- his vision reverted to doubling again and his head pounded harder than before. He felt large hands placed on his shoulders and gently guiding him back to lie down.

 _What was going on? What happened...?_ When Barry felt that he hit whatever it is he's lying down now he closed his eyes again and took several deep breaths. Finally, when he opened them again his vision is now clear- and saw Batman looming impassively over him.

 _Yikes! Whoa… isn't this Batman- for real?!_

"Flash, are you alright?" Batman said in a deep, gravelly voice that totally sounds like a growl.

Flash gulped and looks at him confusedly. Batman took one look at him and was about to call a paramedic when everything came rushing back to him.

" _Wait!"_ Flash suddenly cried out. "I, uh- where's Captain Boomerang? We were inside the crumbling warehouse weren't we? What happened? There was a large pipe! It was heading towards you! I, uh um, what's going on?! Are you alright?"

Batman only stared inexpressively at him. Barry realized he must have had used speed-talk unintentionally and Batman hadn't understood a word he had said. He opened his mouth to apologize when Batman started to speak.

"I'm fine," he said. "you were the one who got hit by the pipe. Captain Boomerang is already in the custody of Gotham City's Police and is ready to be transported to Central City anytime now."

"Oh…" Flash nodded slowly. "How did we get out?"

"I've already prepared an escape route before Captain Boomerang and I started exchanging attacks; I carried the two of you out of it."

"Oh…kay."

Batman stared at him for a moment, and Flash fearfully looked back at him. He looked around helplessly for someone to help him-

"Thank you." _Huh?!_

"For saving my life." Batman continued.

Flash blinked furiously at him, then a wide, goofy grin broke out of his face. "Naw, it's nothing~ you saved me first _and_ defeated my villain! I should be the one thanking you!"

Batman looks like he was going to argue, but then exhaled deeply and turned around. "Now that I know you're fine, I'm going to take my leave."

"Huh? But where are you going?"

"To search for the goon's boss. It isn't Captain Cold who hired them."

"What- but who?"

Batman glanced back at him. "That's what I'm going to find out." And disappeared into the darkness.

"Huh?! B-Batman ~ w-wait for me!" Flash exclaimed and dashed after the dark clad hero in the dark.

 _Oof!_ Flash stumbled back as he collided with something hard _and_ slipped on something leathery. He crashed to the ground loudly. Batman whirled around to face him, a deathly glare and frown on his face.

" **What the heck are you doing?!"**

 _Okaaay… bye- bye nice Batman and hello grumpy one._ Flash thought shakily. "I want to help too!"

" _What?"_ Batman asked sharply.

"I want to help you find out who's the goon's boss!"

" **No. Go back to your city already."** Batman turned from him and pulled out a grappling hook from his belt.

"No! Wait! I wanna help!" Flash said and tackled the hero to the ground. They crashed hard; Batman immediately tried to shake the scarlet speedster off of him and stand up but Flash held on tight to his leg like a puppy. Batman tripped in his own cape and fell back to the ground and Flash took this opportunity to persuade the big, bad bat- they grappled on the ground, Batman desperately to unlogged the Flash from him and Flash repeatedly asking to let the hero join him and clutching to his cape tightly- until suddenly−−−

 _ **RIIIIP!**_

Flash gaped comically at the teared piece of cowl in his hands; his eyes bulging out of its sockets and his jaw open wide. "U- um, Batman, I uh…" Ever so slowly, soo slowly that it was unbecoming for the fastest man alive, he looks up at Batman.

Batman tried to hide his face with his cape but it was too late− Flash had seen his face already. And nobody wouldn't be able to recognize that face.

" _Bruce Wayne?!"_

Batman- Bruce _freaking_ Wayne- swelled with fury as he slowly stood up, glaring even more dangerously at Flash who shrank away from him. _**"Barry. Allen."**_

Flash is so busy trembling with fear that he belatedly realized that Batman knows who he is. _"You know me?!"_

" **I know everything."**

* * *

Flash stood in the center of the Batcave, his own cowl down and his jaw open as he stood gaping amazingly around. _"This. Is. So. Cooooool~!"_

Bruce- _err, Batman_ \- emerged out of a room, with his cowl down in a new Batsuit and glared darkly at him. He went to his leather seat in front of his _huuuge_ computer and sat down on it− typing furiously on the keyboard like he's using super speed himself. Flash sidled up to his side, looking back and forth between Batman and the large computer; he cleared his throat to speak−

" **Don't. Say. A. Word."** Batman growled. Flash squeaked and nodded furiously.

"Master Bruce, don't be rude to our guest." Alfred scolded as he exited the elevator. Sweet, delicious smell reached Flash's nose, causing his stomach to growl so loud it echoed around the cave and he started to drool.

"Are those…?"

Alfred handed him a _huuuge_ plate of cookies, cupcakes, and sandwiches without a word and gave Bruce a large mug of their strongest and most expensive coffee.

"Mmmffnghf~!"

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce translated and said to Alfred. Alfred nodded but stared sternly at Barry.

"Master Barry, I know you're hungry but I do not tolerate such manners here. I want you to eat that food _slowly and carefully_ lest you choke yourself."

Barry stopped mid- chew and nodded at Alfred fearfully, before resuming his chewing _slowly_. A sound that suspiciously sounds like a chuckle came from Bruce and Barry glares at the back of his head. Alfred nods at him approvingly before turning around. "I'll be upstairs if you ever need me."

Once Alfred is gone, Barry practically inhaled the food in a few seconds and…choked. He gasped as he pounded on his chest and fell down on his knees, tears sprouting from his blue eyes and blurring his vision. A mug of tea appeared in front of him and he grabbed it like a lifeline, downing it all in one gulp.

"Uwaaaaah~!"

He took several lungful of air as his esophagus feels much freer now. He glanced at Bruce, whose shoulders are visibly shaking as he pretended to drink his coffee.

"Hey! No laughing!" Barry whined. "And don't tell this to Alfred either!"

This time, Bruce did burst out laughing and Barry scrambled back in fear. After a few moments, Bruce collected himself and calmly stated. "Alfred knows everything. I don't know how but I'm sure as hell he knows that you've chocked just now."

" _Whaaat?! How?!"_

Bruce shrugged. The computer suddenly pinged several times as several windows appeared on the screen. And just like that, Bruce was back to being Batman. Barry watched from the sidelines as Bruce did his thing-

Bruce abruptly stood up and headed for the Batmobile and Barry followed him.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Pier 11− that's where the goon's boss hides out." Batman jumped in his Batmobile and started it. He cocked an eyebrow at Barry who was fidgeting. "Well, I already told you where I am going so what are you waiting for?"

Barry perks up. "Race ya there?"

Bruce smirks. "If you can actually beat me."

"Ha! You're talking to the fastest man alive!" Barry boasts. "On the count of three- _HEY! NO CHEATING!_ "

And thus, Barry tried to run desperately after the zooming Batmobile out to the Gotham night.

After that incident, Barry and Bruce collaborated in defeating villains a few more times. But it rarely happens like twice a year only. Their acquaintanceship only developed into friendship after one particular incident almost two years ago…

* * *

It was already 2:30 in the morning and Bruce is tiredly climbing up the stairs from the Batcave, desperate to reach his bedroom and bury himself in the soft mattress, why he didn't use the elevator instead is also a mystery to him…he's so tired from defeating Poison Ivy, the Penguin and Riddle Master all in one night…oh, he needed a break… it doesn't help that there's a storm outside, lulling him to sleep further… visiting Dick in the Amazon's island sounds tempting…

When he reached the manor, he could barely keep his eyes from closing and he's only dragging his feet to move forwards... forward….

 _*ding- dong*_

Bruce looks up blearily, _did the doorbell just rang? At this hour? Who on earth?_ Bruce ignored it, because it's impossible for someone to bypass his security system anyway and reach the door without tripping any of his alarms−

* _knock knock_ * This time Bruce snapped alert and went downstairs immediately, he slowly approached the door and turned on the monitor beside it…

The moment it flickered to life it showed a shivering, soaking wet Barry Allen outside his doorway. Alarmed, Bruce immediately undid the locks on his door and opened it quickly, Barry who was leaning against it fell unceremoniously on the floor, shivering uncontrollably and wetting the tiles. Bruce knelt down beside him and checked his temperature− he immediately withdrew his hand back− he's so _cold_! Bruce then noticed that not only Barry is cold, he's _crying_ too!

"ALFRED!" Bruce bellowed. "ALFRED! I NEED YOUR HELP IMMEDIATELY! ALFRED!" Bruce felt bad for waking up his butler but he knew he couldn't handle this alone. Almost instantly, he heard Alfred's hurried footsteps coming downstairs and heading towards him.

"Master Bruce what is- _my word_." Alfred gasped. "Quickly Master Bruce, we need to put him in a hot bath."

Bruce grunted as he lifted Barry up and wrapped Barry's frozen stiff arm around his shoulders. He dragged Barry to the first floor bathroom− thank God they actually have a bath room in there− where Alfred had already started to set up a hot bath. Steam quickly rose out of the water and filled the whole room, Alfred coughed delicately as he and Bruce carefully lowered Barry to the scalding water. Barry made no reaction as he hit the tub but continued to shiver too much. Alfred handed Bruce a towel and instructed him to wet it with the water from the tub and dispense the water on Barry's head. Bruce did as he was told and Alfred exited the room to prepare some badly needed soup and tea.

A couple of hours later, the three men found their selves sitting on the living room; Barry was sitting on the middle of the sofa with a thick, warm blanket wrapped around him and a bowl of untouched soup in his hands, Bruce and Alfred were sitting on the armchairs on either side of the sofa; watching Barry.

The master and butler exchanged worried glances, both of them wondering what's wrong and what prompted Barry to run from Central City to Gotham in the middle of the night− or day rather− while it's raining cats and dogs. They're also worried because Barry has yet to touch his food, knowing how his powers works, his body badly needed it and yet Barry made no move to eat− a first from him.

Bruce cleared his throat. "Al- Barry…"

Barry lifted his head up but didn't look at him and continued to stare straight in front of him. Bruce was continuously getting worried for real now. "Barry…what's wrong?"

Tears started to flow silently out of the blond man's blue eyes. Alfred quickly stood up and placed a box of tissue in front of him, but the man still made no move. Bruce pursed his lips together and decided to call it a night, or day, since it's clear that Barry is not going to do anything else tonight, or today. Bruce shook his head, his tired mind couldn't decide whether it's till night or day and if it's still yesterday or today. Besides, it's clear that all of them are tired and badly needs to hit the sack. He sent Alfred the silent message and they both stood up. Alfred clasped Barry on his shoulder as they pass him by and continued to move towards the door.

"I- I ca-can't believe…him…them…" Barry whispered- cried, Alfred and Bruce look at each other confusedly, "I c-can't believe…that th-hey could do that…t-to a child…to their _o-own_ child…"

Then the man broke down completely, telling Bruce and Alfred all about his nephew who is experiencing child abuse under the hands of his own parents, how the child was _starved_ even thou both of his parent's knew his speedster's condition, how they both hit their own child every single time they got, how Iris and him had been fighting for custody over him for a whole half a year already to no avail because that damn father of Wally's got connections with the judges and they won't listen to Wally or any of them, how Iris had accidentally snapped at him due to stress and how he run away because he just doesn't know what to do or where else to go but here…he let it all out until Barry had cried himself to sleep.

Bruce and Alfred had left him there, both of them already knowing what's going to happen tomorrow.

When they woke up early in the afternoon (a first from them too seeing that both of them are usually early risers), Barry is already gone along with 1/3 of Alfred's prepared meals, leaving a thank you and sorry note with a stack of clean, empty dishes. Alfred looked at Bruce smugly, as if to say 'At least, Master Barry knows how to wash his dishes,' before disappearing back into the kitchen. Bruce rolled his eyes at his butler and went to his study; he called Lucius immediately, demanding to send one of their best lawyers to Central City to help the case of the Wests and to send some informants to discreetly expose how corrupt Central City's judiciary is. With that done, Bruce stretched back and prepares himself for a day of relaxation~

Later that night, Bruce and Alfred were both reading by the fireplace when there was a loud, incessant pounding on the door. Immediately, they both went downstairs, already knowing who's it going to be. Bruce mentally noted to upgrade his security systems, especially if there's a jovial scarlet speedster who can bypass them. When Alfred opened the door, Barry stood there breathless, heaving air in and out of his lungs, but despite all that, the usual twinkle in his blue eyes is back and more so than ever, and a bright grin was plastered on his face. When Barry spotted Bruce he immediately run to him and tackled the man into a hug, Bruce stiffened and nodded quickly, before he forcefully pushed the man away from him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank youuuu~" Barry sang over and over again. "I don't know if I could ever repay you~"

Alfred chuckled at the back ground. "I take it the trial went well?"

"More than well!" Barry exclaimed happily. "The police came just after the trial and arrested the judge alongside Wally's parents! It was amazing~ oh Bruce thank you~!" Barry clasped Bruce's hands and shook it vigorously. "Wally is _ours_ now! We're able to take him home with us tonight! _He's finally ours!"_

It took some minutes to calm the exuberant speedster down, and when he finally does, Alfred gave him a cake so he could celebrate together with his new family and send him on his way. Chuckling, Alfred just knows that this is the start of a wonderful friendship.

And it is.

As time goes on, and whether Bruce likes it or not, Barry either randomly drops by or asks _Alfred's_ permission first to visit. He always excitedly told them about his life, how Wally's doing, and how Iris and he just seems to be falling deeper for each other− Bruce pretended to gag and Barry teases him that he's only like that because he doesn't have _his_ forever yet by his side. Barry pretends not to notice that he's hurting Bruce whenever the subject of love is brought up. Sometimes, to change the topic and appease the broody man, the speedster will make the businessman to talk about his son whom Barry still haven't seen despite how many times he had visited already. Alfred especially loves it when Barry visits, not only his cooking skills is greatly appreciated and challenged on how fast he can cook, Alfred can see that Barry is already one of Bruce's close friends whether the man would admit it or not. Barry especially adds some life to the dreary manor even if only for a little while…

* * *

Barry woke up to something wet and sticky being painted on his face. Scrunching his face, he tried to turn away but the substance was persistent… _wait a minute_ ….

Barry sat up straight with wide eyes and looked around wildly. Giggles were coming from behind the sofa, so slowly…he peeked over at the laughing kids…who were holding color markers on their hands.

"Arrrgh~!" Barry screamed. "What did you do to me?"

The kids laughed and run away from him− he lets them and doesn't even bother to give chase. He noticed Bruce is already gone from his spot earlier and the living room is kinda clean despite the chaos that the kids cause earlier. Shaking his head, Barry stood up and went to the bathroom to clean his face; a few minutes later, he went downstairs to the dining room with a newly cleaned handsome face.

"Uncle Barry it's time to eat!" Wally cried happily. Dick was sitting beside him and was laughing along at him. Barry grinned and ruffled their hairs eliciting shrieks and more laughter out of them, before he too grabbed a chair and sat down.

"You little rascals," Barry growls playfully as he fake pouts and glares at the kids. "I feel like my face will be erased due to how hard I am scrubbing. That was so hard to wash away!"

Wally laughs out loud, rocking in his chair happily while Dick only smiles brightly at him, showing his dimples on either side of his face.

Barry blinks hard. For a moment there Dick looks like a different person altogether… _someone he knows… someone really familiar…_

Bruce came in just then, interrupting the speedster's thoughts and saw the billionaire smirking smugly at him, a violet marker visible on his pants pocket. Barry let out a gasp and looks suspiciously at Bruce, _Yup, it's official. Bruce had really gone soft._ But all of that flew out of his mind when Alfred placed a variety of delicious foods in front of him.

"Dig in." Alfred grinned proudly. All at once, the boys ravaged the defenseless foods.

While eating, Barry couldn't help but stare at Dick and then look at Bruce, as if comparing the two of them. All Barry could see are similarities…the kid _seriously_ looks like mini- Bruce…but his dimples… the way he smiled earlier… Barry seriously couldn't place his fingers on it but he _knows_ that he know someone who smiles the same way Dick does, someone who also happens to look similarly like Dick, someone he really knows… besides, Bruce doesn't have any dimples. He locked eyes with Alfred and he knew they were going to have a conversation later, but first, let us all enjoy Alfred's cooking.

Just then, Barry saw the newspaper on the table beside his plate and remembered something. "Oh, Bruce! I forgot to ask you something!"

"What is it?" Bruce asks as he lifted his glass of juice to his lips.

"How did Superman saved you a few nights ago?"

Bruce promptly choked on his drink at the question. Beside Dick, Alfred quickly covered his grinning mouth with a table napkin.

"I, um, h- he was, um…" Bruce stammers, his face _actually_ aflame with how hard he's blushing that Barry thought it was absolutely weird and made him wonder if he's actually still dreaming right now. "He j- just, um…"

"Superman ate ice cream and watched Disney movies with us~!" Dick exclaimed happily. The doll like boy is excitedly bouncing on his seat, his baby blue eyes bright as he told the speedster what happened that night. "Superman came to our house in Italy with Daddy in his arms! Then he stayed with us for the night until I fell asleep! He said he just saved Daddy from a bunch of bad guys that's why he's there!"

Barry raised an eyebrow at that and looked playfully at Bruce. "Care to elaborate that, hmm Mr. Wayne?"

A soft, chiming sound filling the room saved Bruce from answering. Before anyone could blink, Bruce stood up from his chair and was out of the dining area in a flash.

Barry shook his head at the astounding speed that that supposedly ordinary man possesses; he too stood up from his chair and went to follow Bruce. He wonders who it is.

The doorbell just rang after all.

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **V.L. Crawford:** I'm glad you like it. ^_^ That part is actually written in EXTREME rush xD So, here's another update for you!

 **AndromedaSeaprincess18:** I'm not actually sure what you mean, I'm so sorry What do you mean by "I hope we figure out how sick cake to Bruce's son" ? Anyway, I'm glad you like my story! ^_^

 **OrionAurora:** OMG, thanks! Hahaha, you'll see where this (predictable actually, I think) story will go ;) Here's an update for you! I hope you like this chapter! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12: Friendly Visits (Part 2)

**Disclaimer:** I know I haven't updated in so long but that's not because I own DC or anything related to it. T^T

 **A/N:** Hello my dear readers~! It's been- *RUN AWAY SCREAMING FROM BANSHEES, ER, I MEAN MY BELOVED PATIENT READERS WHO HAD WAITED FOR SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE* OKAY FINE! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

 **Chapter 12 (Friendly Visits Part 2)**

Once he was near enough the foyer, Barry could hear Bruce talking with someone… _extremely_ familiar.

"What, on bloody earth, are you two doing here?" He heard Bruce asks gruffly… and somewhat with a tone of defeat and exasperation.

"Um, you're not going to throw a batsy fit, are you?"

There was a sound of a _swipe_ , followed by a groan. Then a female voice drifts into the house.

"Bruce, we're here because−"

"NO." Bruce immediately intervenes.

"You haven't even heard what I was about to tell you!"

"And I don't need to hear it from you to know what it is."

"So then, can I take Roy inside now?" The male voice asks which Barry recognized with a grin as Oliver Queen. He immediately zoomed besides Bruce.

"No!"

"Ah, ah, ah…" Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow and Star City's own billionaire, sing-sang softly to his friend as he wags a finger in front of Bruce's face, "…you also haven't said _no_ to anything because you didn't let my beautiful wife here to finish."

Dinah Queen, let out a triumphant _humph_ and smirked smugly at Bruce.

Barry laughed out loud. "That's almost exactly like what I said earlier to Batsy here!"

"Okay hush, both of you. Bruce, I'm sure _you_ understand. You got your own kid now- _and might I remind you that we're the kids_ _ **godparents**_ _for Pete's sake!_ \- I'm certain situations like these will occur on the future where our situations are reversed."

"Eh, you're right," Barry blinks and then looks hopefully up at Bruce. "Whatcha say to that?"

Bruce groans softly, bringing a hand to massage his forehead, he released a weary sigh before giving up all together because there's no arguing around these three when they're this persistent. Plus, he's not really in the mood to grouch considering his beloved son is in such a good mood today.

"Where's the kid?" Bruce asks tiredly.

Dinah and Ollie shared a look for a moment, and then Ollie went out of the door without another word.

Barry raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You left Roy in the car?" Dinah glared lightly at him, crossing her arms in defense and annoyance. "He's sleeping," she snapped simply, "we don't want to wake him up for nothing in case Bruce refused."

Bruce frowned at that. "Where will you take him then, if I refused?"

Dinah glanced at Barry before looking back at Bruce, her arms dropping to her sides. "Next to you, we plan on taking him to Barry originally, but then we remembered that Iris is going with Barry to our event tonight so we figured we'll take him to my parent's house if you refused him."

Bruce clicked his tongue. "Why didn't you take him to your parent's in the first place?" Dinah glared at him. "Gotham City is just next to Star City, meaning it's much _nearer_."

Before Bruce could reply, Ollie re-entered the house with a sleepy Roy hanging limply in his arms. Roy's cheek was pressed against Ollie's shoulder in his midnight black coat, his reddish- orange hair and freckles standing out more with the contrasting colors, his green eyes barely peeking through his half- lidded eyes. Bruce could only sigh at the sight in regret; there goes his plan on spending the day and night alone with his little prince. _And what's with the sleepy kids entering his house?_

Ollie hefted Roy higher in his arms. "Here he is, he's still sleepy thou, I don't know if he'll eat or continue sleeping. We all haven't eaten lunch yet."

"Well in that case, I suggest you should join us to eat first before you take your leave. We all just started eating lunch ourselves."

Everybody (except Bruce) jumped when Alfred suddenly pops out of nowhere. Alfred only smiled at their comical reactions. "Come, join us at the dining room." He then turned around back to where he came from.

Roy blinked multiple times in his father's arms, now wide awake with Alfred's sudden appearance. "Alfred really is something. Daddy we should definitely get someone like him."

Barry laughed and reached out to ruffle Roy's hair, in which Roy frowned at and swatted his hands away. "Uncle Barry!" he cried. Bruce smirked and led them to the dining room; he got to admit that what Roy said made him incredibly proud of his butler, especially since there's nobody else in the world like Alfred.

"Are the kids in the dining room?" Ollie gruffly and slightly muffled asks as Roy is playing with his goatee and he opens and closes his mouth, pretending that he'll chomp off Roy's hands if ever he catches it. As if he'll intentionally catch it.

"Where's your other kid?" Bruce asks back. Translated as: _Obviously. Stop asking stupid questions, you know you'll see them anyway._

Ollie rolled his eyes. "She's still at the Archery Camp." _Then why are_ _ **you**_ _also asking 'stupid questions'? You know she's still at the camp._

"Because you're stupid."

"Hey!"

"Boys!" Dinah huffed. "Stop acting like children."

"Honey, he started it!"

Dinah leveled him a look that clearly says _'Why on earth did I marry a child like you again?'_ Ollie grinned triumphantly. "I believe it's along the lines of because ' _I love you so much, I couldn't live without you'_ and _'You're sooo handsome, more so than *ahem*_ Bruce Wayne _*ahem* that I couldn't help myself falling deeply in love with you.'_ I am right, _right?_ "

Roy stopped playing with his father's goatee and pretended to gag and vomit on his father's chest while Dinah simply rolled her eyes. "As if _you_ could be more handsome than _me_." Bruce said without looking back at them.

"That I could _definitely_ agree with." Dinah said immediately.

 **"WHAT!?"** Ollie exclaimed, flabbergasted. Roy and Barry finally released the laughter they've been trying desperately to hold. Ollie pouted and reached to duck Barry upside his head but he super sped out of his reach. Barry made a mistake when he stopped next to Bruce, chuckling; Bruce turned to him, a DaddyBats glare firmly directed at him and he shut up in fright.

"If _I_ can't be more handsome you," Ollie said, his tone revealing that he still hasn't gotten over their previous conversation, " _who_ can then?"

Unearthly, sapphire blue eyes in a breathtaking handsome face adorned with kissable, full lips and a very muscular built dressed in red and blue immediately flashes across Bruce's mind. A flush started to creep up his face before he internally shook his head and turned his face to look at Ollie, a cocky grin on his lips. _"Nobody."_

Ollie and Barry jealously narrowed their eyes at him; both of them pouting. Dinah rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time and shook her head. _Am I the only adult in this bunch?_

"ROY!"

The joyous cry of a certain red headed child snapped the adults out of their 'argument'; they looked down to see a red streak coming to a stop in front of Ollie.

"Roy! You're here too?!" Wally exclaimed loudly and happily. "That's _awesome_! We three could play together! Come let me introduce you to Dick! He got lots of awesome stuffs and games like you do! _Come, come, come, play with us!_ "

The adults (except Barry), including Roy, blinked hard. _Oh my, motor mouth really runs in the family._ Roy could only smile and meekly say, "Hello Wally."

"YOU GOT SUPER SPEED!?"

This time, everybody tensed at the hushed, awed gasp. They all turned to look frightfully at Bruce, who looks like he's torn between exploding or calming himself. Wally turned to his now ghostly pale uncle. "...Oops?"

Barry tremblingly forced his stiffed self to face Bruce. **"Oops."**

Bruce opened his mouth, but whether he'll start yelling at them or what, they will never know, because just then a black and blue blur tackled Bruce.

"Daddy! What's going on? Wally has powers! Does that mean they're superheroes too?!"

The Queen family stared bewilderingly at the sudden appearance of a small, talking doll hugging Bruce's legs. Wally nervously shuffled to his Uncle's side. Bruce, on the other hand, put on his forever stoic mask, his gaze flickering between his son- _Oh! Is that sauce on Dick's chin? I must definitely take a picture of it before I wipe it off_ \- the Queens, and the speedsters. He's debating whether to:

a) Lie even thou it wouldn't work on Dick and hurt his feelings by lying to him

b) Call Alfred to diffuse this awkward situation

c) Give up and do something uncharacteristic

Looking at the stares he's receiving, his brain opted for him the simplest choice.

He facepalmed.

* * *

The Queens were watching the kids play tag in the Wayne's grounds. Amused, they watch their son chase around the other two because he was the unfortunate one to be the 'it.' Wally keep zooming away, Dick keep swinging from tree to trees. Roy has to use his skills and the rope he borrowed from Alfred to make traps.

"He looks so much like Bruce, isn't he?"

Dinah nods with a soft smile on her face. "I couldn't see any resemblance from the mother."

Besides her, her husband tensed and looked wildly around before looking at her scandalized. "Honey! You're still on to that?! Bruce vehemently said to leave it alone! Or else we'll, we'll…" Ollie cuts himself off, shuddering from all the violent thoughts running through his mind.

Dinah scowls, "That child can't grow up without his mother. At one point in his life, he'll look for her."

"Well…" A new voice broke in to their conversation. "Knowing Bruce he can pull it off… Dick growing up without meeting his mother, that is."

Dinah's scowl got deeper. "Yeah, he could totally do that. But _why_? It's not as if the Dick's mother is dead! Bruce himself said so. It's not about keeping his public image either because we all know that deep down Bruce doesn't care about that. Plus, he has to take responsibility after impregnating someone... what if it is one of the three women he actually slept with? Or someone he met during the 1st year of his travels?"

Ollie massaged his forehead. "Enough, Dinah. Bruce said to drop it."

Dinah's lips twisted to show her displeasure. "It irks me that I can't find no resemblance of the mother at Dick."

They all look at Dick who was now hiding up in a tree, laughing at Roy's inability to climb one since he can't reach the branches. They talked about how Dick greatly resembles Bruce. This is the second time they saw Dick despite being the kid's godparents. The first time was around the time Dick got born- they never knew the mother and Bruce won't tell them no matter what. At least they know it wasn't Diana.

"Actually," Barry began. "Speaking of resemblances, I think I know someone else who looks like Dick but I can't -"

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeheaaay~! Here it is! The finished Chapter 12~! Hope you guys like it~ if you do, kindly leave a review, it'll make me soooo much happy! And if you have questions, just leave it in the review too ;)

1\. Yes, in this story Ollie and Dinah are married. Roy and _ are their biological child.

2\. If you didn't guess correctly who is the other child of the Queens...weeell that sucks for you~ it's obvious who it is!

3\. Yes, Roy is still a red head even thou both his parents are blond. Let's just say that red heads run in Dinah's family ~ =3

4\. Any other questions that pops into your mind or i forgot to tackle please just leave it on the reviews and i'll answer it next time xD

 **Replies:**

 **OrionAurora & vampygurl402: **TADA! UPDATE! Forgive me though; I really can't balance school and writing for the life of me T…T

 **Jayswing96:** Seeing as your review was in Chapter 2, I guess by the time you reached this you already have an inkling as to who Dick's mother is, neh? Also, as for Alfred getting younger the answer is really simple: Don't people always seem younger when they're extremely happy? So Alfred looks young because he's so happy at Dick's birth ^_^


	13. Chapter 13: Speculations

**Disclaimer:** Please refer to the disclaimers in the previous chapters, 'cuz I am tired of thinking new corny ones.

 **A/N:** And yes, I actually uploaded 2 chapters within a few days, are you guys happy? xD Will this satiate you? Because I'll probably (surely) be gone for a few more days since my classes still hasn't ended (our school term starts in August, that's why, meaning I have no bloody vacation at this point) and I'm dying for my non-existent vacation to finally come… My grades will be out tomorrow though (hopefully) so wish me luck, readers!

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Speculations**

They all turned and were instantly in superhero (aka alert) mode. They saw Dick suspended high up in the air − and he was now _falling_ …

Roy and Wally were simultaneously panicking and gaping. They stood frozen to the ground, crying out for Dick. Barry moved quickly, he run high up in a tree and used it as a kickboard to propel himself towards Dick, he twists midair to catch the kid properly around his waist. Once Barry got Dick in his arms, he twisted more in the air and using his super speed, he created a small whirlwind that will dissipate in a few moments, but enough to gently guide them down to the ground.

"DICK!"

"UWAAAAAAAH DICKIE!"

"HUHUHUHUHU….."

Everyone gathered around Dick and Barry once they touched the ground safely, panicking.

"Are you okay?"

"Dick, child, _shush_ , calm down you're safe now…"

"Uwaaaah…Dick, I- I'm sho- sho shorwy, huhuhu…"

"Dick… _*sniffs*_ Don't do that again, huhuhuhu…don't scare us huhuhuhu…"

…a few seconds later and all the three children burst out crying as they held tight to each other.

The great doors of the manor opened with a bang, the great sound reaching them. Bruce and Alfred come running, worry etched in their faces.

"What happened?!" Bruce demanded as soon as he got close enough.

Dick ran to Bruce crying. His daddy immediately opened his arms and the child dove into them, Bruce immediately cradled his child close to his chest, hugging him tight and whispering calming words.

"What happened?" He asks again.

It was Roy who answered. "He just jumped... up past the tree… and then suddenly he was falling..."

Wally was trembling in Barry's arms. He whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "It's like he flew..."

Bruce frowns, but said nothing. The three superheroes looked at him meaningfully but he avoided their gazes, somehow in the back of their minds, they got the feeling that Bruce knew this would happen…

When the fuss died down, Bruce took the kids into Dick's bedroom, comforting them and basically distracting them from what happened earlier. If it was any other situation, the superheroes would have laughed because the Batman is willingly saying sweet words to kids. It's a memory to behold! Unfortunately, much more serious matters require their attention.

Like, why the bloody hell is Bruce obviously ignoring them which a) naturally raises their suspicions and b) Bruce, the freaking master subtlety is failing spectacularly right now, wow. More importantly, is it just them or is Alfred escaping from them?

" _*ahem*_ Are you," Barry started with a horrible imitation of Alfred's British accent as he casually looped an arm around Alfred's shoulders while keeping up with his fast pace, "perchance, trying to escape from us?"

"To whatever reason did I gave the impression that I am escaping? To whatever reason should I, as you say, 'escape' from you? I am merely going back to my duties."

"Can we go with you then?" Barry asks him cheerily. "I'm sure you won't find our company as distracting, but as entertaining~"

Alfred internally sighed. "Very well then, can I expect your cooperation in the kitchen?"

"You can count on me and Barry," Oliver replied with a grin. "Dinah's a disaster in the kitchen."

"Hey!"

Barry pats Alfred's shoulder, a reassuring yet shit- eating smile on his face. "Don't worry; whatever we'll learn in the kitchen stays in the kitchen."

* * *

There's an elephant in the room.

Alfred kept quiet as he busies himself with dinner preparations. Not even bothering to look at them as they waited for him to start. _As if_ , he thought, _you're the ones who need me, I'm not going to start_.

There's also a hawk in the room, watching Alfred's every movement with sharp eyes, and slowly growing impatient as the butler continues to ignore them. A few minutes later, the hawk reaches its limit and attacked the elephant in the room.

"Why on earth Dick can fly?"

Silence.

"…can you really call that flying?" Ollie asks nervously.

"His mother isn't Diana, we know that." Barry said.  
"This may sound stupid," Ollie said, "but what if it is a lie?"

Dinah shook her head. "Impossible. I know we doubted them at first, but 1) Diana never disappeared for months and never showed any sign of pregnancy and most importantly 2) Diana has Prince and I seriously doubt they can betray each other. Bruce never made any mistakes about sleeping with women before too…well, until now, that is."

They were too busy discussing among themselves that they failed to notice Alfred letting out an uncharacteristic derisive snort. _Women they say,_ Alfred thought.

"Alfred!" Dinah cried. "Tell us what you know!"

Said butler calmly looked at her in the eyes and replied, "In all honesty Madam Dinah, I know nothing either."

Dinah and Ollie blanched. "What? B- but yo- you're Alfred! You're supposed to know everything!" Ollie sputtered.

Alfred frowns. "Doesn't knowing everything is Master Bruce's character? And to answer your question: Unfortunately, I really do **not** know." _For sure anyway_ , Alfred added in his mind. "Master Bruce doesn't and **won't** talk about it." _Because he himself isn't sure too…besides…_ "It _hurts_ him, every time he speaks about it, no matter how miniscule of a detail it is, it _hurts_ him."

The three grew silent as they mulled in that information. They were shocked to say the least.

"Bruce…is hurting…" Ollie murmurs. "Then he must have fallen in love for that person… _deeply_ …like _a true love_ …"

Alfred nodded gravely at that statement.

Ollie sighed and massaged his forehead _. Bruce you idiot, why did you let that person go? I've known you my whole life and this is the worst mistake you could have possibly made_.

Barry and Dinah only look at the two of them with confused faces. They can't say anything though, they can't really grasp the real significance of Bruce, cold and supposedly heartless, falling in love, unlike the two men who have known Bruce longer and understand him.

"If…Bruce loves her…and has fallen in love with her… why did he leave her?" Dinah asks pell-mell. "Or it's the woman's decision to let Bruce leave her?"

Alfred mouth twisted painfully. "…No."

Silence.

" _What?"_ Dinah harshly whispers. Her breathing got ragged, and her shoulders are shaking with restrained rage. She never wanted to pummel something this _bad_. It's taking all her self- control not to trash the Wayne's precious kitchen, but _oh_ , she wanted to _**destroy**_ something, anything… " **Y- you mean to tell me…that Bruce… just up and went with their child without asking the mother's permission?!** Are you kidding me?! WHY HE'S A BASTARD! HOW HE COULD DO THAT! TO THE WOMAN SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH AND TO THE MOTHER OF THEIR CHILD NO LESS!"

Alfred remained calm but frowns deeply at her. "No, it didn't happen like that Madam."

"Then, WHAT. HAPPENED?" Dinah asks through gritted teeth. Ollie distractedly wraps an arm around her and rubbed soothing circles on her shoulder. Dinah visibly relaxed but still tense enough to create cracks in the glass she's holding. Alfred thanks his instincts for telling him to serve them in cheap, plastic glasses.

" **I cannot tell you."** Alfred said with finality.

There was another silence as the group were suddenly thrown back to square one.

Alfred sighed and decided to give them a little more insight. "It _really_ pained him you know, leaving that person. Master Bruce once said that it was the most difficult decision he had ever made... and he admitted that the decision had hurt him greatly." A pause. "Personally, I can attest to that pain. During the times I visited him when he disappeared, sometimes I can see him strolling along the beach at night with tears streaming down his face… or sometimes he's outright wailing." There was a sad look in the butler's eyes as he internally recalled those memories. "Nowadays, I can't guess what he's thinking with that wounded look on his face when he looks at his family picture when he's with Master Richard."

"But, he doesn't do anything," Barry sighs. "He never even told us, and we never knew that he's… hurting all by himself…" He clenched his fists. "…when…he's always been there whenever we're down but we… _*chokes*_ Do you think Bruce is disappointed with us? We _failed_ as his friends didn't we?"

Alfred shook his head. "No, Master Barry. Master Bruce was never disappointed in you- unless you messed up something important of course. _*chuckles*_ You're presence had helped him greatly more than he would like to admit… Frankly, I don't know where we'll be if Master Bruce hasn't met all of you."

They all smiled at that, but remained silent, as if relishing in the fact that they now knew that their friend needs them.

"How does he deal with the pain?" Ollie wonders.

"A lot of ways," Alfred replied and refilled their cup with tea. "Distractions, mostly. But… as you have said Master Oliver, Master Bruce has _fallen_ in love, _deeply, madly_ … like a fool he goes back to Italy once a year, around the same time he met that person, and _**hoping**_ that they could meet again… or just reminiscing those wonderful yet painful memories... He vehemently denies those reasons of course, and simply said he just misses Italy itself and it was the most wonderful time of year to go back."

"Italy huh," Barry whispers to himself and propped his chin on his hand. Doing that action though had inevitably diverted his gaze on the newspaper lying beneath his elbow. It suddenly _clicked_ to him and he looked at Alfred as more realizations dawned on him.

Alfred immediately noticed his wide- eyed looked and sternly warned him not to say anything through his burning blue eyes. **But how could he?** _It all makes sense now,_ Barry thought furiously. _Dick_ _\- his dimples and his supposedly ability, the place, their time of disappearance and their wrecked selves… it all matched to be just called a coincidence_.

His jaw dropped and the Queens were quick to notice.

"Barry, what wrong with you?" Dinah asks. "Did you choke on a fly?"

Alfred is still staring intently at Barry, the warning still present in his eyes. Ollie frowns at Barry as the speedster opens and closes his mouth like a gasping fish, his eyes looking sacredly at Alfred and flickered down once to the table and then looked away as if he saw something frightening. Ollie looked at Barry carefully, and then slowly dragged his gaze down to the table where Barry has his elbows propped up. He blushed.

"Barry, seriously," Dinah asks again, genuinely worried now. "Are you okay? What's happening to you?"

Behind her, Dinah failed to notice her husband's crimson face until he started sputtering.

"Ollie? Honey, what's happening to you too?"

"B-but… I- I can't… i- impossi- Bruce is…how…who…I should…no, uh…I…"

Poor archer is having a hard time wrapping around the sudden insights he's gaining, but his brain keep connecting the dots− the very same dots that the speedster had connected moments ago. He can't believe this…his brain feels like it's going to explode any second now…but the biggest question is... HOW THE BLOODY HELL IT IS POSSIBLE?

He passed out.

"HONEY!" Dinah jumped from her seat and fussed over him. Alfred and Barry exchange knowing glances. Dinah noticed their look and screamed for them to spill.

"He figured it out," Barry said simply. "Or at least we all have the same speculation."

"Figured what out?" Dinah snaps. Barry simply smiled sheepishly. He suddenly noticed the time at wall clock nearby and let out a very feminist screech.

" _Oh my gooooooosh!_ Iris is so going to kill me! We're supposed to be at the salon by 5! Yeesh, gotta dash! Bye, Alfred! Bye, everyone!"

He immediately rush out and back to Central City.

Dinah gaped after the speedster even long after he disappeared. "D- did he just… left us?! Coward, never answered my question! _Arrrrghhhh!_ "

Dinah feels so frustrated that she unconsciously shakes Ollie awake. Alfred sighed and gave up, knowing how Dinah could get when she's this worked up and pitied the blond man who is getting dizzy with his wife's crazy and unstoppable shaking.

"Miss Dinah here's a clue: I know who Dick's mother is."

Dinah's head whipped towards him so fast it's a miracle she didn't get whiplashed. A scowl and a pout that somehow works together are decorating her beautiful face. "But you just said you don't know her!"

"I never said it was a ' _her.'_ " There was a pause as he lets that sink in, knowing there's a small possibility that Master Bruce will kill him once he learned of this, of him spilling his most kept secrets, and _he will_.

"A- are you saying?"

Alfred nodded gravely. "You've been asking the wrong question Miss Dinah. It isn't about who is Master Richard's mother is. The _real_ question is and _always_ has been: Who is young master Dick's **father?** "

Dinah was absolutely stupefied and Ollie fainted once again. Later on, Alfred successfully managed to wake them both up.

Dinah is still in disbelief. "Sooo Bruce is apparently bisexual and unknown man managed to knock him out... this is soo hard to believe yet I also know that it's nothing but the truth."

To regain some of her lost dignity from her mental stupefaction earlier, she teased Ollie about such possibilities. In which her beloved husband replied, "Honey! Have mercy on me! Do you even know how much pain it brings me just imagining a baby coming out of a, a m- man's ugh, uhm...IT'LL RIP ME APART!"

Dinah winced and look at Alfred for answers. "It is indeed impossible. So, how?"

Alfred shook his head and explained. "How Master Bruce got pregnant is still a mystery to us… but answers came from the Amazons."

"The Amazons?" Ollie repeated, then his eyes widen in realization. "Diana! That's why she kept going back to her home 7 years ago!"

Another nod from the butler. "Yes. Miss Diana took care of Master Bruce during… his pregnancy till childbirth. At our stay there, the gods revealed something. That whomever Master Bruce met came from another world and that things work differently there. They never specified due to respect of that place's own gods, but they said…that the fact that Master Bruce got pregnant means that he is the man's _soul mate_ and he now has a womb which can accommodate the growing child within him." Alfred took a small breathe before continuing. "In fact, the gods revealed something…more. They berated Bruce for leaving the man. For they are soul mates and they _**aren't**_ meant to be apart."

"What does that means?" Dinah asks.

"Is this…" Ollie said, "…one of those cliché yet is actually true and is only supposedly seen in cheesy romance novels where there are consequences when soul mates are apart from each other? Like the other dying due to loneliness or something? Or going crazy?"

Dinah gasps. "Honey! How can you say such terrible things? Where did you even come up with that!?"

Ollie blushes again. "Believe it or not, but I was a romantic when I was in high school. I love reading romance novels like a sappy fool."

Dinah cooed. "I never knew this, why did you stop?"

Ollie smiled bitterly. "There was no real reason; I just decided to focus more on the… future. My family's business, that is. I wish I could now when I have time."

Dinah took his hand and smiled sweetly at him. "Tell me more about it later, okay?" Ollie smiled back goofily and nods.

Alfred would have happily left them to themselves but Dinah quickly snapped back to her serious self.

"Someone from not his world, huh," she said. Her brain instantly came up with Superman and J'onn, her friends from the Justice League but immediately dismisses the thought. J'onn is still heartbroken from the loss of his own family and Superman is… well, Superman, a goofball of a reporter who she'll doubt will get a woman until a couple more years. "Wait, _what consequences_? Is Bruce experiencing one?!"

"Heartache." Ollie answered distractedly. Dinah glares at him and told him to be serious. "I am serious. I mean the literal heartache, Bruce hides it well but I've known the guy for years. He's heart has been bothering him for months now."

"Really?" Dinah gasps.

"It is true." Alfred confirmed. "Unfortunately, the gods told us that there was no way to stop it or even relieve it. In fact, they also said that the pain will only intensify as time goes by."

Dinah gasps again. "That's terrible."

"Fortunately," Alfred smiles. "It is not supposed to last long. Apollo has predicted that Master Bruce and his soul mate will meet again."

"We can't wait for that to happen! What if something worse happened to Bruce? We have to help Bruce find this soul mate of his! Whoever he is I'm sure we and the others are willing to search for him!" Dinah exclaimed with pure determination.

Ollie muttered something to himself. "Maybe the man isn't really unknown to us all."

Dinah heard him and glared. "What was that?!"

Alfred suddenly perks up as he heard Bruce's footsteps from the 2nd floor and immediately pushed them out of the kitchen.

"Alfred?!"

"Go," the butler replied. "Master Bruce is coming!"

Upon hearing this, the couple rushed out of the mansion and into their car. The sound of their vehicle leaving can be heard when Bruce finally arrived at the bottom of the stairs where Alfred is waving goodbye at the couple.

"Goodnight and have a wonderful party!"

A second later, Bruce approaches him, looking _absolutely_ worn out.

"Alfreeed..." he moaned and gave his butler a perfect imitation of Dick's irresistible puppy dog eyes, "fooooood…and coffee."

"You sound like Master Dick."

"Hush."

* * *

 **Extra:**

When Alfred went back to the kitchen and noticed the still unfinished dinner preparations, he shook his head bemusedly and mumbles to himself, "...They said they would help me in the kitchen..."

* * *

 **A/N:** Umm… how about leaving some reviews to boost my ego? Hahahaha~ hope you enjoy! And yes, I'm talking about the Greek gods here.

 **Replies:**

 **GrandNinjaMasterRen** **: ummm…. Ps.** It's not a stupid question though, haha xD

 **jayswing96:** Can you call this chapter fluff, even though it's between Ollie and Dinah? Hahahaha xD

 **OrionAurora:** Sooooooooon~ veeeeery sooooon… if I updated.


	14. Chapter 14: Asking Questions

**Disclaimer:** If I own DC Comics, I'll probably be rich enough to buy the portion TV Tokyo, Dentsu Inc., and Weekly Shounen Jump that handles Bleach and change its ending into an IchiRuki one! Because yes, even years after, I'm still bitter at that fact. Our _**true**_ King and Queen deserve a beautiful ending- with them together!

 **A/N:** Look, I was bored. Vacation finally – _**FINALLY!**_ – came but I'm still frazzled because our grades aren't released yet! Arghhh~~~ Besides, I can't go out when it's raining cats and dogs for two days straight now. So, to distract myself, I decided to finally write this one and get a move on the story. So here we go~!

Ah! Wait.

Actually, never mind. _***winks winks***_

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Asking Questions**

 _*a few days later*_

Flash and Superman were having a coffee in their dainty little cafeteria in the mountain. They were enjoying a quiet, easy atmosphere and for once Flash isn't blubbering about something.

 _For once_. Doesn't mean it's always or it'll last.

"Hey, umm, Supes..." Flash started nervously while chewing around his foot long sandwich, "I'm just wondering, if um... How do you feel about having kids of your own?"

Superman paused from eating his own sandwich with surprised. He raised an eyebrow at the obviously nervous speedster before answering truthfully. "If I have kids of my own…" he started slowly, as if saying the words alone will somehow make it true or untrue, "…It will be a dream come true."

Flash flashed a relieved smile and released a breath he was holding. "I see, that's goo- I mean, wonderful then."

"Why are you asking? Is Iris pregnant?"

The scarlet speedster blushed so fast and so deep that it looks like he's one, _**red,**_ huge walking stick of a man. Everything red about him blends so wonderfully that only his blue eyes pop up.

"N- no! I mean, _it'swonderfulifsheisbutwe'renotreadyyetandwekindahaveanagreementtofocusonWallyfirst…"_

Superman chuckled. "Then, why?"

"I- I'm!" Flash looks away from him as he tried to will his intense blushing away. "…just wondering… _becauseyouneverseemtobeinterestedtobeinarelationship_ …"

The alien superhero smiled softly. "It'll be impossible anyway."

Flash looks so confused that Superman chuckles again. "At being in a relationship or having children or both?"

"Both." As the speedster got more confused, he decided to elaborate. "…one of the things I learned from the Fort is how our genes work. Apparently, we can't produce an offspring unless, um, we _truly_ love that person. And not just love, we actually have to feel as if that special person is _destined_ for us, like we felt as if we _can't_ live without them. Soul mates, as the Fort says. We have to be soul mates."

"So umm... Did you ever meet that someone special?"

Superman grew silent and a long pause ensued. Flash fidgeted in his seat as Superman thinks over his answer. Thing is, Superman already knows the answer, but how sure he really is? Another moment passed until he finally decided to hell with it.

"I did."

Flash's eyes widen at his admission and opened his mouth to speak, but Superman didn't let him. He pinned the speedster an assessing glance that Flash shut his mouth right away due to its intensity. _Will they really care if the League knows the truth about my sexuality or not? Because I know I don't care if they knew anyway._

"But I doubt he could bear me children." He continued. "Sides, he left me so suddenly ages ago." If there's bitterness and hurt in his voice, Superman wouldn't deny it.

"Ohhh..."

Superman chuckles as Flash let out that surprised sound. He knew he will be surprised about his sexuality. He patted Flash's shoulder briefly before he left the kitchen, letting Flash mull over his revelation.

What Superman doesn't know, is that Flash isn't surprised, he's connecting dots once again.

In came Ollie who was listening in their conversation through the cctv's.

"He- he said _**he**_..." Ollie gasped through ragged breaths, having run to the kitchen as fast as he could. "This is…"

Flash stood up. "I'm gonna go and visit _someone special_."

"Oh hey, Ollie!" Both men jumped at the sound of Superman's voice and sudden reappearance. "Can I borrow the control room for a few moments? An hour at least?"

Ollie, barely able to look at him, much less speak, lets out a terrified squeak that barely resembles a " _Yes."_

Superman looks at them confusedly. "Why are you both standing as straight as a rod?"

 _You suddenly appeared again when we're talking about something important!_ Both men thought. "This is a new exercise that I found on the internet." Ollie said instead. "It can improve muscle strength and promotes good posture."

"Uh- huh." Superman looks at them dubiously. "By the way, Ollie, if Barry hasn't told you yet I'm bisexual."

"Okay." Ollie replied nonchalantly because he already knows about it. Barry immediately sent him a look: _Idiot! Act surprised!_ Ollie's eyes widen and he tries to backtrack. "Oh, right… I mean, wait, WHAT?!"

Superman chuckles good- naturedly and left them. Once they're sure the alien isn't going to suddenly reappear once again, the two superheroes released a relieved breath and finally relaxed. Flash upended Green Arrow at the back of his head. "Dude, that was close."

Ollie can only shrug.

A beep sounded in Ollie's intercom and he distractedly answers it. "Honey, can you and Barry come to the workout room? I need some muscles to move some stuff."

Ollie looks at Flash and without a word; they went to do Dinah's bidding.

* * *

 _*an hour later*_

"You're going to visit B too?" Barry asks the two women with a bright smile. They all coincidentally met in front of the zetas at the same time with the same intention.

"Why yes, I haven't visited Gotham since the League formed. And I haven't seen Dickie and Bruce since they moved there."

"Plus, Shayera absolutely needs new clothes."

"Diana! My clothes are not that out-dated! Or, or um, as you say, um _shabby_."

Barry looked at the wool coat that Shayera's wearing, it was black, and contrasts nicely with her orange hair− but, it was scruffy, little unnoticeable moth bites that can't be discerned easily unless you squint are all over the place, and it smells of a musky old wardrobe.

"...yeaaaah, shopping will be good..." Barry agrees.

Shayera glares and pout at him while Diana laughs. Then a sudden idea stuck the speedster. "Hey... Why don't you take Dick to the mall with you? While I talk to Bruce..."

Diana raises an eyebrow. "That's a great idea but... Why? It'll be much better if we all could go together. Or your talk with Bruce will take time?"

"Probably. Depending on his attitude about... The subject." Barry grimaced. "It's kinda, um, intrusive on his personal life but it's _really, really_ important."

"Huh, good luck to you." Shayera snorts. "May we see you again in one piece."

Barry gulps, desperately trying to stop himself from imagining torturous things that Bruce is capable of doing to him. Like, banning him from his favourite fast food where they offer unlimited hotdogs. He _loves_ hotdogs. "Let's just go..." He mumbles sadly.

Diana patted him comfortingly. "I hope you can survive till dinner. I promised Alfred that we'll eat dinner there with them."

"Alfred and dinner…" Flash said, drooling a little. "Sounds like heaven."

The two superheroes look at him half- amused and half- disgusted before they all step into the tube and were transported away.

* * *

When the zeta beam transported them to Gotham, a certain alien superhero stepped out of the shadows. A frown was marring his handsome face, his brain running for miles.

Another alien superhero steeped out next to him. "It might just be coincidences that the people who knew about the Batman also know about this man you're currently... _obsessed with_ …"

A slight blush appears on the Man of Steel's cheeks. "I'm not obsessed... I was just checking on him... And please, stop reading my mind."

"You deployed an invisible drone to watch their mansion from afar and used your supervision to see what the cameras can't see from that distance… and you did that for exactly a whole hour, isn't that more than enough to just 'check on him'?"

Superman sighed, very much embarrassed of having been caught by the Martian. He was so focused on checking up on Bruce that he failed to notice the Martian's presence going into the room. But, how many Bruce are there in Gotham who also has a son named Dick and a butler named Alfred who cooks superb dishes? Plus, as far as he knows, asides from him, Diana is the only one in the League who knows Bruce. The Queen couple might know him too due to their business but he isn't sure, but how about Barry and Shayera? How did they come to know Bruce and the Batman?

"Maybe you should go with your original plan to visit your Fortress instead worrying about this. One problem at a time as a documentary I recently watched says. You should better check about this soul mate thing again." The Martian said, in hopes to give the red caped hero some direction with his problems. "I personally think that finding the one who is destined for you is more important than any other matters."

Superman can't help but chuckle at the term the Martian hero used. "Yeah, I'll go. I trust that you keep secret everything that I've confessed to you."

"I will." With that, Superman walks toward the zetatube and beamed away to his Fortress.

* * *

Bruce was sitting on his living room's carpeted floor with Dick in his lap.

"Now, Dickie… steady, steady…"

His son's adorable face is scrunched up in concentration, his eyes pinched together as his gaze was solely locked on the card he was holding and his pink little tongue was stuck out on one side of his lips.

"Come on, you can do it baby~ just slow and steadyyy…"

Dick made a cute, little grunting sound, his hand trembling as he delicately placed the card he's holding at the very top of the house of cards they've been painstakingly making. When the house didn't crumble, or so much as wobble, both father and son released a breath. After a second of just smiling at each other, Bruce picked Dick up and threw him up in the air because he just knew his son will start jumping around in joy and he might accidentally ruin what they've been working hard on. Dick let out a celebratory cry and his infectious laughter ringed around the room.

Bruce smiled brightly as he stood up and caught his son. "You did well, my little Prince."

"Again, Daddy!" Dick replied; baby blue eyes alight with life and pure happiness. Bruce's heart melted at the sight, he'll do everything to protect that innocence and keep that smile on his son's face. "I want to be high up in the air!"

Bruce complied and laughed along with his son as they play.

Lightning and thunder broke the happy scene and they were abruptly reminded of the harsh storm happening outside. Dick let out a terrified squeak and buried his head on his father's chest as another and louder lightning flashes brightly just outside their window. When that subsides, Bruce let out a fond chuckle and rocked his baby softly.

"Scared, baby?"

Dick nods, his soft black hair brushing his father's chin as he does so. "Uh- huh, it's too loud and scary… they hurt my ears a lot…"

Bruce croons softly to his son, carding one hand through his son's hair while thinking up on how to make a device that can help Dick with his sensitive hearing. "It's okay my little prince, you'll be fine. I promise."

Dick smiles softly back at his father and pressed a kiss on his father's cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

Bruce hugged his baby tighter and closer to him. "I love you too, Dickie."

"Aww, I hate to ruin this lovely scene, but we want to have spent some time with your little prince too."

"Yeah, can we kidnap him for a few hours?"

They turned and saw three smiling heroes standing by the door of their living room. In his arms, Dick started to squirm excitedly upon the sight of his aunts. "Aunt Diana! Aunty Shayera!"

Said Aunts instantly came up to them with open arms and huge smiles. "Dickie~!"

Bruce held his son tighter and moved away from them, a mock glare on his face. "NO. I am not letting you 'kidnap' my son, not even for a few hours."

"Bruce!" Shayera cries, half- begging and half- whining. "Please! I haven't seen both of you ever since you moved back here! That's almost half a year ago!"

"Shayera, calm down," Diana said, laughing softly. "Bruce is just teasing us. I asked him in advance and he already agreed that we can take Dick out for the day."

Shayera's jaw drop and she glares at Bruce lightly. "Why, you!"

"I might take that back, just look at the weather," Bruce said, still holding Dick tightly in his arms and still moving away from the two women. "I am not allowing you to take my son out with this storm."

"Who says we're going to spend our time here in Gotham?" Diana said.

"We're planning to spend it on Happy Harbour," Shayera starts and immediately cuts off Bruce when he opens his mouth to protest, "and no, we're not taking him to the mountain. Just a little shopping on its dainty little mall and some snacks on one of it beautiful cafes so you won't have to worry about paparazzi or about Dick getting lost."

"Finally, we'll go back here for dinner." Diana finishes as she pinches Dick's cheek as she finally got close to do so and causing Dick to laugh. "'Sides, we're not planning on letting this little prince go,"

Bruce frowns and moves away from the women again, clutching Dick tighter. "Make sure there will be no 'funny' business, okay?"

Funny translates to 'hero' and the two women immediately nodded.

"And make sure there are no paparazzi around. Earlier, I got this weird feeling that someone has been watching us but my sensors can't detect anything. Besides, it's impossible to see in this storm."

"You're just being your usual paranoid self," Shayera says sympathetically. "Don't worry, we'll make sure Dick doesn't grow up like you."

The women laugh while Bruce only glares at them.

"Soooo~ can we have Dick now?" Shayera asks hopefully, really missing the child.

"No."

"Daddy," Dick laughs, "why can't you put me down and let me greet my aunts?" He asks cutely.

"Because they'll get to have you in the next few hours so I'm relishing my moments with you before that."

The two heroes groaned. "Bruce, seriously?! You get to have Dick to yourself every single day!" Diana exclaimed.

Bruce's, "Of course, he is _my_ son after all," overlapped with Dick's, "Nu- uh! Not every day! Daddy wasn't here yesterday and only came back this morning!" The child finished this sentence with a pout and burying his face in his father's chest. "It made me feel so sad!"

Bruce softens and kissed the top of his child's head. "I'm sorry Dick, you know that wasn't intentional."

"Take me with you next time." The child mumbles petulantly. "Please."

Bruce hasn't even got a chance to put on his walls before he answered, "Okay."

The two women snickered to themselves but Bruce ignored them. "Where's Barry?" He asks, because Barry disappeared the moment the two women stepped into the room.

"Kitchen." They chorused.

"You used the zetas?"

"Yes, and we made sure we erased the data." Diana said. "Alfred was the one who let us in here from the cave."

"Will be using it again to go back to Happy Harbour− there's a zeta there outside the mountain− and then back here and there again." Shayera adds. "It's much more convenient and with this, we won't have to travel in the rain."

"You guys still aren't done yet?" A surprised voice asks and suddenly appearing out of nowhere. The women and Dick starts but Bruce just calmly look beside him where Barry is standing, munching a jar of cookies. "Huwhaff?"

Bruce sighed. He kisses Dick's cheek before reluctantly handing him to Shayera. "Take care."

"We will~" the women sang as they left happily with their kidnapped child.

"Bye Daddy~!" Dick chirped from Shayera's arms.

And then they were gone…

Hello silence and munching.

Bruce glanced at the still munching speedster. "Did you actually come here for something or just to fill your stomach?"

"Shuzz up." Barry said around a mouthful of cookies before swallowing. "I need these to boost my bravery for what I am going to ask you."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "You do realize by admitting that you just gave me an edge over you?"

"Don't care." Barry said and wiped his mouth. "So…"

Bruce hums in response as he went to sit in the sofa.

"Who is Dick's father?"

Bruce's head snapped towards him so fast, but his face still remained an impassive face of rock. There's no going back now, even though every instinct in his body screams to run the hell out of here- especially since the temperature seems to drop lower and lower and Bruce is emitting a _very_ dangerous aura. He wanted to tremble in fear so bad but he knew doing so in front of the big bad bat will be a bad idea. Barry gulps before forging on ahead.

"…Is it Superman?"

There it is− if Barry hadn't prepared for this conversation he wouldn't have been able to notice the stiffening of Bruce's shoulders, the slight curling of his fingers to his palms, and the slow build-up of tension in his whole body. He's cornered.

The howling of the winds outside can barely be heard from the thick glass windows. Yet Bruce still remained silent. A beat passed before Barry asks again.

"Bruce… who is the father of your son?"

Then the weirdest thing happened.

A sudden lightning illuminated the whole room that it blinded both its occupants. Thunder roared so loud that it shook the foundations of the manor.

Then, he heard chirping. _Birds_ chirping.

It took Barry a few seconds to regain his lost sense of sight. He blinks, and then blinks again because surely he must be dreaming.

The storm was gone.

The room is now shinning warmly with the bright sun from the outside, the birds he heard earlier were now happily flitting from window to window outside the manor, and the trees and grass are a healthy shade of green like its summer.

His jaw dropped. Seconds ago, a storm was raging outside. Now… it looks like as if there wasn't a storm in the first place. It looks deceivingly like as if Gotham is _always_ blessed by the sun and not the dreary rain.

But that's not the weirdest thing of all.

Bruce's expression looked as if he had seen a ghost.

There, standing in the middle of the room, is a tall and chiselled blond man. His bright blue eyes were staring at Bruce intently, his blond hair so bright and yellowy like it's spun from the sun itself and his dazzling smile as he gazes at Bruce is so warm and bright and it _sparkles_ and it looks more amazing with the dimples on his cheeks.

"You…" Bruce breathlessly breathes out. Barry would had found Bruce breathless weird if it wasn't for the fact that he's too busy staring and not staring at the mysterious man in front of him. For some reason, Barry finds it difficult to stare directly at the man yet his gaze kept drawing back to him.

"Bruce…" the man starts his voice warm and rich and it reminds Barry of sunny days spent on the beach. Then the man gulps yet his intense gaze and warm smile never left the billionaire's.

"We have a son?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Welp, here it is~ the product of my boredom. SOOOO, whatcha guys think~? Kindly leave your thoughts, questions, reactions (whether it's heart, wow, angry, teary, haha, like or dislike− kidding but not really!) and comments on the review section and boost my ego~! I appreciate the ones who are diligently reviewing, it always made my day to know your thoughts~ _*insert and throws heart everywhere*_

 **Replies:**

 **jayswing96 and Bloody Rose 16:** Wishes granteeed~! Hope you enjoy and thanks for your reviews!


	15. Chapter 15: Engagement Party

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, not Disney nor Lester (if you can guess who HE is haha). Too tired to do a proper disclaimer haha…. _***fades away***_

 **A/N:** Yes, yes I'm alive and I'm updating~ please read until the end and tell me what ya think folks! Reviews, please~

* * *

 **Chapter 15: You're Cordially Invited to Wayne's Engagement Party**

There are many things that Bartholomew "Barry" West cannot understand.

Like why do humans sway their arms when they walk, why does his favourite ice cream vendor only sells his delicious treat on really random days, how can Alfred know everything more than _the_ Batman does, why does nobody can beat Alfred's cooking, and who the heck is that blonde godlike and sunshiny dude who appeared out of thin air.

Barry grumbles, pressing his ear against the mahogany doors of the Wayne's living room and desperately trying to eavesdrop on the conversation happening inside.

He could hear nothing.

Add to the list above: how the bloody hell does Alfred and Bruce knows what's happening in their house with this awfully thick walls and doors: **every single thing**.

Barry gave up on his futile attempts and marched to Treasure Island: the Kitchen, in the quest of finding Alfred and golden food.

"Alfred! There's this über sunshiny annoying blonde in the living room with Bruce! And he's claiming to be Dick's father! The nerve!"

Alfred merely raised an eyebrow at his outburst, looked outside the window where it displays the wonderful beams of sunshine and the green, green grass on the grounds where no trace of the storm earlier could be found and simply said, "Ah."

"That's all you have to say?! Do you know who that guy is?"

"I have an idea."

Barry paused. Alfred knows him?! Then... "Do you believe that he's Dick's father?"

Alfred didn't answer and turned away from him. Barry gaped. "...Alfred!"

"Alfred."

Barry swivelled around his chair so fast he got whiplashed. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay?" A warm voice drifts closer to Barry and a hand clasped his pained neck. It was only a second but the pain was instantly gone, as well as the hand.

Barry looked up and met bright, startling blue eyes.

 _It's the super bright dude!_

Said dude winked at him and smiled widely, showing off his sparkling white perfect teeth it nearly blinded the red head.

"Be careful next time okay?"

Barry shuddered.

Bruce scowled reproachfully at the man and pulled him close to his side before whispering something to the man's ear.

The man merely smiled at Bruce and raised his arms placatingly. Bruce only scowls more before turning away from him.

Barry watched the events unfold before him with alarming interest. Was Bruce... _Jealous?!_

* * *

When Bruce sensed potential disaster was happening near him, he turned around quickly and there it is...

He pulled said potential danger towards him and whispered harshly, "Lay off, that man is married already."

The man only smiled at him and raises his arms in surrender.

Bruce has half the mind to roll his eyes at him, but he settled to be the mature one of the two and just turned away.

Gods, what have you brought me...

"Alfred! Is that Greek Yogurt!?"

Alfred nods. "Yes, Master..."

It was only a split second blunder on Alfred's side, and by the minuscule widening of his eyes he knew it too, luckily Bruce understood immediately.

"Lester! Let Alfred finish his cooking in peace. If you're hungry there are snacks in the fridge."

"Indeed, Master... Lester. If you want some Greek yogurt there are some in the fridge." Alfred said immediately after his Master.

 _Lester_ made a disgusted face, his mouth opening horribly wide to say something horrible, his handsome face contorting unhandsomely, but Bruce sent him a glare and he shuts his mouth immediately.

He pouted his pink, plump lips and hunched his back a little; his deep startling blue eyes watered a little- a perfect image of a sulking handsome man.

"Fine," he said petulantly. "I'll get the yogurt."

With that said he trudged to the fridge slowly.

Bruce wasn't impressed. He looked downright annoyed at the man. Barry, on the other hand, was still recovering from his earlier epiphany.

Bruce heaved out a sigh and immediately regretted it. A really sharp pain went through his heart, like something sharp pierced right into it and twisted it for extra measure. It was only his carefully controlled movements that he didn't bent over from the sudden pain, the twitch in his right eye the only indication that he felt it. Alfred glanced at him briefly, not saying anything.

"It's getting much worst, isn't it?" Lester asks nonchalantly while spooning the promised Greek Yogurt.

Bruce only looked at him impassively.

"Then we must make haste then!" Lester said happily, placing the now empty cup of yogurt beside the sink. "Alfred! I need you to prepare! Be ready to do something really spectacular than you normally do!"

Alfred once again paused from what he's doing and raised an elegant eyebrow at the exuberant blond.

Once he's sure that he got Alfred's attention, Lester dropped the bomb. "I need you to prepare a banquet for tonight!"

The blond godlike man turned to look at Bruce and winked charmingly. "We're going to announce your engagement!"

Like a true bomb, it killed everyone.

Among the rubble of silence, only one survivor remained. As if he's the sun itself, Lester stood proudly in the middle of the wreckage he created himself, looking all too bright to be appropriate for the situation.

"You!" He happily pointed a finger at the only red head among them and flashed him his brilliant smile that blinded everyone. "Invite everyone you know!"

Barry could only repeatedly blink stupidly at him, trying in vain to regain his lost vision.

* * *

Superman stares impassively at the massive screen in front of him. Unaffected by the below zero temperature, he probably stood there for an hour already without feeling any pain or tiredness.

The screen stared back at him unblinking, because of course screens doesn't have eyes, and it can't blink. Words and facts he wanted to confirm were displayed proudly on the screen unaware of the inner turmoil they're causing on the alien superhero.

 _ **Soul mates...**_

 _ **You could only bear children with your destined one...**_

 _ **Sex matters not...**_

 _ **Avoid being apart from them for too long or there will be consequences that may lead to death to one or both of the destined mates.**_

 _ **With some, Mates will be able to tell if something bad happened to their mates...**_

 _What kind of consequences?_ Superman thought, suddenly gripped with worry for his lost beloved. He looked up at the vast sky where stars grouped together shines so bright as if mocking him of his loneliness. "Where are you?"

 _Why did you leave me so suddenly...?_

Unconsciously, Superman gripped his chest as if his heart is aching. His heart does hurt sometimes, but not enough to bother him.

He closes his eyes and a perfect shade of blue that surrounds the moon flashes before his closed lids. His very being aches for those navy blue eyes that reflect the night sky. _Yeah, the sky is definitely mocking my loneliness._

His phone ring, its classical tune breaking the stillness of the fort, and Clark answers it without opening his eyes.

"Hello, Clark Kent speaking."

 _"Claaaaark!"_

Clark frowns at Barry's frantic and whispered tone. "Barry, is there something wrong? Did something happen with Mr. Wayne?"

"YEEEEEES!" Barry whines, sounding too ready to cry. "Something huge! I- I don't know what to do! I- wait a minute how did you know?"

Clark clicks his tongue. He doesn't have time or the patience to tell the speedster that he overheard them earlier. "Where are you right now? I'll go over there as fast as I can, if anything you call the medics and the police to bring Mr. Wayne to safety. Is anyone else in danger? Call the League and-"

"Wait, what? _NONONO_. I'm sorry Clark but no, it's not that kind of emergency." Barry interrupts him in a panic. "I did call you through our real phones so, um, no it's not about _that_ business."

Clark stops on his way to the zeta and breathes in deeply. In his worry, he forgot that he is indeed using his phone instead of his communicator and Barry and he are using their real names. His superhero ego just instinctually took over.

"...then what kind of emergency is this?"

"Something life changing... and um, you're the only reporter invited and Bruce will still decide if you'll create an article out of this or not." Barry said. "Wait, you're not even going to ask me how do I know Bruce?"

"Barry," Clark says exasperatedly, his patience running thin that he himself is surprised, "just say it. What happened to Mr. Wayne?"

"Umm... Well..." Barry trails off and clears his throat.

A few more seconds passed and Clark waits.

A new and familiar voice rewarded Clark's patient instead.

"Mr. Kent, you are cordially invited to Master Bruce's Engagement Party."

Clark inner world crumbled, alongside his phone which he accidentally crumpled with his one hand as if it's made of paper.


End file.
